Daddy's Little Girl
by McGorgeousReloaded
Summary: This is the new and revised version of one of my older stories! Addison's husband has died and she and her six-year-old daughter move to Seattle to find happiness again and guess who she ends up meeting? ADDEK is not dead :)
1. This is Goodbye

Hello! So I have tried to message some of the people who had reviewed to this story thousands of years ago. And because it has been exactly this long since I have updated that story, let alone used that account, I COULDN'T REMEMBER THE PASSWORD (or email).  
Which is why I have this account! I didn't just copy and paste the old story, so this is the revised one!  
For all of you who haven't read the old one, don't! It'll spoil this one and this story is written with very deep knowledge and understanding of such very useful things (HAHA NOT USEFUL!) like the attachment rule etc

This is for Emily, because she couldn't read this as an email the first few times (yes, too old for technology, you crazy kids!)

So, dear readers, I hope someone still reads ADDEK or GA fan fiction

As usual, not much changes with a new account, I still do not own ANYTHING (not the show, not the song lyrics, not anything besides many many many Shakespeare books).

Enjoooooyyy (and please review, pretty please!)

**Daddy's Little Girl**

Daddy Daddy don't leave

I'll do anything to keep you

Right here with me

Can't you see how much I need you

Daddy Daddy don't leave

Mommy's saying things she don't mean

She don't know what she's talking about

Somebody hear me out

**Chapter One – This is Goodbye**

Addison turned around, looking at the life she was leaving behind. Their giant brownstone in the heart of New York City just held way too many memories of a past life she was trying to escape so badly. Tears were welling up in her eyes as she watched her six-year-old daughter cradle her bunny rabbit, Peter, just a little closer. She looked so much like her father and reminded Addison of just how much she missed her late husband. It had not even been a year ago that she had lost the love of her life, the man she had planned on spending every single moment of joy and of sadness with. At first she had tried to play it down, for her daughter's sake, because she was not the only one who had lost the most important person in her life. Grace had adored her father so much, he was her superhero, her confidant, she had always believed in him so much more than he ever had himself. In his last months of sickness Grace had always begged him not to leave, that she would always clean her room, do her homework and be a perfect daughter. Christopher's heart had been broken, she was the most wonderful daughter he could have ever hoped for and he never failed to tell her that. But now that he was gone this house and this city seemed to be haunted, everywhere Addison went, every corner she turned, she saw Christopher. He was everywhere, in the Park where he had always taken her on dates and the later played with his daughter on the swings, in the hospital where they had both worked, in the deli cart that had his favourite coffee. It was time for her to move on, for both of them, as a matter of fact. She had decided this hastily and had been questioning her decision ever since she had quit her job, rented their house to complete strangers and was about to move across the country just in the hope that there wouldn't be so many painful memories.

"Mommy, are you alright?" Grace looked at her mother, her little head tilted just a little to the side, much like Christopher had used to look at his wife in wonderment, or amazement, one could never really be sure with him. With teary eyes, Addison turned around and watched her daughter, whom she had selfishly included in her not so elaborate plans about their future. Grace was explaining to her bunny, that mommy just needed a little time to let everything go. This came, of course, from her Addison's mother, who had been a New York City therapist for decades. She had told Grace, much to Addison's dismay, all about death and the process of grief. To Addison this did not seem like an appropriate way to talk to a child about the death of their father, but finding herself in exactly this situation where she didn't even know how to deal with her heart being ripped out and being buried alongside Christopher, she was even grateful for her mother's help.

"I'm fine, honey." She smiled at her daughter and wrapped her arms around her. Ever since Grace had been born Addison had turned from a career driven surgeon into a woman completely obsessed with how amazing her child was. Never had she thought that she would ever be one of those women, the ones completely wrapped up with their oh-so-amazing kids and how great they were and all the things they could do and blablabla. "But we really have to get going, are you and Peter ready to leave?" Grace simply nodded her head and hugged her mother and Peter just a little tighter. How much of a change that had to be for Grace hadn't entered Addison's mind at first, it was not only about her, not only she was leaving everything behind, but now she was taking a little six-year-old girl away from her friends, most of her family, the environment she had gotten used to. And for what? So that she could start to feel better? Addison had told herself that it would be better for the both of them , getting away, finally healing, but right about now she wasn't so sure whether she had made the right decision or not.

xxx

Addison and her daughter were sitting in terminal four, waiting for their plane to ready for boarding. "Is it true that it rains all the time in Seattle? Because Meghan told me, that the only weather there is in Seattle is rain, all the time, it never stops, she said that she had looked it up on the internet." Grace did not look amused at all because rain always meant sitting inside. Her father had always told her that they couldn't go out to the park when it was raining and her mother had always avoided going for a walk with her, because something about her hair. It was then that Grace had told herself that she would never, ever care about her hair, but this probably was the same thing her mother used to think. At least that's what Grace assumed, after all, her father had shown her photos of her mother in middle school and her hair did not look like she had exactly cared about it then. He had told her that it was just what girls grew up to be like and that she should just watch her aunt Savvy when it rained. And she had. It was hilarious, because no one was ever more upset about messed up hair, or a messed up anything, for that matter.

Addison laughed at her daughter's expression, she looked so much like her father. "No, sweetheart, it really doesn't rain all the time, sometimes, but it rains a lot in England as well and you did like it there." She was really hoping that she was making a good point, but a good point to her and a good point to a six-year-old really were two very different things. "And you shouldn't believe everything you read on the internet." She added.

"But you always look things up on the internet." There was no way in denying this and Addison knew it. The internet had replaced books in the last years and she had grown more and more accustomed to just googling something instead of looking it up in a book.

"I know, but sometimes you just have to see for yourself." Grace nodded, her mother was right, she was always right. Her father had always told her that. She missed her dad but for some reason it didn't feel like he was really gone to her. 'Maybe no one ever goes' her other grandmother had told her. Unlike Addison's mother Eleanor looked at the world differently. Ever since her beloved son had passed away before her and her husband she believed that no soul ever leaves the earth and its loved ones. It helped her and calmed her so she always felt like Christopher was still with her. Grace liked the idea of her dad always being there, she felt like she could still always talk to him even though one of her classmates had told her that once someone is dead, they're forever gone and no one will ever see them again. But Grace didn't believe him, he was a meany.

xxx

"Auntie Adele!" Grace squealed and ran over to Richard and Adele Webber, Addison's old mentor and his wife. Squealing and running after an almost six hour flight, something Addison could only dream of. She slowly walked towards their own little welcome committee. It had been Richard and (mostly) Adele who had urged her to take the step into a new future for her and Grace. The couple had moved to Seattle about 15 years ago because Richard had been offered the position as chief of surgery, which held even more prestige in Seattle Grace Hospital than it did in New York City, or at least that was Richard's official reason for leaving and she had never wanted to question her old mentor even though Christopher had always said that there had to be more than this behind Richard's sudden move.

"Darling, you look like h-e-l-l." Adele spelled, because for some reason she did not want to say the word 'hell' in front of a young and still impressionable child.

"You know I can spell, right?" Grace did look a little offended because she wasn't that little anymore! Adele looked absolutely mortified, mostly because she had said the word 'hell' in front of Grace. "Mommy says that all the time. At least I overheard her saying it." Grace shrugged her shoulders and hugged Richard again, who had already picked her up. He had missed her and Addison, they had grown quite close in the years he was her mentor right after college. He had been struck with her talent and her empathy then and still was now. She had always been able to talk to her patients in a way not a lot of doctors could. Even in stressful situations and times when she wasn't sure of herself, she could make her patients feel better, feel like someone was listening and that someone understood their problems.

"Don't listen to Adele, you look great." Richard smiled at her. He knew with Christopher's death Addison's perfect little world she had built for herself had broken down. And he was sure that leaving New York had been the only thing to do. Not running away, but rather a new beginning, which would not have been possible with all the memories weighing her down in times of need and desperation.

"I remember why I liked you." Addison laughed and hugged him; it felt good to have someone here. Without Richard and Adele she would never have had the courage to take this step. To take any step, as a matter of fact. The day of Christopher's funeral she had been so numb she couldn't even get up. It felt like she wasn't really there, like this wasn't true and she was only dreaming. If it hadn't been for her friends there would have been no way she would have been no way she would have survived. And Grace. Grace had been the reason Addison even got out of bed in the morning, and she still was. She was the only thing worth living for.

"Uncle Richard, is it true that it always rains in Seattle?" Grace put a very dramatic stress on the word 'always' just to add emphasis to how long always would feel.

"That's not true. We have a lot of sunshine, get a ton of snow and it really doesn't rain all that often." It was a fib and Richard knew it. They were walking towards the parking lot and came by a large window front: the first impression of Seattle. And, you can already guess it, it was raining.

"It's raining!" Grace looked at her uncle Richard in shock because he had actually not told her the truth. Her expression made the three adults laugh, leaving her even less amused than she already was. "You said that it doesn't rain all the time!"

"It really doesn't, sweetheart, but at the moment, yes, it is raining. But I can assure you that we will have the sunshine back in no time." Of course he couldn't really assure her of that because it really did rain all the time.

Daddy Daddy don't leave

I'll do anything to keep you

Right here with me

Can't you see how much I need you

Daddy Daddy don't leave

Mommy's saying things she don't mean

She don't know what she's talking about

Somebody hear me out

Alrighty roooo! Is anyone still reading this, or has anyone started for that matter? Yes? Then YOU need to let me know! Give a little shout-out to a poor English/German student from Germany to make gloomy days a little more magical ;)


	2. In for a Surprise

_I am so sorry! First, again, for not __updating and the for how that chapter was uploaded? WTF was that? Code all over? Thanks Jen! I never would have noticed!  
__Trying again! I haven't updated because of the Brit Spears meltdown worthy life it's been for a while :-P, don't worry, didn't shave my head..._

_P.S. I don't really care if anyone liked this better as M*rD*r (yes, I won't even type it). ADDEK all the way :-P_

* * *

**In for a Surprise**

Addison knew she needed to get out of the house because she really was going stir crazy, Adele had offered her tea and a 'girl talk'. She loved Adele and Richard, she really did but right now she couldn't handle it when anyone tilted her head to the side and asked her, if she really was okay, because she wasn't. Which was exactly why she had to forget everything and in order to accomplish just that, Addison had to get away from people who knew about her painful past.

It had seemed like a great idea at the time, get out, drink and forget everything. Addison didn't know anyone in Seattle, which had seemed like a good idea but drinking was not as appealing as it had been when she was in college. Christopher also always made it much more fun. She smiled to herself when she thought about her husband, quickly shaking her head as she tried to think of something else. Completely lost in her thoughts, Addison did not hear the stranger that had approached her.

"Is this seat taken?" A male voice asked and she actually was glad that a distraction had appeared.

"Now it is." She answered without even looking up from her drink, which was the first she had had all night.

"So, I haven't seen you around here before." The stranger observed, watching the red head next to him who still did not even muster enough curiosity to look at him.

"Don't go through the trouble of hitting on me…" Addison lifted her gaze and took him in, her voice soft but determined. The last thing she needed was some stranger hitting on her, trying he could score. Even though he was very attractive with his dark curls and dark blue sweater.

"Let me guess, married?" He sat down next to her anyways, maybe not interested in simply hitting on her, and ordered a drink.

"Yes…" She began, pretty much on auto pilot before closing her eyes briefly as she corrected herself, not sure why she even felt like she had to, "Uhm, no, not married…"

"Oh, but you just…" He seemed confused, kind of cute actually.

"My husband passed away." Addison stated. There, she had wanted to get away from everyone who knew about what had happened to the love of her life but for some reason it felt liberating to tell a complete stranger in a bar.

"I'm really sorry." The stranger said and when she looked into his eyes she could tell his sincerity wasn't fake, but that he really did feel badly for her.

A few drinks and a couple of hours later Addison found herself enjoying the company of the stranger she had met in a bar, which was so very unlike her. His name was Derek, this much she had found out, and she felt comfortable around him. They were laughing and joking and for the first time in what felt like forever, she was actually enjoying herself. Something drew her to this man, she didn't know what it was, maybe the fact that he managed to make her feel better, maybe his looks, or maybe that he didn't treat her like she was made of glass and could break at any moment.

xxx

Unconsciously, she had moved closer towards him and his hand was resting on her knee, not daring to wander further up her leg. The laughter had faded and all there was were his amazingly blue eyes, deep and endless as the night itself and Addison found herself getting lost in them and in the moment they shared. He seemed to be just as mesmerized by her, his fingers slowly running along her cheek towards her neck. Holding his breath apprehensively because he thought she would pull back at any moment, Derek leaned in a little closer and watched her eyes fluttering shut in anticipation of what was about to come.

The sun was already beginning to sneak through the blinds, waking Addison up. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, still tired. But _oh no! _She thought as she looked around. This wasn't her room; this wasn't even close to Richard and Adele's house. Slowly she shifted her gaze a little to her left and her eyes widened in horror when she saw that she wasn't alone. There was someone in bed next to her! Someone she had only met last night and now she was in _his bed_?! This was not something that was supposed to happen! Maybe when you're in your twenties, fine, but she had a child, a job, she should know better than to stay out all night and sleep over at some stranger's house! Addison slightly cursed herself; this was something that could only happen to her. Carefully, she got out of bed, trying not to make any noise because she really didn't want him to wake up. This was enough of a mistake as it was.

Relieved, she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding this entire time. It was still raining and she was happy that she had at least gotten a cab and hopefully arrived at Richard and Adele's before anyone noticed she had been missing. Slowly she turned the key in the lock and was greeted by both Richard and his wife standing in front of her.

"Thank goodness you're home!" Richard exclaimed, she had never seen him actually worried about anyone who wasn't lying on an operating table.

"We were worried sick about you!" Adele chimed in, "where have you been?!"

"I… Uhm…" Addison's cheeks had turned bright red, this was the worst moment in her entire life. It felt like high school all over again.

"That doesn't matter, you need to eat something, and I'm already late." Richard said quickly, he really didn't need to know about her whereabouts. He kissed her on the cheek and said his goodbyes before heading out of the door. Addison and Adele looked at each other rather awkwardly before Addison excused herself to take a quick shower. After all, this was her first day of work, and she really had to make a decent impression.

"Gracie, honey, it's time for breakfast." Addison, freshly showered and looking stunning, considering the night she had had, sat down on the edge of her daughter's bed and softly stroked her hair.

"But mommy, can't I sleep for just a little bit longer?" Grace looked up at her mother, noticing that she was already dressed. The little girl sat up in bed because she really wanted to have breakfast with her mom before she had to leave for work.

"Come on." Addison said softly and wrapped her arms around her daughter to carry her down the stairs.

"You smell like daddy." Grace mumbled tiredly as her mother carried her down the stairs. Addison felt like she had just been hit with a brick. Her scarf still smelled like the man she had spent the night with and she just now realized why he must have seemed so very familiar. Tears began to well up in her eyes at the very thought of this but she quickly blinked them away.

xxx

About an hour later Addison was glad that she had made it to the hospital on time without any questions about where she had spent the night, or why she smelled like Christopher. Her heels were clicking on the floor as she nervously walked up and down a white corridor at the hospital. She was about to meet her colleagues for the very first time and trembled with anxiety. This was like the first day of school and even so many years later, she couldn't help but wonder if they would like her or not. Glad to see her old mentor, Addison almost hugged Richard because standing, or pacing, around awkwardly made her even more nervous.

"There you are." Richard smiled at her, as he approached her, another doctor in tow. "Addison Montgomery, this is Preston Burke, our head of cardio." Richard began to introduce the young doctor as his pager went off. "I'll see you later." With this he quickly rushed off.

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you." Preston Burke gave her a smile and shook her hand. "Richard has told us a lot about you."

"Only good, I hope?" Addison smiled nervously.

"Of course." He said with a friendly chuckle. "So, how do you like Seattle so far?"

"I've just gotten here, but so far it's been…" _Eventful? Surprising?_ She mused to herself. "Kind of wet." Addison didn't know what else to say and wet was quite accurate since it was raining again.

Preston laughed in agreement. "Yes, it does take a little time to get used to." Just as he was about to continue, his pager went off as well. This seemed like a busy place, Addison thought. "I'm sorry, I have to go, but go down to the nurses' station and ask for Derek Shepherd, he'll be glad to show you around." He jogged off, laughing to himself because he knew how much Derek hated to show anyone around.

Addison sighed, she didn't even know where the nurses' station was, but with some luck and the help of helpful staff, she finally found it.

"Can I help you?" She recognized the voice and quickly turned around to see who was approaching her. Addison's eyes widened in shock when she saw the man she had spent the previous night with, standing across from her now.

"Hi again." Derek finally got out when he took her in, this would be a very interesting day…

xxx

* * *

_Okay! If this comes up all weird again, let me know!_

_Alsooooo, I hope I haven't put you through so much that you won't review, because I promise to be better and update more often, as I have grown quite fond of this story :)_

_Reviews are love :-*_


	3. But He's McDreamy

_Hi! OMG I'm like so glad that like you guys like still are so totally like into this story! Okay, ending the Kim K moment!  
_Seriously, I'm glad that some of you are still reading it!

* * *

**But He's McDreamy**

"_Can I help you?" She recognized the voice and quickly turned around to see who was approaching her. Addison's eyes widened in shock when she saw the man she had spent the previous night with, standing across from her now._

"_Hi again." Derek finally got out when he took her in, this would be a very interesting day…_

After a few seconds Addison was barely able to shake the shocked expression off her face. She had left as quietly as possible only to run into him here _at work_!

"So, this is where you ran off to this morning." It wasn't much of a question and Derek gave her one of his smiles that had made her so weak in the knees. The other night Addison could still blame it on the alcohol but today his smile still had the same effect on her.

"Uh…" She was absolutely overwhelmed with this situation. Nothing like this had _ever _happened to her and she had really never felt like she should change that. "You work here?" Her voice was barely above a whisper as she stared at him in disbelief. She had finally taken in his attire, a lab coat and a SGH badge.

"I would have told you last night, or at least this morning, but you were gone…" Derek enjoyed this situation a little too much, seeing her all flustered, cheeks completely red and her eyes widened in horror. "But now this brings me to the question of what you're doing here?" He had stepped impossibly closer towards her and rested his hand on the counter next to her.

Addison, unable to pull away from him, even if her life had depended on it, tried to shrug the feeling his closeness awoke in her off. "As of this morning, I work here too…" She finally took a step back before she continued, her voice now not shaky anymore. "So, I'd suggest we keep everything between us professional..." her eyes quickly scanned his nametag, "Dr. Shepherd."

"You know, I did prefer Derek last night…" He gave her a charming smile, which quickly faded when he saw the look on her face. "Dr…?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Forbes-Montgomery." Addison stated, she hadn't yet put her badge and nametag and whatnot on.

"Very well then." Derek said and cleared his throat, if she wanted to be all-professional about things, then he wouldn't act against her wishes. Well, not entirely. "So, how is your daughter?" Friendly small talk should be fine, he thought to himself but was quickly proven wrong when her face dropped completely.

"She…" Addison began, mentally kicking herself that she had told a complete stranger about her daughter. "You know, this isn't very professional." She snapped at him and just wanted this day to end already.

"Oh, wonderful! You have met!" Both of them turned around to see Richard approaching, just when either of them had thought that things couldn't get any worse. "Derek, this is Addison Montgomery, our new head of Neonatal." He introduced briefly before continuing, "She will be working with Helen Ferguson with you. So why don't you catch up?" Derek nodded as the chief continued down the hall.

"Uhm, so, Helen Ferguson is 38 and we have discovered a spine deficiency on the baby, which makes it also your patient…" Derek took a deep breath and tried to focus, which wasn't very easy because he just wanted to talk about last night with her. "She wants to name her daughter Wesleyan, after her father Wes. He passed away not long after she had told her about her pregnancy." Addison couldn't help the small smile forming on her lips as she watched him talk about his patient. "She doesn't trust people, not even doctors, but so far she trusts me, and she will trust you too, I'm sure of that." He gave her a reassuring smile, knowing that Helen wasn't the easiest patient to work with but she was one of the people you had to love when you got to know her.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Addison asked softly, never before had she met a surgeon, who cared about his patients and their history as much as Derek seemed to care for Helen Ferguson.

"I care about all my patients." Derek somewhat snapped at her but quickly tried to explain his sudden mood swing. "Her father was my patient…" He admitted sadly as he remembered Wes and how much he had just wanted to beat cancer to continue his life and meet his granddaughter. "The day of his surgery Helen told him that he was going to be a grandfather and showed him a sonogram picture. I've never seen a person happier than he was in that moment. He hadn't told her about how bad his health really was because he had never wanted to upset her after her mother had died when she was just a child…" The sadness in his eyes made Addison reach out and gently rub his arm. She felt so unbelievably sorry for him and for Helen Ferguson. "I'm sorry, Addison – Dr. Montgomery, I mean…" He said quickly, he hadn't wanted to burden her with all this information, it had nothing much to do with the case after all.

"You can call me Addison." She gave him a smile, her hand still on his arm. "As long as you keep it professional." Addison warned him teasingly.

"Deal." Derek was able to give her a small smile; this situation wasn't as bad as he had thought when he first saw her standing at the nurses' station.

xxx

Addison came up behind Derek and asked the same question he had the night before, "Is this seat taken?" He turned around, apparently at least a little happy to see her. "It is now." He gave her a smile and continued when she had sat down next to him, "So, how's Seattle been treating you?"

"Aside from this awful rain, which makes my hair go all curly, I haven't seen anything except Richard's house, the hospital, this bar and your neighborhood." She said the last part as quietly as possible, because no one needed to hear about the new attending sleeping with… What did they call him? McDreamy? "And I don't even remember most of last night's events…" She added with an eye roll at herself.

"Nothing happened, you know." Derek took a sip of his beer and looked at her again, eyes widened in slight disbelief. "Apart from that kiss and maybe another one." He gave her a charming smile and turned towards her.

"But I figured…" Addison started, after all she had woken up next to him and wasn't exactly fully dressed.

"No." Derek chuckled when he watched her expression change from worried to relieved. "You only took your blouse off so it wouldn't wrinkle." He tried to hold back a laugh, just like he had the night before.

Addison had to chuckle at that, it did sound just like her, "So, how come you didn't mention this little detail to me before?"

"You never asked." Derek smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders.

xxx

"Hey, are you looking for someone?" Derek kneeled down in front of a little girl who had been wandering around the surgical floor. She had brown curls and looked a little lost.

"Well, I was actually supposed to stay in Uncle Richard's office but I was bored, so I went looking for mommy instead." The little girl gave him the sweetest, most sheepish smile.

"What's your mommy's name?" Derek asked her with a smile on his lips.

"Addison Montgomery, but she always tells me not to talk to strangers." She wrinkled her nose slightly when she realized she had talked to a stranger.

"I'm Derek." He introduced himself, still smiling as he remembered how Addison had talked about her daughter and how her eyes had always sparkled then.

"I'm Grace. You know, like Grace Kelly." Gracie had no idea who Grace Kelly even was but her father had told her about Grace Kelly and how she was just as graceful.

"That's a very pretty name. Now, do you want me to help you find your mom?" Grace quickly nodded at this; no one had really bothered to help her before Derek. "Alright then." Derek got off the ground and the little girl took his hand as they walked down the corridor, earing a few strange looks from nurses and doctors. They walked right towards Addison, who was standing outside of a patient's room, talking to her intern.

"Mommy!" Grace squealed and ran towards her mother, dragging Derek along. "I've met one of your friends!" She exclaimed and grinned at her mother. Addison turned around and smiled at her daughter before looking at Derek. "Well, I'm glad you two met." She chuckled.

"Me too!" Grace exclaimed excitedly before looking at Derek. "You could ask mommy out some time!"

Addison's eyes widened and her cheeks turned bright red at this. "Honey, mommy doesn't need a date." She told her daughter, her voice a little lowered because not everyone needed to hear this conversation.

"Auntie Adele says that you do. And everyone here says he's McDreamy. And you should really ask mommy out."

Derek looked about as uncomfortable as Addison did and avoided eye contact. Of course he would love to ask Addison out, he hadn't been able to think of anything else ever since he had first laid eyes on her. But she didn't want that and she had made that rather clear. "I should, uhm… Go…" Derek gave her an awkward smile and then looked at Grace. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Kelly." The little girl giggled at this and shook his hand before he walked away.

"Mommy, he likes you!" Gracie repeated before her mother kneeled down next to her.

"Honey, he doesn't." Addison said, more to herself than to her daughter before she continued, "But be that as it may, it is not up to you to find me a date, okay?" She raised her eyebrows sternly. Before Grace could answer Richard had approached the two of them. "There you are!" He exclaimed when he saw Gracie.

"I met Dr. McDreamy!" Grace told him happily. "And he likes mommy!" Addison closed her eyes in utter embarrassment and shook her head when Richard looked at her. "Gracie, mommy has a surgery tonight, so I won't be home for dinner. Will you and Richard be alright?" She asked her daughter.

"Yep." Grace just answered with a smile. She loved her uncle Richard.

"Okay, bye, sweetheart." Addison hugged her daughter and gave her a kiss before she had to leave.

"So, it's just the two of us, honey." Richard scooped her up in his arms and walked towards his office. "How about we order some pizza?"

"Yes! Because you're not _theeeee_ greatest cook…" Grace gave him a sweet smile, knowing she shouldn't say things like that.

"So, McDreamy likes your mommy?" Richard asked. He really did want to know, not for gossip sake but because he really cared about Addison and maybe his wife had been right when she had said that Addison needed to move on at some point.

"Yes!" Gracie nodded quickly before she continued, "And he smells so good!"

"Oh, does he now?" Richard couldn't suppress his chuckle at her comment.

"Mhm, and mommy smelled just like him this morning!" Grace snuggled up to her uncle who turned bright wide. Oh, no, she didn't…

xxx

Addison was incredibly tired and rubbed her eyes. She had just gotten out of her last surgery when her pager had gone off and an emergency surgery followed. Then she was still fine, the adrenaline keeping her wide awake but now she felt like lying down on the floor to just get some rest. Stifling a groan she discovered that none of the on-call rooms was vacant. So there was absolutely no place for her to sleep, except the floor maybe… When she opened the last door and found someone in this bed as well, she had to do her best to suppress a groan when she heard a muffled voice from the bed, "What's wrong?"

"Derek?"

"Addison, what's wrong?" If it had been anyone else, Derek would have yelled at whoever it was to close the door because he was really trying to sleep. But with Addison everything seemed different.

"Oh, there's no place to sleep, except for the floor, perhaps…" She was about to close the door because he must have been as tired as she was.

"Come here, you can have my bed." Derek already sat up, his eyes still slightly closed because he feared for his corneas.

"No, Derek, I would feel horrible. Go back to sleep!"

"Or…" He leaned back against the wall, rubbing his eyes, "I can scoot over. Then we could both sleep?" Maybe it was the complete sleep deprivation that made him offer this, maybe not. Normally Addison would never have considered this but right now her entire body was yearning for sleep so she nodded her head and stepped inside, taking her lab coat off. "Thank you, Derek." She watched him lie back down and settled down next to him with as much space between them as possible. After all, she didn't want him to get the wrong idea of her, _again_.

"Good night, Addison." He whispered and with this went to sleep. Even though he would have liked nothing more than to just pull her closer.

* * *

_OKAY! So, what did you think? LIKE? HATE? I'm a little hyper and really do need your opinion, please :)_

_REVIEWS ARE LOVE, darlings ;)_

_P.S. Did you get email notifications that there was a new chapter? Cause last time I didn't -_-_


	4. Busted

Alrighty! I am very, very sorry I haven't updated in so long! But I sincerely do hope that some of you are still reading this! While writing I totally got caught up in the moment and actually had them make out, which I quickly deleted, because, let's face it, we can't have them slip and fall into porn yet!

This is for EMILY! ;)

Oh, I don't own anything. Does this actually protect me from ever getting sued?

* * *

**Busted**

A few hours had passed when Addison awoke from what might have been the deepest slumber in the last years. She felt completely rested and save. It wasn't until she stretched her legs out a little that she realized that she wasn't alone. The secure feeling that consumed her mind and soul came from the person whose hand was wrapped around her waist. Derek Shepherd. Her college seemed to have that effect on her. Addison took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment as she enjoyed the warmth that was radiating from his body and how nice it felt to have him this close to her again.

"Derek?" She whispered softly after a bit, still somewhat hoping that he was still asleep and she could lay there for a little longer.

"Hmm?" Derek stirred behind her and realized that his arm was around her waist and his face was buried in her hair. He pulled back a little, taken aback that she hadn't moved, or protested, or freaked out.

"Thank you." Against all his predictions she was more than content with him lying behind her.

"For what?" He questioned and realized that his hand was not only on her waist but underneath her scrub top. He froze, unsure of whether he should move his hand away or leave it there.

"For the best sleep I've gotten in a really long time." Addison said softly and closed her eyes again. She didn't want this moment to end just yet and had a feeling that he didn't either.

"Same here." He decided to just push his luck and pulled her closer as he buried his nose in her hair to inhale her scent. His fingers trailed over her hipbone and Addison couldn't get over the tingling sensation in her stomach. She pushed her hips back against his only slightly but of course he noticed and couldn't believe that she acted like he had never even dreamt of. Just as he was thinking that this was pretty much all he could want in this very moment he felt her turning in his arms. Addison's breath got caught in her throat when she got lost in his blue eyes, their lips only a few inches apart. His gaze was so intense that she thought that she would melt under it she held her breath when she felt him inching closer and closer. After what had felt like eternity his lips were on hers. Softly, at first as if he was testing the waters, unsure of how she would react. But when he felt her lips closing over his bottom lip that was all the reassurance he needed. Derek wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her closer to him and felt her moan softly against his lips, which only made him want her even more. Her lips parted underneath his just before her tongue slipped into his mouth. Just as she was about to wrap her leg around him the door was opened.

"WHOA!" Alex Karev stood in the door, his mouth had dropped open at the sight in front of him, both of his attendings in bed, making out. Addison and Derek stared at each other in shock before she quickly moved out of the bed, grabbed her lab coat and brushed past Karev, her cheeks redder than her hair.

"Not even a word, Karev." Derek warned and gave the intern an annoyed look before he got out of bed again. What the hell had just happened?!

"Dude, she's hot, can't blame you." Alex shrugged, his shock had already turned into a smirk as Derek walked past him to catch up with the redhead, who had already made her way down the hall.

"Addison! Wait!" He tried but either she didn't want to hear him or she was already too far away. "Damn it." He mumbled to himself. He had screwed up big time. He never should have kissed her and the entire situation had probably overwhelmed her. If he had ever had a shot with her, he had completely ruined it.

"Hey, Derek!" He turned around to find Grace standing behind him and hugged her teddy bear tightly.

"Hi." Derek gave her a soft smile and knelt down in front of the little girl. "How do you like Seattle so far?"

He chuckled softly when she saw the way she crinkled her nose at his question. "Well, it really rains a lot. Do you know where I can get a sandwich? Because uncle Richard had to do something…" Richard had explained the exact surgery he had to talk about with another doctor, but how was she supposed to remember, or even pronounce it?

"Yeah, come on, I'll take you." He gave her a soft smile and got off the ground again. Derek found Grace completely endearing, just like her mother. "And you know Richard?" He asked as they continued down the hall towards the cafeteria.

"Yes! He is like my uncle and he was there when I was born and for my birthdays and for Christmas and…" She had to take a breath because she had been talking too fast, "I love him." She finished with a grin.

"He's pretty great, huh?"

"Mommy always says that I shouldn't say 'huh' because people who say that will never graduate high school, let alone university." Grace giggled since Dr. Derek had said 'huh'.

"She says that?" He questioned with a laugh, already picturing Addison telling her daughter that.

"Mhm, but you're a doctor, so you can't be stupid."

"Don't be so sure…" Derek mumbled mostly to himself. When it came to Addison his decisions hadn't been the smartest.

"Do you like my mommy?" Grace looked up at the tall doctor and stopped as they had reached the cafeteria.

"Yeah, I do." And it really was the truth he really did like her. But Grace thought that liking her meant being friends, so he hadn't said anything wrong. Right?

"Like you like like her? Because I like you…" She gave him a heartwarmingly sweet smile before continuing, "but mommy like likes you." Derek looked at the little girl completely dumbfounded. "Oh, come on! I'm six years old!"

He raised his eyebrows at her, slightly amused now. "Are you in school yet?"

Grace nodded her head at this, beaming with pride. "Yes! I'm in first grade! But don't change the topic."

"You're pretty smart." He chuckled and got her a sandwich.

"My mommy says so too." She took the sandwich and grinned. "Thank you."

"Do you miss New York?" Derek asked her once they had reached an empty table and the little girl had climbed onto one of the chairs.

"I miss my dad." She sighed sadly and looked down at her sandwich.

"I'm sorry." Derek said sincerely and tugged a stray strand of her hair behind her ear.

"What's your daddy like? Because mine was the greatest in the world, he always took me camping and even talked mommy into coming with us."

"Then I guess my dad was the second best in the world… But he died when I was just two years older than you are now." Grace looked up at him and hugged him tightly, which surprised him, to say the least. He would have never expected a six year old to act this mature and empathetic. His arms wrapped around her and he hugged her back with a soft smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry, Derek." She whispered.

"I'm sorry too, sweetie."

"Hey…" Addison had approached the table and tried to avoid looking at Derek. "Are you alright, honey?" She tilted her head to the side and looked at her daughter, who was still hugging Derek.

"Derek's daddy died too."

"Oh…" Addison then looked up at him and gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry." She told him quietly and gave his hand a soft squeeze. He looked up at her, probably just as surprised at this as she was.

"It's okay, it happened a long time." He cleared his throat and tried to shake the feeling of grief off. He hadn't felt like this in a really long time and usually just avoided to talk about his father. Derek hadn't told anyone about what had happened and now he had and wished he could just stop the feelings that had followed this revelation. "It'll get easier, I promise." He told Grace softly but also looked over at Addison. The little girl pulled back a little and nodded at the exact same time as her mother, making Derek smile at how alike they were.

"I think we should go, sweetheart." Addison told her daughter after a bit and stroked her hair. "Aunt Adele expects us home for dinner."

"Can Derek come too?" Grace asked her mother, her eyes big and pleading.

"I'm sorry, I have a surgery soon." He told her softly and saw her eyes grow sadder, quickly adding, "but we can go to the zoo this weekend?" She really had him wrapped around her finger by now.

"YES!" She squealed happily. "Thank you for the sandwich, Derek! Can I go say bye to uncle Richard?" Grace looked over at her mother.

Addison nodded her head. "But be back in a few minutes, okay?" She knew her daughter would probably get distracted and end up wandering around the hospital, which she had already loved to do back in New York.

"Okay!" And with this Grace ran off down the hall to find her uncle Richard, leaving her mother and Derek sitting next to each other, her hand still on top of his.

"Thank you." She gave him a smile and was relieved that he didn't bring up the whole on call room scenario. "Gracie really likes you."

"I know, she told me." Derek gave her a charming smile that already made her melt a little again. "She told me you like me too." His smile had turned into a rather smug grin as he watched her face for a reaction.

"Hmm… She's such a little loud mouth." She blushed and shook her head, a smile on her lips nonetheless. "You do know that she has you wrapped around her little finger, right?"

"Yeah, I do." Derek sighed dramatically but had to smile at how beautiful she really was. "And just so you know, I like you too." With this he got up and leaned in to kiss her cheek. He wanted nothing more than to just pull her closer again but he knew he couldn't and he also didn't know if she really wanted that.

Just as Addison was about to reply, her fingers already tightening around his, Grace tugged on her other arm. "Let's go, mommy!"

"Yeah… Right…" Addison was still staring at Derek when she finally let go of his hand and stood up as well, her gaze still on his.

"Goodbye, you two." He bent down to kiss Grace's cheek, making the little girl giggle. He watched a still completely perplexed Addison walk out of the cafeteria, her daughter in her arms.

"He smells really good, doesn't he?" Grace held her bear tightly.

"I don't know about that, honey." Addison told her daughter quickly, hoping she wouldn't catch onto anything. But how would a six year old comprehend something she wasn't even comprehending herself.

"Yes, you do! You smell just like him!" _Busted…_

* * *

Did you like it? At least a little? I really hope so! I welcome your reviews (of all who are actually aware that this is an ADDEK fix, so don't start with the gruesome twosome that was M**D**!)

AND! I LOVE ALL OF YOU WHO ARE STILL READING THIS :-***


	5. Just Talking

**Daddy's Little Girl - Chapter 5**

_Hi! Okay, finally an update! _

_I re read my old version and decided that things were kind of moving too fast… As much as I love Addek, they shouldn't rush this and I need to focus on the whole past thing some more, so I'm sorry about that..._

* * *

**Just Talking**

"So, what's going on between you and Dr. Montgomery?" Preston Burke leaned against the nurses' station and raised his eyebrows at his friend and colleague.

"What do you mean? We're friends," Derek said, trying to shrug this whole thing off as nonchalantly as he possibly could considering what had actually happened between him and Addison.

"Oh, just friends, huh?" Preston sounded rather amused and saw Derek nod in reply. "So why do you never kiss me in an on-call room? I'm not saying that I mind, but if that's what friends do…"

"What?!" Derek slammed the chart he had pretended to read shut and looked up at his friend, an annoyed look on his face. "How do you know that?!" He whispered so no one would over hear what they were talking about even though he was sure that someone had already gossiped it around.

"Uhm, yeah, there's this concept you might not be entirely familiar with, so let me enlighten you," Preston took a deep breath, not making Derek any happier, "It's called: Interns talk if they see their attendings screwing around in on-call rooms."

"Nothing happened!"

"So you didn't kiss the woman who has been working here for what? Three weeks?" There was no such thing as _just kissing_, especially not for Derek who was so incredibly picky about who he would even date because he needed a connection, a sign from above that she really was the one for him. Which probably was why he had never gotten married.

"Well, yeah, that happened, but it's really no big deal," Derek sighed and rubbed his temples. Could this day _be _any worse?

"So, how much do you like her?" Preston no longer sounded amused but rather sympathetic because he knew that his best friend was really starting to fall for this woman.

"A lot," Derek said with a sigh. He really liked Addison, more than he had liked anyone in a very long time but it was just so unbelievably complicated. "But I really don't know how to do this."

"Kissing her? From what I've heard you certainly know how to do _that_," Preston laughed but one quick look at his friend's face told him that this joke really wasn't appreciated. "Sorry, man."

"Her husband just died, she has a little daughter… I mean, this is doomed."

"The important question here is: How does she feel about you?"

"I really don't know… Gracie says she likes me," Derek said with a smile. "I mean, she did kiss me back. At least until Karev walked in."

"Why don't you ask her out? I mean, what's the worst that could happen?" Preston hoped that his friend wasn't making a mistake chasing a woman, who maybe wasn't even interested, but it would be much worse if he never tried.

"Uhm, she could hear me?!"

"Be a man and ask her out." Preston padded Derek on his back and turned around to walk down the hall.

Derek sighed and ran his fingers through his deep brown hair. How could he have ever gotten himself into a situation like this? Normally he never had troubles getting a date but that normally was with women he didn't care for as much after years as he cared about Addison after only a few weeks.

"Dr. Shepherd?" A voice startled him and caused him to turn around. Meredith Grey, a young intern was standing behind him in a lab coat that seemed to be about ten sizes too big.

"Dr. Grey." He gave her a brief nod.

"Your surgery was incredible." She smiled and twisted her fingers around the material of her lab coat.

"Thank you."

"I was just wondering if you would you like to have coffee with me some time?"

There. This was how a normal person asked someone out. Why couldn't he just ask Addison and convey that he wanted to be more than just her friend? Or had he already done that by kissing her repeatedly? He saw that Meredith Grey was still standing in front of him and realized that he hadn't even answered her. "Oh, uhm, I'm sure you're very nice but no, I'm sorry."

"Oh… Okay…" The young intern looked like a deer caught in the headlines and made Derek quite uncomfortable so he quickly excused himself and walked off.

xxx

"Derek said that he would take me to the zoo this weekend!" Gracie exclaimed excitedly at the dinner table that night.

"Oh, is he now?" Adele smiled at the little girl and her enthusiasm, glad that she had adjusted to Seattle and their new living arrangements and everything.

"Yes! And he is sooo cool!" She grinned before continuing, "right, mommy?" She looked at her mother who was more than just a little uncomfortable with the subject of Derek, especially at the dinner table with Adele and Richard.

"Yes, honey, he is very nice," Addison said quickly and resumed to eat her food, hoping that this would be with this topic.

"Mommy really likes him! And he likes her too!" And there it was. Of course all eyes were now on Addison, who was shifting in her chair uncomfortably. She wasn't even so sure about her feelings for Derek, so how could her six years old daughter possibly have figured this out already?!

"Like I said, he is very nice."

"But you like him!"

"Grace Elisabeth Montgomery, that is enough," Addison scolded her daughter rather calmly but gave her a look that let the little girl know that it was better not to say anything so she nodded her head and sat back on her chair.

Except for some small talk nothing else was spoken at the dinner table. A little chit chat about some surgeries, the weather and the greatness of the pink cupcakes at the hospital cafeteria. But something told Addison that they all weren't done talking about this whole thing with Derek just yet.

"So… McDreamy?" Adele raised her eyebrows very matter off factly at Addison when they were standing in the kitchen and loaded the dishwasher.

"Adele…" Addison sighed because she really didn't know what to say anymore. She had kissed Derek without even thinking about Christopher and it broke her heart.

"Come on, there really is nothing wrong with feeling this way. It was bound to happen some time and it is only healthy. You're not," She immediately stopped and swallowed the word _dead _before even saying it because she knew how much it would upset Addison.

Addison flinched because she knew exactly what Adele was about say and it didn't hurt less even though she hadn't finished her sentence. "I know but all of this is just so…" She sighed and closed her eyes for a second. When exactly had her life gotten so unbelievably messed up? "Five years ago I had everything I ever wanted… I mean, I was married to the most perfect man who loved me and we had the most wonderful daughter and good jobs… It was like everything was so perfect. And then it all just fell apart," she whispered and felt the tears welling up in her eyes again. She knew that she was a mess ever since everything had come crumbling down around her and she didn't want to drag anyone else into the shambles that were her personal life. It was horrible enough that Grace had to deal with this.

"Honey," Adele hugged her before continuing softly, "maybe you need to stop living in the past. I know this is a terrible thing to say but Christopher would have wanted you to move on, you know that."

"I didn't think about Christopher," Addison whispered and looked at Adele, who seemed to be rather confused. "When I kissed Derek… I didn't even think of Christopher."

"You kissed?" Liking Derek was one thing but they had kissed?

"Uhm… Yeah…" Addison felt uneasy talking about this especially since it made her like she had betrayed her husband which of course was ridiculous but she felt like the worst person on earth.

"Do you like him?"

"Yeah…" She looked at the ground. She shouldn't like him, or anyone for that matter. It was too soon. Too soon to move on, too soon to not think about her husband and too soon to meet anyone.

"But, Addison, that's good. You have to move on at some point." Adele watched the younger woman look up at her, eyes filled with uncertainty. "Christopher will always be a part of your life and that's good but he wouldn't have wanted you to old and bitter, you know," she teased and tried to get a smile out of Addison.

"Yeah… Thank you, Adele, especially for calling me old and bitter," she chuckled and hugged Adele again.

xxx

Addison leaned against the railing in front of the big panorama window at the hospital. She had had an early surgery and hadn't had any time to see her daughter.

"I'm glad you're having a good time with auntie Adele," Addison smiled when she listened to her daughter on the phone. "I love you too, see you tonight, sweetheart." She hung up the phone and realized Derek was standing next to her, a smile on his face.

"Hi, how was dinner last night?" He looked out of the window at the rain and the storm outside. Seattle weather really wasn't something this city could be proud of.

"It was alright, I guess," She watched him out of the corner of her eye and had to smile when she got that tingly feeling in her stomach again. She really liked him…

"It was alright you guess?" He had to laugh and turned around slightly so that he was now facing her, an amused smile on his face.

"Yeah… It was alright," she had to laugh as well at how stupid and vague she sounded. "So how was your evening?" It was a good idea to change the subject because she really didn't want to discuss the main topic of last night with him.

"Oh, you know, it was alright, I guess." Addison knew that he was teasing her and rolled her eyes because of it. "Not really eventful, surgery, a lot of paperwork and an intern asking me out."

She had been nodding along but suddenly her head shot up. Someone had asked him out? And why was he telling her this? And WHY did it bother her? What had he said? Oh, no, he hadn't said yes, had he?

"I said no," he sounded so very matter off factly and tuned towards the window again. He didn't even know why he told her and what kind of a reaction he expected.

"Why are you telling me this?" Derek could feel her gaze burning into him but didn't turn his head to look at her.

"I thought we were talking." He shrugged his shoulders. Of course this really wasn't why he had told her and they both knew it. He had expected a reaction but even he wasn't entirely sure. Derek didn't want to push her into anything but he really liked this woman and that wasn't something that ever happened to him.

"Right." She nodded her head and was till looking at him, opening her mouth to speak but quickly closing it again without actually saying something.

"Go out with me," Derek stated simply and turned towards her, suddenly invading her personal space.

"I… uhm, whoa, what?" She took a step back, her eyes widened in shock. "I thought we were just talking."

"I like you," he sighed and looked right into her eyes.

* * *

_Okay, so he told her that he likes her, what do you think, how shall I proceed and is someone even still reading this story?_

_Reviews are love :-*_


	6. Attracting Bears

**Daddy's Little Girl**

_Hi! Okay, so here's another update and it's longer that the others but from now on there won't be too much from the old story in there. _

_I hope you like it anyway because I really don't want them to rush this, so, we're going slow. AND! I have absolutely no clue if it's just a certain scent that would attract a bear, but I did have to laugh when I read that cougars really are attracted by some Calvin Klein cologne :D_

* * *

**Chapter Six - Attracting Bears**

"_Go out with me," Derek stated simply and turned towards her, suddenly invading her personal space. _

"_I… uhm, whoa, what?" She took a step back, her eyes widened in shock. "I thought we were just talking."_

"_I like you," he sighed and looked right into her eyes. _

Addison stood there, completely taken aback and too baffled to even answer him. He had asked her out and then he had told her that he liked her. It was just too much to comprehend at the moment. She knew that everyone must think that she was completely clueless about her own feelings but the truth was that she knew that she liked him too but she also knew that she felt guilty for moving on with her life so soon or for just moving on at all. Back in New York Addison had hated to be treated like the grieving widow who had lost the love of her life and needed to be pitied but even without anyone feeling sorry for her she just felt broken and like no one deserved being put through that.

"You don't even know me," she whispered and tried to avoid looking at him. They had just met and she was convinced that he had no idea what he was getting into. She had a daughter and had just lost her husband; this wasn't what anyone should burden themselves with.

"I want to get to know you. Give me a chance, Addison." He took another step towards her and tilted her chin up so that she was looking right into his eyes again. When Addison opened her mouth to speak Derek quickly cut her off before she could turn him down again. "We don't even have to go out on a date or anything. Just as friends." Of course she knew that there couldn't be anything like 'just friends' between them but it made her feel more at ease so she nodded her head in reply, still hardly able to form a sentence.

xxx

Derek was walking along the pale hospital halls, something that he really disliked about hospitals – the lack of color and life. Suddenly his musings were interrupted by a little girl tripped and then fell onto the floor in front of him so Derek rushed over to help her up when he saw that it was Grace.

"Thank you," she smoked at him once he had helped her up.

"You know, for someone named Grace, you're really not that graceful," Derek chuckled when Grace tripped again but this time didn't fall.

"And you really don't have enough sheep around to be named Shepherd," the little girl replied with a grin on her face because even she knew that this comeback had been pretty good.

"Touché," he admitted with a laugh. "Are you looking for your mom?"

"Well… Kind of… Auntie Adele and I are playing hide and seek."

"Oh, are you now?" He chuckled, not really able to picture Adele playing hide and seek.

Grace nodded her head before turning a little more serious, "so, did you ask my mommy out yet?"

"Wha-" Derek figured he now had the same shocked look on his face as Addison did earlier when he had tried to ask her out.

"She likes you and you like her. That means that you're supposed to ask her out and then kiss her on the porch when you bring her home on your third date." She saw the look on his face and continued, "I watch Melrose Place, Beverly Hills 90120 and Dawson's Creek with mommy."

"Your mom watches that?" Derek didn't know whether he was surprised or amused because he never would have thought.

"Yes, she says that and Keeping up with the Kardashians is," She paused to think of the word her mother had used, "compensating her job." Grace shrugged her shoulders because she really had no clue what 'compensating really meant but if her mother said it then it had to make sense.

"Okay, that sounds reasonable," Derek tried to hide his chuckle when he pictured Addison Montgomery, one of the best neo natal surgeons of their time watching Keeping up with the Kardashians.

"Grace! There you are!" They turned around to see Adele coming up behind her, a relieved expression on her face.

"She didn't know you were playing hide and seek, did she?" Derek whispered so that Adele couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Not so much…" She looked at the ground before looking back at Adele. "Derek wants to ask mommy out!"

This was enough to change the expression on Adele's face and she now raised her eyebrows at Derek.

"I never said that," he told Adele quickly, the last thing he needed was Richard thinking that he not only wanted to date a colleague but also the very same colleague who was staying with their boss and had just lost her husband. "Your mommy and I are just good friends," Derek said softly when he had turned back towards Grace.

"But that's not true!" Grace protested and gave Derek a look. Why were grown ups so stupid some times?!

"Come on, Grace, Derek has to work," Adele said quickly and took the little girl's hand. "How about we have some lunch?"

Gracie nodded reluctantly and waved at Derek. "Bye!" She knew that there was no way she could argue with grown ups about this. Maybe she should just work out some sort of plan like those kids on 'The Parent Trap'.

"Dr. Montgomery," Derek had come up behind Addison who was standing in front of the OR board and he could see that she was off for lunch just like he was since they had just finished rounds. "How about a friendly lunch?" Maybe using the term 'friendly' had just made this anything but breezy but he really wanted to convince her that he wanted to get to know her.

"Oh, I'm all set." She held up a granola bar from the vending machine, still not turning around because he was standing so close to her.

"Come on, that's hardly lunch and I promise to leave you alone completely. Just want you to eat properly." Derek shrugged his shoulders and came to stand next to her, a grin on his face.

Addison hated that he made her feel like a silly schoolgirl with that smile of his. She was smart and a surgeon, for god's sakes! "Of course you are." She turned towards him and raised her eyebrows. "Where do you want to go?"

"I know just the place," he motioned for the door to the stairwell.

"Oh, is Prince Charming really taking me to the stairwell for lunch?" She teased him and walked towards the heavy door that he held open for her. To be completely honest, she had not once used the stairs at Seattle Grace before.

"Nope, but you can't get where I want to take you when you use the elevator," he laughed and nudged her playfully, leading the way up to their destination.

"The roof?" Addison raised her eyebrows at him when he held the door open and she saw two deck chairs in a corner under a roofed part of building.

"Yes, mi lady, is that not to your liking?" He set the takeout containers down on the small table between them.

"So you already got enough food for both of us but how did you know I would even say yes?" She sat down in one of the chairs and tried to hide her smile when she realized that the view from up there was more than breath taking.

"Easy, no woman can resist me." When she turned towards him she could see the grin on his face, indicating that he was just joking.

"Of course," Addison had to laugh but knew that he probably had a point. He felt so familiar, as if she had known him all her life and as if he could make all her worries disappear magically.

"So, Dr. Montgomery, how are you liking Seattle so far?"

"Well, Dr. Shepherd," she chuckled and rolled her eyes, "I think I now actually like it better here." Addison gave him a smile. They had talked a little during lunch and she had admired Seattle from up on the roof.

"I'm glad, it really isn't so bad here. You can hike and camp just a little out of town," he stopped and looked the woman opposite from him up and down and had to laugh, "but I guess you're not really into that, are you?"

"Uhm… No." She had to laugh as well and blushed a little. Of course she didn't wear heels and pencil skirts at home but camping and hiking had never really been her favourite way to pass time. "My husband always took Grace camping, she loved it… Maybe I should have come with them," her voice sounded sad and broken and she looked back at the city.

"You can still take Grace now," Derek told her softly and rubbed her upper arm. He knew how much the death of someone you love could break a person and he knew that his mother had never been the same after his father had passed away.

"Oh, no, I would get eaten by a bear, a mountain lion," she had to laugh slightly and shook her head. "Chris went on and on about how my perfume attracted bears that one time I actually did agree to hiking and camping that one time…"

"You didn't know that before?"

"No! Well… I thought he was just teasing me with this list of stuff I couldn't bring and what I couldn't do and what not." She rolled her eyes at the memory. How was she supposed to know all of that was real?

"Okaaaay," Derek had to laugh, "so you really attracted a bear?"

"Yes and I thought it was going to kill us… But thankfully some ranger or whatever scared it off."

"Are you serious?" He was still laughing. "In all those years of camping and hiking I was only able to watch those animals from a distance and you go once and nearly die?"

"Shut up, it really wasn't funny." She tried her best not to laugh when she saw the look on his face. This had been one of Christopher's favourite stories to tell their friends even though he had not been too pleased when it happened.

"I hope you never wore perfume while hiking in the mountains again…"

"I never went with him again after he actually made me wash it off in this insanely cold creek."

By now Derek was laughing loudly when he saw that she was laughing as well. "Yeah, I probably would have done the same. You're a dangerous woman to be around."

"Oh, you two would have gotten along so well." She shook her head since Christopher had always told her the same.

"So, what else do you do when you're not playing the bear whisperer?"

"I work. And go wherever Grace wants to go, you know, sometimes I even get to watch some TV," she chuckled, it really wasn't often they had time away from work.

"Mhm, so, you preferred Dawson and Joey or Dawson and Jen?" He asked nonchalantly but had to laugh at the look she gave him. "Your daughter told me," he explained.

"I never really liked Dawson because he just always cries about everything but the more important question here is how you know that?"

"I have four sisters, I was always forced to watch stuff like that."

"The first season came out in 1998, there's no way you were still forced to watch that!" Addison laughed at the look on his face, just like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Well, you watch Keeping up with the Kardashians!" Yes, it really was all he could come up with but it would do to divert attention from his knowledge of Dawson's Creek.

"You really have to stop talking to my daughter without me…"

"Oh, someone is embarrassed, huh?" He teased her, glad to see her so completely relaxed.

"Don't say 'huh', I always tell Grace that," she started but was interrupted by Derek.

"That people who say 'huh' don't graduate high school, let alone university."

"Hmm, you've heard that too," Addison gave him a smile. Throughout their conversation she had kept inching just a little closer towards him and was now sitting right next to him.

"Yes, but gladly I did manage to graduate university, a good one, I might add, so we have to get back to work… As much as I hate to say it." His last sentence had caused another smile to appear on her beautiful face.

xxx

"So, I hear that I have to have a serious conversation with Shepherd?" Richard raised his eyebrows at Addison when they were standing in the kitchen after dinner that same night.

Addison blushed, her face now bright red. Oh no, Adele had told him what Grace had said earlier about Derek asking her out on a date. Of course Adele had asked her about it earlier and she had only rolled her eyes and brushed it off but of course Adele hadn't bought it.

"Because both of you were late for the staff meeting," Richard explained. He had seen both of them sneaking in and had intended on teasing Addison but maybe there was a little more to it?

"Oh, uhm, that, right, we were just having lunch. As friends." She cursed her rambling and how nervous this topic made her. She wasn't even ready to deal with the feelings she had for Derek so talking about it made her very uncomfortable.

"Must have been a very nice lunch." Richard only grinned at her and walked out of the kitchen again. He hadn't missed to notice her chipper mood after lunch.

* * *

_Did you like it? What would you like to happen?_

REVIEWS ARE LOVE and (insert British accent) all you need is love ;)


	7. The First Date

**Daddy's Little Girl **

_Okay, shame on me, it has taken me incredibly long to update but now it's here! Their first actual date and I swear I'm totally falling in love with Derek! Life can be cruel that way… I'm kinda sad not more people are reviewing but I'm guessing not too many people still read much Addek ff, which probably makes me even sadder… _

_But for those who still crave some Addek AU (just learned what that meant, btw) fluff, here you go! And to all those good-looking, kind surgeons out there, feel free to message me if you feel like taking me out on a date like that ;) _

_Oh, and I do recommend the country kind of love playlist on spotify for the date part of this story 3_

* * *

**Chapter Seven - The First Date**

A few weeks had gone by and Addison had gotten used to spending most of her "free" time at the hospital with Derek. She liked everything she had gotten to know about him and couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach whenever he flashed her one of those trademark smiles that had earned him the nickname of 'McDreamy' and Addison really liked McDreamy… But in all those weeks he had never mentioned wanting to take her out again and this nagging voice inside of her head kept wondering whether he was actually just looking to be friends with her. The last time she had been officially asked out on a date had been in college and that was longer ago than she cared to admit. So maybe Derek really wasn't interested in dating her anymore? Wait, was she even interested in dating him? 'Of course you are, don't be an idiot,' that same voice in her head seemed to even add one of those obnoxious eye rolls to this statement. She liked him and that he could make her forget about everything around her. With Derek everything seemed so completely light and carefree, almost as if they were the only two people in the world.

Now he was sitting opposite from her on one of the beds in the on call rooms. They had decided to hide from their interns, who even followed them around with questions during their breaks, for just a little while and she had given him a look when he had suggested the on call room. He had laughed and pulled the poker cards out of his lab coat and she had more than willingly agreed to a poker game.

"You know, you're really not good at this game…" Derek looked at her, a grin on his face because of the annoyance on her features.

"Well, I am good at so many things, it would be very unfair if I was good at poker too." She laughed and leaned back against the wall behind her. They really had to go back to work soon and face the ton of questions their interns had for them. Whoever said that there were no stupid questions clearly hadn't worked with interns before…

Derek only rolled his eyes in reply and put the cards back in his pocket. "How about I trade you O'Malley and Yang for Karev and Grey?"

"Oh, no way, explaining to Karev that there is no way he can keep hitting on my patients and make sleazy comments is actually more bearable than Yang… Speaking of whom, the nurses are saying that she spent yesterday's break with Burke…"

"We spend our breaks together." Derek shrugged his shoulders and didn't look at her because he would have had to laugh. Of course he knew exactly what the nurses were saying.

"In an on call room."

"You know, maybe they were just playing poker too!" Now he had to laugh as well and she threw a pillow at him. "Have fun explaining this by the way."

"I live with our boss and my little daughter is already looking for suitable dates for me. So thank you, Derek, for making my life just a little more complicated!" They both shared a laugh before a moment of silence that she suddenly ended. "So when are you ever going to ask me out on that date you talked about?" Her bold question betrayed the nervousness she felt rise within her. Her heart was beating so fast she could have sworn that she would pass out any moment. And then he smiled at her and everything seemed forgotten.

"How about now?"

xxx

"I cannot believe you're actually ditching your own mother," Addison said with a very dramatic sigh but her daughter only grinned and put on her coat. Richard had told her that they would go to the movies and she had been more than excited to spend an evening with her uncle Richard.

"You could have gone to play Bridge with Adele." Richard laughed when he came down the stairs. Adele's Friday nights were reserved for Bridge and he usually was working at the hospital but tonight he would finally do something else than paper work and budgets and all those horrible things that gathered dust on his desk throughout a very busy week. "So, little Miss, are we ready?"

"We are!" She said excitedly and walked over to her mother to hug her goodbye.

"What are your plans tonight?" Richard asked after he had put on his coat, now ready for an evening with his 'niece' that promised to be a lot more relaxing that Adele's bridge nights or working at the hospital (even though he'd choose that over bridge any day).

"Oh, just dinner…" She said nonchalantly, leaving out the minor detail of whom she was having dinner _with_.

"Have fun!" Grace hugged her mother one last time as they walked towards the door.

"You too!" Addison waved goodbye and waited for the door to close to sprint up the stairs. What was she going to wear? How was she going to do her hair? And makeup? And shoes? This stupid Seattle weather really didn't make it easy because there was a chance that it would just start raining, even on a clear night. And he really hadn't given her enough details as to where they were going… _Dress casual_ was all he had said and what was that even supposed to mean?!

xxx

"Wow, uhm," Derek tried to regain some of his ability to speak after she had opened the door looking more beautiful than ever, not that he had thought that would even be possible. "I meant to say you look stunning." He felt more than a little embarrassed about his reaction but who could really blame him?

"Thank you." He noticed the slight blush on her cheeks and felt more at ease because she seemed to be feeling just as nervous as he was. "You clean up nicely too." Addison looked him up and down and her smile grew even wider when he handed her flowers. "And they chivalry is dead."

"Well, they clearly haven't met me then," He chuckled as he followed her into the house so she could put the flowers in some water. "It's so weird that you're living with our boss…"

"I know right!" She laughed when she came back and took a light jacket so she really would be prepared for rain and maybe even a snowfall in the middle of summer because maybe even that was a possibility in Seattle. "So, where are you taking me?"

"Well, it has come to my attention that you have never really gotten my very famous tour of Seattle and that's a real shame because it's a wonderful city." His hand now was on the small of her back as he guided her towards his car.

"Oh, your famous tour?" She mocked him with her eyebrows raised when he held the door open for her. Whenever she was around Derek everything seemed to be so easy and as if there wasn't a care in the world and she longed for those moments alone with him.

"I'm going to ignore that comment but I'm sorry to tell you that I will spare you Mark's favorite sightseeing activity for today."

"And what would that be? I thought his favorite past time activities wouldn't include sightseeing…" She really didn't know Mark Sloan too well but he didn't seem like the type of person who took a girl sightseeing…

"He always likes to hitch a ride on the SLUT." Derek glanced over at her and watched her face fall in disbelief before he decided to clarify, "South Lake Union Trolley."

"Oh, wow," She laughed and shook her head. "But seriously, who would ever use this as an acronym?!"

"Okay, so this is pretty old school," she commented when they exited Dick's drive through.

"I've seen you eat salad too many times, so non organic and not gluten free seemed like the healthy choice."

"You're right, this is much better than a salad." Addison glanced over at him and rolled her eyes at the smug smile he gave her. This Seattle tour really was promising so far and his company made it even better.

"Yeah, my sisters refuse eating here because they say, and I quote 'once on the lips, forever on the hips', something really is wrong with women…" Of course he loved his sisters but he didn't miss living with them at all!

"How many sisters do you have?" She tuned over to look at him as she ate her fries and cheeseburger once he had parked the car at a nearby lookout point. His company made it almost impossible for her to notice the city lights reflecting in the water.

"Four, so too many. You have no idea how limited time to get ready for anything you need a mirror for can be with four sisters."

"And yet your hair is so pretty," she teased and ran her fingers through his hair, watching the annoyed he gave her that was betrayed by the smile forming.

"How come you have never been married?" Addison tilted her head to the side when they stood in line in front of Derek's tourist spot number two – Seattle's Great Wheel. When she saw that he seemed to be a little taken aback at her forward question she gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, it's just that you'd be marriage material, you know." This made him smile and seem a little more comfortable with her blunt approach.

"I've just never found the right person…" He shrugged his shoulders but growing up with four sisters and his mom had taught him that this wasn't elaborate enough. "I was a geek in high school, as my sisters like to put it, and in college I just wanted to become a doctor and now I'm always working… Basically all people I meet have their brain smashed or some other disease," He joked and waited for her to get on the Wheel when it was finally their turn.

"A geek in high school, really, with looks like that?" She nudged him and rested her hand on his knee.

"While I like the flattery, I had an afro in high school and was in band." He watched her bite the insides of her cheeks to keep from actually laughing but he knew that sometime someone would have told her this and Mark would probably have shown her a photo, so it was better to tell her right away. "So I'm guessing you were the cheerleader dating the quarterback?"

"I know you're trying to tease me but I really was the head cheerleader in high school." When he gave her a 'come on look' she shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry… And I also dated and married the quarterback once we were in college, I wasn't a cheerleader then anymore, if that makes you feel any better." She chuckled because she knew it wouldn't. Most of her life everything had gone perfectly smooth. Growing up in a small town in Connecticut with enough money and horses, going to college and meeting the man of her dreams, getting married, having a wonderful daughter and a great career but apparently someone had to remind her that nothing ever went this smoothly…

"Yes, that makes me feel much better." He laughed and nudged her softly before wrapping his arm around her shoulders when they had almost reached the top of the wheel. A part of him still felt a little nervous that she would pull away from him because things were moving much too fast but he was, as always, pleasantly surprised when she leaned further into his embrace.

"It's really beautiful up here," she whispered when they looked down at the city that was surrounded by water on three sides, as Derek had told her quite enthusiastically, which had made him even cuter, if that really was possible. The view was more than just incredible and she couldn't help the slight disappointment when the wheel kept on turning, slowly bringing them back to the ground again.

When they were back down on the ground Derek took her for a stroll along the Seattle waterfront and had to smile whenever he looked at her. He hadn't felt this comfortable around anyone for a very long time. Okay, that was a lie, he had never felt that comfortable around anyone ever, and especially not around someone he had just met.

"So, Mr. Tourguide, do you take all your dates on this famous Seattle tour of yours?" She leaned against the railing and watched the reflection of the moon on the water before turning towards Derek again.

"Honestly? You're the first. The only other women who got this grand tour were my sisters and my mom and they complained about having to walk, about how boring it was here and about the greasy food, so you're handling it much better." He turned towards her as well and brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"This is our last stop for the night," Derek told her once they stepped onto the deck of the ferryboat. "I mean, there's a lot more to see but I don't want to overwhelm you with all the beautiful spots in Seattle just yet." He gave her that smile that always made her melt just a little and moved to stand a little closer to her so that he could point out certain buildings along the skyline but she really wasn't paying too much attention with him standing this close to her. When she turned her head slightly to look at him she held her breath because now their faces were only inches apart and all she wanted was for him to just kiss her. Derek leaned a little closer and smiled when her eyes closed in anticipation right before his lips touched hers. One of his hands was resting in the nape of her neck, the other on her hip, as he held her close to him. Their kiss turned from soft and tentative to something more than that when her fingers trailed along his chest and she softly moaned into his mouth as his tongue slipped into hers. Derek's mind was running on overdrive before shutting down completely when his hold on her tightened. Slowly they began to pull back only slightly, their lips still almost touching as they regained their breathing. Addison couldn't wipe the smile off her face and ran her fingers through his hair before they realized that they had missed most of their round trip on the ferry.

* * *

_Okaaaay, what did you think? I seriously need feedback and since I haven't written, or planned, the next chapter at all PLEASE tell me your wishes as to should I write him bringing her home, or just the next day?_


	8. Out With McDreamy Again?

**Daddy's Little Girl**

_Since you so kindly reviewed (THANK YOU SO MUCH :**) I have decided to upload this chapter a little sooner than usual. It's basically pointless fluff again, but I think it's much needed! _

_Question: Would you all like a personal response to your reviews since I've done that the last time I wrote the story?_

_Oh, and in case I haven't mentioned: English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. AND (!) I own nothing. Duh. _

_Still recommending Country Kind of Love on Spotify ;) 3_

* * *

**Chapter Eight - Out With McDreamy Again?**

"I'm glad to see that you're finally getting some, you know?" Mark leaned against the counter next to Derek, who was signing some charts. "Even though it's a shame that she has actually agreed to go out with you when she could have gone out with me."

"I've been out on one date with her and now stop saying things that every normal guy who hasn't been friends with you since high school would punch you for." He glanced up from the charts and looked anything but pleased with the way his best friend had just talked about Addison.

"Gentlemen," Preston greeted them with a nod and came to stand next to them. "What's going on?"

"I said I'm glad Derek's finally getting some but apparently he isn't since his mood still hasn't gotten much better." Mark rolled his eyes. Ever since they had met Derek had been the goody goody and had now he still wasn't advantage of being a successful surgeon because chicks really dig that.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you're still friends with him." Preston gave Mark a look and got one of his files. "I mean, not everyone has done all the nurses and most of the interns and-"

"Done what with them?" He was interrupted by Grace who was once again looking for her uncle Richard.

"Uhm… That is a very good question! Dr. Sloan, what did you do?" Preston cleared his throat awkwardly and couldn't have been more mortified at that moment.

"Taken them to the zoo!" Derek said quickly when Mark had that smug smirk on his face that always meant trouble so answering for him always seemed like the safest option.

"Really? You should come when Derek takes mommy and me to the zoo!" Grace grinned when Derek picked her up so she could sit on the counter. The trip to the zoo had been one of the most exciting things so far, even though it hadn't even happened yet.

"Trust me, I'd love to take your mom to the zoo," Mark said with a wink that earned him a rather ticked off look from both Derek and Preston who understood perfectly what he meant.

"Can you help me find Uncle Richard? He said he would only be a few minutes and I've been waiting foreeeever!" She stretched and sighed dramatically, making Derek chuckle at how cute she was.

"Alright, let's look for him." He picked her up and sat her down on the ground again before they continued down the hall, looking for Richard.

"Dude, you shouldn't be allowed around children. Or people in general as a matter of fact…" Preston told Mark before he left the other surgeon standing by the nurse's station by himself.

xxx

"Out with McDreamy again?" Adele chuckled when Addison jumped, not having expected anyone standing by the door downstairs. She had just brought Grace to bed and read her a story.

"Geez, you scared the hell out of me." Addison knew that both Adele and Richard only had her best interest at heart but it really was starting to get a little annoying that they now asked her where she was going and whom she was going there with, even though they knew that she went to see Derek, it felt like high school.

"Mhmmm, have fun." Adele gave the younger woman a knowing, Cheshire cat like smile before she walked up the stairs.

"It's so much worse than high school!" Addison whined when she was in Derek's car, glad to be able to finally spend another evening with him. Their first date had been amazing but ever since then they had only been to the movies with Grace and other than that mostly seen each other at work and that really hadn't been nearly enough.

"Oh, come on, it cannot be that bad." He tried and took her hand in his as they drove off.

"Worse, seriously. You're already afraid of Richard at work so imagine living with both of them and having to answer all those questions all the time. Worse than Grace has ever been."

"I'm not afraid of him," he just scoffed, ignoring her complaints because he could only imagine how much _fun _living with his boss probably was. But then again, Addison had Richard pretty much wrapped around her finger.

"Anyway, what did Gracie mean by Mark takes all the nurses to the zoo?"

"Uhm…" Derek said very eloquently and tried to think of a way to make this sound less awful but there really wasn't any way. "Preston said that Mark does all the nurses and when Grace asked what he did with them, and we totally didn't see her coming, I couldn't come up with anything better than that."

"Oh, great, so I heard he wants to take me to the zoo?" She nudged him when he couldn't help his laughter at the rather disgusted look on her face. "And my daughter always refers to him as _McSteamy _and giggles, that's just wrong!"

"I hope this makes up for Mark almost corrupting your daughter," Derek whispered into her ear after he had bought her pink cotton candy at the street fair that had opened that day and he had promised to take Gracie to as well.

"Maybe." She gave him a smile when he wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her closer as they headed towards China Town. That morning at the hospital he had told her that the Grand Tour would continue that night and she hadn't been able to stop grinning ever since. Everything she had gotten to know about Derek Shepherd she had immediately fallen in love with and she couldn't wait to find out even more.

"Oh, maybe? Really? I give you this wonderful tour of Seattle, on my night off, I might add, and you don't share cotton candy with me?" Derek raised his eyebrows and faked shock.

"Well, it's _pink _cotton candy and I'll give you some. Under one condition." She smiled when he motioned for her to continue. "You still haven't even showed me where you live." Well, he had showed her the small apartment in the city he only used when he didn't have enough time to travel back and forth from the hospital after an especially grueling shift.

"And if I take you home you give me some cotton candy?" He grinned, mostly because of how that had sounded and because of the embarrassed look on her face. She really was incredibly gorgeous.

"Don't make this sound perverted."

"But that's what you're saying?" He was rather amused and of course would love to show her his house but he hadn't been sure if it wouldn't come across as totally sleazy when he actually asked her to come to his house because scaring her off really was the last thing he wanted.

"I wouldn't put it exactly like that but I'd love to see where you live." She leaned in to kiss him, which she hadn't been able to do in way too long.

"I think that could be arranged," he whispered and pulled her a little closer, not willing to end their kiss just yet. It was great to finally spend some time with her outside of the hospital where they were always surrounded by colleagues and patients.

"So, how did you like China Town?" Derek asked once they were back in his car and drove towards his house.

"It was amazing but then again, I'm from New York City, so obviously I'm not impressed this easily." She hadn't been able to stop smiling and touching him at every chance she had gotten. Maybe her fear that things had been moving too fast had been completely unjustified because it felt absolutely perfect.

"There's this festival where they play old Japanese movies next month, if you'd like to come, since you're really not that impressed just yet." He grinned at the way she held his hand just a little tighter and at how he couldn't help but to fall in love with her. Yes, Derek Shepherd had actually thought it. He had always just shrugged his shoulders when some old high school friend had told him about how much they loved their wife. Being friends with Mark had lead him to believe that maybe that would never happen for him but now maybe it might just…

"Next month? You're planning on putting up with me for that long?" He especially loved the way she tilted her head to the side and smiled cutely.

"What can I say, I just like challenges," he teased her as he pulled into the private road that leads to his house. Even though Seattle was a huge city there were many isolated locations just a little (maybe more than just a little) outside of town and Derek enjoyed the peace and quiet away from his hectic job. Addison looked out of the window, still a little in awe that it really hadn't taken them that long to get to this secluded place with trees as far as she could see.

"I'm glad you didn't take me here the night we met because I don't think there would have been a cab…"

"I knew I should have brought you here." He chuckled and saw that she didn't get quite what he meant. "Then you would have been forced to talk to me. Or at least tell me your last name… Or give me your phone number."

"We really were off to a rather awkward start." She shook her head at the memory of waking up only in her underwear next to a strange man. Of course nothing had happened but she had been completely horrified at the thought that it did. But thankfully he told her otherwise.

"I thought I'd never see you again. So I'm more than glad that I did." He leaned over to kiss her and pulled away far too quickly for her taste. "We're here," he whispered against her lips when he saw that her eyes were still closed.

"Wow," she breathed in awe when she got out of the car. There was a magnificent house in the middle of a forest glade and she was sure she had never seen anything this beautiful before in her life. Derek just lead her towards the front door and unlocked it with a smile on his face when he watched her look around. "Seriously, if I tell Grace that you live like this she will come live with you and leave me alone with Richard and Adele." This made him laugh as he guided her towards the patio that had a spectacular view of not only the city lights but also of trees and the water right in front of it. "Can I quit my job and become your maid?"

"If I can pick your uniform." He laughed when he saw her actually debating his suggestion. It was great to have her here in his house.

"Don't laugh, it's worth thinking about." She nudged him and smiled when he wrapped his arms around her and walked over to one of the deck chairs with her after he had turned on the small lights along the porch.

"Do you have to go back tonight?" He whispered after a few minutes of comfortable silence. Addison was lying against his chest and had her eyes closed by then but slowly opened them again and turned around just slightly to look at him.

"No, but early tomorrow morning so if you wanna drive me back tonight that's fine." She really was hoping that he'd say no because spending time with him was just far too good to cut it short.

"Nope, I'll get up whenever you want." The moonlight was tracing the trees and he was sure that she had never looked quite this beautiful and there was no way he was letting her go quite so soon.

"Thank you." She leaned in to kiss him again. "And thank you for taking my daughter and me to the zoo tomorrow. And NOT in the sleazy way Mark meant…"

"The Woodland Zoo is another point on that sightseeing list you have mocked me about."

"I promise I won't mock you again because I think this second date might actually surpass the first one we had." And then she kissed him again and he felt an odd sense of freedom trickle through him. His hold on her tightened as their kiss gradually turned deeper and she had now turned around fully, her arms wrapping around his neck. It felt so right to kiss her and to hold her as close as he possibly could. Addison couldn't help the low moan that vibrated against his lips when his tongue slipped into her mouth and suddenly he didn't have enough of her in reach. His fingers moved just a little underneath the fabric of her sweater and her entire body started to tingle at his touch. Addison felt alive in the best way possible and she knew that he was the reason for that. But then he pulled back and smiled at her flushed cheeks and her lips that looked just a little redder than before.

"We shouldn't rush this," he whispered and tucked a strand of her auburn hair behind her ear and lightly graced her cheek. He knew that all of this was a lot for her to handle and he didn't want to push her into anything she wasn't ready for just yet. She nodded her head and pecked his lips again before sitting back down, her back resting against his chest when his arms wrapped around her again.

* * *

_I know I'm whining, but I LOVE DEREK SO MUUUUCH! _

_Review please! Any suggestions and thoughts are very welcome! I've loved your reviews so far 3 _


	9. Can we PLEASE get a zebra?

**Daddy's Little Girl**

_Okay! So, another update and even quicker than the last! I think I __might just be spoiling you and will slow down from now on..._

_LoveLastsForever: Here is the long awaited zoo trip! And I love Derek too! It's so sad but whenever I think about Addek I could kill Shonda and all those writers for making him such a jerk (at least towards Addie) so this is how I wanted him :D_

_Guest: Thank goodness I had Spanish for one year, which has left me unable to write a decent reply in Spanish, sorry._

_NetflixPerson01: Here you go :) I hope you like this one too!_

_Addison-fan: I seriously want Derek whenever I write this story (okay, and the others) and I think they should have just given Addek more of a chance, but now he's not around anymore either… BUT Addek never dies :)_

_Lena-Prince08: There will always be plenty of Addek in my stories, don't you worry :D Mama Shepherd will probably make an appearance but I really hated her on the show, so I need to re write her character before bringing her in._

_Uma FicWriter: I'm so glad you're as in love with Derek as I am! Seriously, I've reached the point it would be considered sad because I long for Derek Shepherd! Okay, no, it's not THAT bad, but I love sweet Derek… Which is probably why I write ff..._

_And to all you others: Here's the next update and there's a lot of Addek :) But not all happy Addek, you'll see! I hope you like it, even though the ending is a little… You'll see (I know, repeating myself)_

* * *

**Chapter Nine - Can we PLEASE get a zebra?**

The night at Derek's house had been wonderful but much too short for Addison's taste. They had kissed, talked and cuddled and she smiled at the memory when she turned her head to look over at him. After too little sleep they were now on their way back to Richard's house and coffee really hadn't helped to make her feel in less of a zombie like state and she wasn't really sure how she would make it through a day at the zoo and at the fair without falling asleep. When Derek caught her looking at him he gave her his trademark smile that would have made a rhino weak in the knees and then he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

"How are you going to explain staying out all night?" He chuckled when he saw the expression on her face change from blissfully comfortable to utterly horrified. She had not thought about that. At all.

"I think Richard will chaperone from now on… Or maybe I'm grounded…" Yes, she probably should start looking for a house, or an apartment, soon because as much as she loved living with Richard and Adele she knew how awkward Derek felt about even picking her up and the possibility of running into his boss when he was doing so.

"My mom used to ask me if it really was worth it right before I was getting grounded and I think this might be the first time that I'd say it would be worth being grounded for the rest of my life." Addison smiled widely at this as they both got out of the car, now in front of Richard's house. It was still early so she was sure that her daughter was still asleep and dreaming of her long awaited zoo visit with Derek.

"Are you coming?" She raised her eyebrows at him when he didn't follow her towards the front door but stayed by the car with his hands in his pockets. He looked like he was debating whether he really should just wait in the car, which seemed like the safest option at the time really. But then he reluctantly walked towards her just like someone would walk into a root canal appointment or something. "He won't murder you," she laughed softly and unlocked the door.

"Good morning!" Adele greeted just when Addison was about to pull Derek upstairs with her. Yes, she had hoped they wouldn't have to see anyone just yet, but of course karma didn't think that really was a possibility. "You look tired," Adele decided to point out instead of bluntly asking a grown woman where she had been all night.

"Thank you, Adele," Addison mumbled and let go of Derek's hand as they stood next to each other like two very awkward teenagers.

"Shepherd," Richard nodded at Derek out of habit as he walked by but then his head snapped up mere seconds later and he stared at him in disbelief.

"I'm going to wake Gracie…" Addison cleared her throat and headed upstairs, leaving Derek in the most uncomfortable of positions.

"So, Derek, would you like some breakfast?" Adele asked and smiled at the younger man who just looked completely mortified. It wasn't enough to be in his boss' house but to run into him in the morning really had reached a whole new level of awkward. "Don't mind Richard, he'll get over it." She motioned towards her husband who was still gaping at Derek.

After the quickest shower of her life and quickly putting on some makeup to make her look more decent Addison headed into her daughter's room and sat down on the bed next to her, softly stroking her curls out of her face. Grace stirred and crinkled her nose as she slowly woke up and grinned when she saw her mother sitting by her bed.

"Good morning, gorgeous," Addison whispered and smiled when her daughter sat up and hugged her. "How'd you sleep?"

"Reallyyyy good! And I can't wait to go to the zoo and see all the animals! Do you think they have zebras? Because Derek said they do and I really like zebras!" Addison had to chuckle when Grace paused for a moment to take a deep breath and at how excited the little girl was and actually had been for the past weeks ever since Derek had mentioned taking her to the zoo so she wouldn't have to miss out on the 'awesomeness that is Seattle' as he had put it.

"How about you ask Derek yourself? He's downstairs." She brushed the little girl's curls back before Grace suddenly squealed and jumped up, already running down the stairs. Addison was left sitting by the now abandoned bed and shook her head as she too made her way down the stairs to the living room where Derek already had a very excited Grace sitting in his lap.

"Grace, you should get ready or we'll never be able to leave," Addison reminded her daughter who only reluctantly got up and walked back upstairs.

xxx

"Mommy, can we PLEASE get a zebra?" Grace looked at her mother and tried her best puppy dog look she had been practicing for years. Derek had her picked up so she could see better and she had been in awe ever since.

"Sweetheart, we'd need a really big yard for zebras and they need special plants to eat and probably… Heaters? Or a solarium, or something…" Addison mumbled the last part because even though solariums were often used for horses it really did sound stupid and she could see the looks a few bystanders had given her.

"Why heaters?" At this question Addison looked over at Derek because she had only been thinking out loud and he usually managed to convince Grace of something better than she had ever been able to.

"Because zebras don't normally live in Seattle because they like it really warm and the plants they eat do too," he explained and quickly gave Addison one of his McDreamy smiles.

"So they have heaters here?" Grace looked at him and raised her eyebrows. If Derek said that zebras needed heaters then that really had to be the case.

"They probably do. But how about we get you a stuffed zebra from the gift shop later?" He was trying to get off the zebra/heater conversation because he really had no clue about zebras.

"YAY!" Grace grinned and kissed his cheek in excitement. "You're the best!" She exclaimed happily once he had set her back down on the ground.

"Seriously?" Addison whispered and nudged him softly when Grace walked to stand closer by the fence once the people in front of them had moved away.

"What can I say? I'm the best." He shrugged his shoulders and grinned at her as they came up behind a very excited Grace. She was standing completely still, amazed at the zebras as if she had never seen any before. Addison only rolled her eyes at Derek, but couldn't help but smile at him. She had been moving just a little closer for the past few moments and felt like she was on cloud nine when he rested his hand on the small of her back. They had both been far too preoccupied with silently watching the zebras and moving closer to one another that they hadn't noticed Grace turning around and watching them. "Are you going to kiss?" She asked sweetly, her head tilted to the side so some of her curls were covering her face.

"Why would we uhm… Why would we do that?" Addison looked at her daughter and had moved away from Derek a little.

"Because you're standing so close! And I saw that Pacey and Joey always did that before they kissed!"

"Honey, this isn't Dawson's Creek," Addison whispered and picked her daughter up before she kissed her cheek. "Derek and I weren't going to kiss." He just nodded quickly, not able to form a sentence if his life depended on it.

"You should." Grace only shrugged and left the two adults speechless for a moment.

xxx

"Today was really great. And I'm sorry we didn't even make it to the fair," Addison chuckled quietly so they wouldn't wake Grace up who was already asleep in her mother's arms. This had been a very exciting day for the little girl.

"I think zebras are just a lot more fascinating than we thought." And then he gave her his trademark smile and she couldn't help but step just a little closer to him.

"And than you for the zebra." She motioned to the stuffed zebras Grace was holding onto tightly. She had already named it Carl because she was convinced it looked just like their elderly neighbor back in New York and she had even made her mother promise to send Carl a photo.

"You don't have to thank me, it was my pleasure." Addison smiled widely at him and pulled him closer by his coat before she quickly covered his lips with hers, careful not to wake Grace up.

"Do you want to come in?" she whispered once she had pulled back just slightly and smiled when she saw him nod.

Once Addison had put Gracie down on her bed and covered her with a blanket the little girl opened her eyes a little and smiled tiredly at her mother.

"Did you have fun today?"

"Yes! It was amazing," Grace yawned and snuggled into her mom.

"That's really good. But you should go to sleep." Addison was now lying down next to her daughter and stroked her hair softly.

"You and Derek have to date."

"How come we have to date?" She was a little amused her little daughter was now trying to give her love advice.

"Because you look at him like you always looked at daddy," Grace whispered before falling asleep. Addison just stared into space for a few minutes and felt her heart break with every breath she took. She had never once imagined feeling this way about anyone ever again but now that she was she always tried to avoid even thinking about it. Suddenly, there was no denying it anymore.

When Addison had gathered herself again she quickly wiped her tears away and swallowed the lump in her throat before she walked back downstairs. She had never felt guiltier in her entire life. This was wrong, it was all wrong. Everyone had been telling her to move on but no one had ever thought about how much pain trying to move on would cause and even the term 'moving on' felt like a knife right to her heart. She watched Derek smile at her and then she saw his smile fading when he saw the look on her face and noticed that something was wrong.

"You should go," she said quietly and avoided to look at him because she couldn't bare the thought of hurting him.

"Addi—" He tried but was interrupted by her.

"I can't do this. Please," she whispered and shook her head before turning around and walking back up the stairs.

* * *

_Poor Addie! :( I actually felt bad writing this… But she has a past and it shouldn't be so blatantly ignored (like I did in the older version). I hope you don't hate me now and will still review kindly! I can't repeat how much I love Derek anymore, can I? It's just hopeless, he's amazing… Probably the reason I keep writing Addek ff…_

_Anywhooooooo REVIEW, PLEASE :)_


	10. The One Where Carl Needs a Herd

**Daddy's Little Girl**

_They are gonna make up, so it's all good again ;)_

_Uma FicWriter: I'm sorry! It really makes me sad to write things like that too but I guess she should have moments like that..._

_Guest: This will be even cuter :)_

_LoveLastsForever: I love Derek too! It's so sad, isn't it :D But he can be so unbelievably McDreamy… And I have to admit that I really have no idea how to have him react to everything but there will be more to come, for now it'll blow over and I'll figure his reaction out..._

_Addison-fan: Ugh, tell me about it! Your best friend sleeps with your wife and there's nothing you do about it. Yep. Of course. It didn't make sense and it annoyed me! Addek would have been such a wonderful couple but when I started to post this __story again I got reviews like "liked this better when it was MerDer" and even though I can imagine that people would think that, MerDer is disgusting..._

_geller516: I'm so glad that there are still Addek lovers too :D it's good not to be alone! Addison and Derek will get over this but it won't just be done like that,even though it makes me sad… But I love those two too much to break them up :)  
_

_MsMiuMiu: Thank you :) I'm glad people are still reading it because writing it is fun! And I'm really not sure how Derek will react to all of this in the future because I think that'll be difficult..._

_lorenalims: You're welcome :D and there probably will be more drama to come_

_Guest: I always feel so bad for her too… :(_

_And to the rest: There will be a little more drama ahead because losing the one you love is hard and I'll have to deal with her past a little more…But for now: FLUFF!_

* * *

**Chapter Ten - The One Where Carl Needs a Herd**

The next day at work all Addison wanted to do was apologize to Derek for the way she had acted the day before. He had done absolutely nothing wrong and she felt that she owed him an explanation for her sudden mood swing. When her little daughter had told her that she was looking at Derek the way she had been looking at Christopher Addison had felt like he had died all over again, like she couldn't breathe anymore. She had known that this would happen at some point but everything with Derek had been so simple and wonderful. He made her feel alive in the best way possible and like she didn't have a care in the world. And on top of everything Grace absolutely adored him and had already asked her mother to ask Derek if he could fit heaters in his backyard so that maybe they could possiblyyy (she had stressed this) have some zebras there and she could come to visit them.

"Derek, can I talk to you for a minute?" She had come up behind him when he was busy looking at the OR board and she had felt so nervous, thinking that he might not want to talk to her But then he had turned around and immediately given her a smile.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly and ran his hand up her arm soothingly but remained at an arm's length. Addison only nodded her head and pulled him towards the stairwell with her so they could talk in private.

"I'm so sorry about yesterday." She had tears in her eyes again but quickly blinked them back. "It's just that Grace told me that I looked at you like I used to look at Chris…" She didn't look at him, the tears she had blinked back only moments before now falling freely. "And I just felt like my heart was breaking because… Because I can't help it and I also can't help but freak out. You don't deserve this, I'm so sorry," she whispered and turned to open the door again but then he caught her arm in his hand and pulled her against him carefully so that he could wrap his arms around her in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Addie," he whispered and just held her until she stopped crying.

"I'm not normally some crazy lady who just starts crying…" She cleared her throat when she had pulled back and wiped the tears away from her face. "And I feel terrible about doing this to you."

"You don't have to feel bad. I know what it's like to lose a loved one so you don't have to justify anything to me, okay?" He ran his fingers along her cheeks and wiped away the last traces of her tears. When his father had died his mother was broken but had tried her best not to show it and it had killed him to see her like this so he could only imagine what Addison must be going through.

"Thank you for being so perfect." She leaned in to softly peck his lips. "How about I buy you some lunch up on the roof?"

"As much as I'd love to I'm already having lunch with someone…"

"Really, you're already replacing me?" She raised her eyebrows and smiled to let him know she was just teasing him.

"Yeah, with your daughter, who has officially become obsessed with the purchase of zebras," he laughed and wrapped his arms around her again. By now she was laughing as well and relaxed in his embrace. It felt so good to be close to him. "But you could always join us."

xxx

"Mommy! Derek said that he has a really big backyard!" Of course Grace was more than just excited about that because now she actually had a place for her zebras to live! She knew exactly how she wanted them to live and had already picked out names for all of them. "Then Carl doesn't have to be lonely anymore because I read that zebras live in herds." She held up her stuffed zebra as her mother sat down at the table across from Derek.

"Honey, you can be Carl's herd…" Addison tried as she took a bite out of her sandwich; her daughter still hadn't touched hers because she was very busy explaining to Derek how pretty the fences should be so the zebras would like living there.

"But I'm not a zebra." Grace gave her mother a 'come on' look. How could she possibly be Carl's herd when Carl was a zebra?

"Gracie, I'm not sure that zebras would really like my backyard. I mean, it's still Seattle and it rains a lot and it's kind of cold in the winter. Your mommy and I checked and they really don't make heaters big enough for all of Carl's herd," Derek explained and saw the little girl pout. "But we can pick up a friend for Carl on our next trip to the zoo?"

"I suppose," Grace sighed and slumped back in her chair and hugged Carl before whispering, "we'll find you a really cool friend, Carl. And until then I'll be your friend."

Under the table Derek had taken Addison's hand in his and was smiling at her. Partially because Grace was more than just adorable and partially because he was glad that Addison seemed to be doing better than she had been this morning.

xxx

"Your daughter is beyond adorable," Miranda Bailey told Addison when the two of them were sitting in the doctor's lounge, drinking coffee.

"Thank you, she's just like my husband," Addison said without realizing what she had said because she had always been saying that, mainly because Grace really was just like Christopher.

"Oh, I didn't know you were married…" Miranda was caught off guard just a little, after all she had heard the rumors about Addison and Derek and she had seen them having lunch on numerous occasions. But maybe those interns just didn't have enough to do so they had decided to make up rumors about their attendings.

"My husband passed away almost two years ago," Addison said quietly. Her well-rehearsed explanation seemed to be getting easier with each time that she said it.

"I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to intrude…" Miranda was absolutely mortified by now and wished to just take back what she had said. Even though she normally was rather blunt she really hadn't meant to make her colleague uncomfortable or to make her think that she was prying.

"It's fine that you asked. I mean, no one here knows. Except for Richard and well, Derek." She had to smile slightly at the mention of Derek's name because even thinking of him made her just a little happier.

"So you and Shepherd…" Miranda began after a few minutes of silence.

"Kind of…" Now Addison was blushing and couldn't help but feel completely silly because she was a grown woman, for god's sake…

"He really is the best choice here. But don't tell him I said that."

"My lips are sealed." Addison chuckled and gave Miranda a smile. She really liked her even though everyone was afraid of her.

"I appreciate that. It would only make that man's ego bigger. If that is even a possibility."

"Oh, he's sweet. And so are you, I don't know why they call you the Nazi." Miranda only laughed at that and shrugged her shoulders. She didn't mind the nickname but was glad that at least one of her colleagues didn't think of her as the Nazi.

xxx

"Dude, you want to watch the game with Burke and me?" Mark leaned against the wall next to Derek and yawned. He had always thought that plastics would be the coolest of all specializations and he had been right but he hadn't thought that he too would have to face those grueling shifts as well…

"Can't, I have plans. But I hope you and Preston have fun on your man date," he chuckled at the pissed off look his best friend gave him.

"What plans could be more important than playoffs?"

"Uhm… I'm taking Addison sightseeing again." Derek tried his best to sound nonchalant but of course Mark had been teasing about taking Addison sightseeing and about always spending all his time with a woman who had turned him down in the beginning.

"Again? I swear, if you're not boning her –"

"Don't," Derek stopped him quickly, "talk about her like that and it's not like that at all."

"But you're dating?"

"I think so…"

"How can you not know?"

"Mark, not knowing with her is better than knowing with anyone else in this world." And with this Derek walked off and left his best friend shaking his head. Mark was glad that Derek seemed to be happy because he really deserved it.

xxx

Later that night Derek had taken Addison for another walk along the pier because she had been begging him the entire ride. Now they were standing close to the water and he had his arms wrapped around from behind her. The entire night he hadn't been able to stop looking at her because she was absolutely enchanting.

"So, have you ever missed the city?" She asked quietly, completely relaxed in his embrace. He had told her that he had been born in New York City and that his family had then moved up state to be closer to his mother's family when he was growing up and his father had passed away.

"I still live in the city, you know," he teased because he knew that she meant New York. "But since I know what you mean, not really. It just feels like it's haunted, especially our old neighborhood…"

"Yeah… I get that…" She felt his hold on her tightening and was so happy to have him there with her. Dealing with everything that had happened in the past by herself had become unbearable and she was even more grateful to have Derek. He had become her rock, her confidant and one of her best friends in this short amount of time.

"It gets easier with time but the pain will never go away completely. But don't let anyone tell you that you have to move on, everyone needs to take their time. I think my mom has never moved on," he said sadly because he had always hoped his mom would someday find happiness again but even though she always tried to hide it, he knew that deep down she had never been able to move past the loss of her soul mate.

"I'm so sorry, Derek," she whispered and turned around in his arms to hug him.

"Don't be, it happened a long time ago and not thinking about it all the time really helps."

"How about we do that then? Because it's really gorgeous here and you're not the worst of company," Addison teased him and smiled when she saw the look in his eyes change from hurt to amuse.

"I think my knowledge of Seattle is the only way you keep me around," he sighed dramatically and pulled her towards the intended 'sight' of the night. "But before you confirm that I'll save myself the heartache," he smiled when he saw her laugh, "you really have to try the salted caramel here." He ushered her into Molly Moon's and watched her face light up when she was inside. "Even my spoiled sisters like this."

"I really think that you should quit your job and become a Seattle tour guide," Addison told him seriously when they were standing on the deck of the ferry. The last time they had missed almost the entire ferry ride because they had been too busy kissing. Not that that wasn't going to happen this time, but they could always try.

"You think so?" He chuckled and turned his head to the side to look at her.

"Mhmmm, because I'm really going to miss those little sightseeing trips."

"Why miss them? There's so much to see here I'll still be showing you around in a year."

"I'm glad," she whispered before she closed the small distance between them and covered his lips with her own. When her arms came up to wrap around his neck Derek pulled back slightly with that boyish grin she liked so much on his face.

"You'll miss the ferry ride again," he teased.

"This is much better." And with this she kissed him again, a little more passionate this time to make sure he wouldn't pull back again. Derek pressed her up against the railing softly and she could feel his body against hers when his tongue slipped into her mouth and she couldn't hold back a breathy moan anymore. Her body was reacting to his and she just wished that they could just be alone somewhere instead of on a ferry. Cool midnight was surrounding them as their lips moved against each other and his fingers that had been lost in her hair moved down her neck and then pulled her against him a little more. Derek couldn't focus on anything but Addison and he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

* * *

_Yay! Things between them are better :) There will be more past to come but not just yet. _

_What did you think? Reviews are love and all you need is love :-*_


	11. Unexpected Visitors

**Daddy's Little Girl**

_Addison-fan: I'm glad you like Grace because writing her really is fun :)_

_LoveLastsForever: Thank you for still reading all of those stories :D and Addison and Derek really are sweet, too bad it never worked out on the show..._

_Msmiumiu: Yeah, they're really perfect, or they would have been able to be really perfect, probably the reason I prefer AU..._

_Lena-Prince08: It would totally suck to live with your boss, really :D but I've always wanted a zebra, so Grace has to want the same things in life!_

_Ceu Mesquita: Thank you :) I'm glad that this is your favorite _

_Normally I don't update after five reviews, but oh well..._

* * *

**Chapter Eleven - Unexpected Visitors**

"_Derek Shepherd."_ She smiled when he answered his phone; apparently he hadn't bothered to check the caller ID.

"Addison Montgomery," she said with a soft laugh and couldn't help but feel like a teenager.

"_Hi, I was hoping to hear from you."_ This made Addison grin even more. It seemed like he always said the perfect thing to make her heart melt just a little more.

"Oh, how come?"

"_Because I always hope to hear from you."_ By now she was even more convinced that he was just so unbelievably perfect. _"How are you?"_

"Oh, my daughter is asleep, Richard and Adele are in Oregon for the weekend and I was kinda hoping that you didn't have any plans and would like to spend a quiet evening here with me…"

"_I'd love to." _She could already hear him getting up from wherever he had been sitting. _"But Richard really won't just come in and kill me?"_

Addison laughed at this and rolled her eyes. "How old are you?"

"_Too old to possibly get killed for spending an evening with my boss' favorite intern he has been raving about for years…"_

"I'll protect you, don't worry," she purred into the phone and felt extremely excited when she heard the door closing behind him.

xxx

"Hi." Addison smiled warmly when she opened the door for him and leaned in to kiss him softly.

"Hi." He smiled back at her and walked into the house. "So, am I your plan b because everyone else is unavailable?" He teased her and hung up his coat.

"Yes, that's why I called you as late as seven." She nudged him and once again noticed how handsome he looked. "Do you want to watch a movie?" Addison took his hand in hers and pulled him towards the sofa, already snuggling into his side when they sat down.

"I don't mind." Derek wrapped his arms around her body to pull her as close as possible until he was satisfied with their proximity. "I like this," he whispered after a bit and felt her nod. A movie really wasn't needed because just having Derek so close didn't need any outside noise.

When she turned her head slightly to look at him she couldn't help but lean in and kiss him again. Ever since they had first kissed at the bar she had craved to feel his lips on hers again and since they had started dating her want for him and grown even more. Derek smiled against her lips and more than willingly parted his when he felt her tongue running along them. He ran his fingers along her thighs and up her torso slowly before he wrapped his arms around her shoulders to pull her further into him. All he could think about was how good she tasted and smelled and how good she made him feel.

Addison moaned against his lips and slowly leaned back on the couch. She pulled him with her so that he now was on top of her and she could drape one of her long legs over his waist. By now their kiss had turned heated and she felt his fingers running underneath the fabric of her shirt and her skin tingled wherever he touched her. Slowly she reached down to the hem of his sweater and pulled it up and off before fusing her lips to his once again, not willing to come down from the high she was on thanks to him.

At first Derek was a little taken aback because he was always so afraid to do anything to push her into something that she didn't want to but now her bold move had pleasantly surprised him and he could have sworn that time stopped when her fingers had begun to travel over his now exposed chest. Hearing those soft moans that were promising to drive him absolutely crazy was all the encouragement he needed as he slowly rid her off her shirt so she would have enough time to protest in case this really wasn't what she wanted.

As soon as his lips left hers and she was about to protest she could feel him kissing along her jaw, down her neck and towards her chest and back up again. She raised her hips up against his when he covered her favorite spot behind her ear with his lips and sucked on it ever so softly. But then she felt him press his hips into hers and she felt like she was about to lose her mind. Her entire body was burning with desire and she began to tremble with longing.

"We shouldn't take this any further," he whispered, his lips still hovering above hers. He wanted to take this slow and he knew that she did too but right now he was on the verge on forgetting about all of that because he was sure that he had never wanted anyone more than he wanted her right in this moment.

"We're not doing anything," came her quick reply before her lips were on his again and he no longer protested.

But then someone rang the doorbell and at first Addison just wanted to ignore it because no one even knew her in this city and Richard and Adele weren't home anyway and she just didn't want Derek to stop what he was doing. His soft hands trailed along her lips and towards her chest but then the person outside seemed to become a little annoyed and she felt Derek pull back. "Maybe you should get rid of whoever is out there…" He gave her his most charming smile before pecking her lips.

She groaned which only made him chuckle as he slowly moved off her and handed her the shirt he had discarded not too long.

"I'm sorry we had to stop." Addison kissed him one last time and made her way towards the door when both of them were fully dressed again. Who on earth would ring someone's doorbell at half past eight at night and then be this insistent?! But when she opened the door she couldn't help but squeal, "SAVVY!" She grinned and hugged her best friend who had flown in from New York and had apparently forgotten to mention that to her.

"So you keep your best friend waiting out here in this miserable cold for so long?" Savannah raised her eyebrows as she walked into the Seattle townhouse.

"Uhm, actually there's something I need to tell yo—" was all Addison got out but then Savannah saw Derek leaning against the wall in the foyer and she gave her best friend a look that she really didn't need to explain anything anymore.

"Savannah de Forest." She extended her hand to Derek who just wished that the earth could swallow him immediately. He felt like some teenager who got caught making out with his girlfriend and to be honest, he was getting a little too old for this.

"Derek Shepherd." He shook her hand and gave her a charming smile.

"So who are you to Addie?" Savannah was rather amused at how horrified both Addison and Derek looked at that question.

"I uhm…" He hesitated and looked over at Addison, not sure what she wanted him to say and not exactly sure what they actually were to each other. "I'm her colleague." Seemed to be the best answer because it was true but he could see that the blonde opposite from him didn't buy that this was the whole story. He couldn't blame her, after all it was evening and it had taken her ages to open the door…

"Actually we're dating," Addison blurted out. "I think and I should have told you but uhm… Yeah…"

"I should go…" Derek said quickly. "You two probably have a lot of catching up to do."

"Oh, come on, you're dating my best friend, I have every right to ask you about every embarrassing question of your past."

"All the more reason for me to leave," Derek gave her another smile before walking towards Addison. "I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered and kissed her cheek.

"I'll call you later," she whispered back.

"Hey, Derek, your shirt is on inside out," Savannah called once he was at the door and saw the mortified look on his face.

"The next time we meet I promise to make a much better impression." He said quickly and walked out of the door.

"So, he seems very… Perfect. And don't tell my husband I said that."

"He's great." Addison smiled and walked towards the dining room. "And I'm really sorry I didn't tell you I started seeing someone but I just feel even worse when I say it out loud."

"Addie, you have absolutely no reason to feel guilty. I know it doesn't feel like it but all Chris ever wanted was for you to be happy and you look so much happier than you have the last two years," Savannah told her best friend softly. She had hated seeing Addison so completely hurt and broken and she had hated not being able to do anything about it even more.

"I know, thank you. So where did you leave your better half?"

"He has a big case and couldn't come. Also he thought you'd be satisfied with just me here but apparently you are not."

"Don't be dramatic, I love you." Addison grinned at her best friend as they hugged again.

"I love you too and I'm very sorry that I interrupted when you were having sex or something."

"We weren't!" Addison said quickly and gave her friend a look. Of course they weren't done with this topic yet.

"Come on, how long has it been for you?" She raised her eyebrows in amusement over Addison's reaction when she had brought this up again.

"That doesn't have anything to do with anything, Savvy."

"How long?"

Addison gave her a look and rolled her eyes; obviously they were now talking about this. "Uhm, about two years… I haven't kept track…" At this Savannah's face fell somewhat.

"Not even with Derek?"

"Not even with Derek."

"Huh… Don't you miss it?"

Addison sighed and leaned back on the sofa to look at her friend. "Not really… I miss being close to someone like that but not just being close to _anybody_…"

"But Derek isn't anybody, is he?" Savannah asked gently and tilted her head to the side. She knew Addison better than anyone and she liked that her best friend seemed to look much happier when Derek's name was only mentioned.

"No, he isn't… Which makes me actually miss it." Addison admitted and got a triumphant look from Savannah.

"Addison, I love you and you're my best friend but just please rip off that band aid and have sex with this gorgeous guy because if you're not gonna I just might…"

"It's not something you just get it over with."

"Because it needs to be _magical _and _perfect_ and all of that?"

"No, but ripping off a band aid is quick and painful and I really hope that's not what sleeping with Derek will be like."

"I'm so glad you have some of your humor back." Savannah laughed when she saw Addison was too.

"Me too. But seriously, the only man I've ever slept with is Chris and I'm just not sure I want to add anyone to that list just yet." She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. Of course being close to Derek made it so much harder and he was so considerate and so sweet and always looking out for her.

"So that's why his shirt was on inside out, huh?"

"Shut up! And don't say huh beca—"

"I know what you tell Grace but I am a very successful lawyer if I may remind you so I did make it through college." Savannah cut in quickly.

"Sometimes I still wonder how…"

"Ouch, that really hurt!"

"So, why are you really here?" They had talked about visiting each other soon but Savannah's sudden visit had led Addison to believe that there might be a little more to this.

"Oh, you know me so well. Okay, brace yourself. Ready?" Savannah laughed at Addison's confused face but then saw her nod so she figured she could continue. "I'm pregnant."

"OH MY GOD! Savvy! Why didn't you tell me before! That's amazing! I'm so happy for you!"

* * *

_Okay, so this was fluffy enough. This will be the last update on this story for a while because I'm not really sure about it and might have to do some re writing..._


	12. Like Mother, Like Daughter

**Daddy's Little Girl**

_LoveLastsForever: I hope you're still reading, even though this update has taken me months to post. Sorry… This one will be fluffy and all cute again :)_

_Addison-fan: I finally have sorted out most of the things I didn't like but still have to come up with a proper transition for like chapter 15 or something. But if I keep updating this slowly you'll be able to read that in a few years :D Sorry! There will be more fluff, slightly less undisturbed Addek, but, hey, I guess that's what life with kids is like..._

_NetflixPerson01: There will be some more fluff, at least for this chapter but since I love Addek a little too much it won't ever become something as sick as M'rDer (yep, still not spelling it out, yuck!)_

_Guest: I already have a lot of chapters :D but there might be many more if I have the time! You're always welcome to review any suggestions though!_

_Vicki: I'm really sorry that it did take so long :/ I'm not so great with the updating. BUT they won't be spending the night together that soon, still have a little something planned first. _

_Lena-Prince08: Thank you :) she will move some time soon, so that'll be fun with Grace being her picky self and all. I love Savvy too! Probably because she wasn't on the show a lot so I can just use the character and make her the way I'd like without having to come up with something all new (that would seriously be too much work…) Hope you enjoy this one!_

_Guest: Thank you :) and here is the update (finally!)_

_Anne Patrick: I love Grace too, even though I'm not too in love with most kids (in real life) like most girls are… Anyway! there will be a lot more Gracie in this chapter :)_

_Guest: The update has finally arrived :D Sorry for the long wait!_

_Guest: Wait no longer :D here it is :)_

_And to everyone else: OMG all of you love Derek which can only indicate that men in real life kinda suck and we need someone as perfect as fictional Derek (just not the one on the show…) ANDDDD Grey's is still running? Uhm, really? I didn't even recognize most characters and turned it off after six minutes… Sorry, Shonda..._

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Like Mother, Like Daughter **

The next morning Savannah was still incredibly jet lagged but of course Grace couldn't have cared less about that when she had jumped up and down on the bed in the other guest room at seven in the morning. So now Grace and Savannah were sitting in the kitchen and were having breakfast, waiting for Addison to come downstairs after taking a shower.

"Did mommy tell you that Derek took us to the zoo?" Grace had been excitedly telling her favorite aunt of all times about all the adventures in Seattle so far.

"He did? That's great!" Savannah smiled and continued to braid Grace's hair.

"And," Grace looked around and then turned around to whisper the rest of the sentence, "he and mommy kissed when they thought I was asleep."

"They did?" Savannah asked, shocked. Of course she knew but Gracie nodded absolutely excitedly. "What do you think about that?"

"I think that he makes mommy happy. Because he's really awesome."

"I think you're very wise, Grace Elisabeth." Savannah hugged the little girl and then turned her around. "And now you look just like a real princes!"

"Good morning you two!" Addison greeted and sat down at the table. "Gracie, did aunt Savvy tell you why she is visiting yet?"

"Nooooo!" Grace sighed. "She said she wanted to wait for you."

"Well, now that your mommy is here. How would you feel about having a niece or a nephew?" Addison gave her best friend a look at this, how was a six year old supposed to understand that. "Okay, I'm not making sense," Savannah tried again when she saw the confused look on Grace's face, "uncle Weiss and I are having a baby and –" but then she was cut off by a squealing Grace.

"You two are too alike," she chuckled, looking at Addison, who had reacted quite similar.

Xxx9

"Hey you." Addison smiled when she came up behind Derek at the big panorama window at the hospital.

"Hey." He turned around and grinned, especially when he thought of the evening before. "Not that I mind seeing you, because I don't at all," with this he pulled her a little closer by her lab coat but still remained a professional distance of sorts. "But why are you here?"

"I had to check on a patient and I'm actually heading out now. And I'm here to ask you to have dinner with Savvy and me tonight, if you want. On the plus side my daughter will be there too and she would be really excited to see you again."

Derek chuckled at this and then leaned in a little closer. "Aren't you excited to see me?"

"Very," she whispered and kissed him quickly when she saw that no one was paying any attention to what they were doing. "I'd love it if you'd come and get to know Savvy because she's my best friend."

"Well, I did tell her that the next time I'd make a better impression, so how about you come over to my place and I'll cook?"

"You cook?" She raised her eyebrows at him teasingly.

"Well, I do have to eat, you know. So obviously I know how to cook."

"I have to eat too and before having Grace I could make Ramen noodles…"

"What's wrong with Ramen noodles for dinner?" He asked, completely serious and then saw the look on her face. "I'm kidding! I know how to make more than that, just trust me."

"Good. And don't worry about Savvy," she started before turning to leave, "I think you've made quite the expression last night. She told me if I don't sleep with you she might." And with this she turned around and left a very stunned Derek behind.

xxx

"I'm guessing we aren't invited to dinner tonight, are we?" Preston handed Derek a cup of coffee, seeing that he apparently was busy writing some grocery list.

"Not really," he laughed and looked up at his friend. "Thank you for the coffee and please don't tell Mark about the obsessive grocery list writing because I think the teasing would never stop. Ever."

"You have a very good point. But you do know that you'll have to invite us to dinner so we can actually tell her all the embarrassing memories of your past. And then we'll have to see if she still wants to date you." Preston was teasing Derek but Mark had always said that if Derek ended up meeting someone he finally fell in love with then there were plenty of stories she needed to hear and the sound of that had always made Derek clear his throat awkwardly.

"Mark has all the embarrassing stories, so why am I inviting you?"

"As a buffer of some sorts. A buffer who could divert attention from you."

"You do make a very good point…"

"So, you really like her, don't you? Because I think even the interns are starting to doubt that you're just being nice and are showing her the city…"

"I've honestly never met anyone like her. From that moment I met her in that bar I haven't been able to think about anything else…"

"I'm really glad to see you happy because Mark always getting on you for being single was really annoying… And I think you two are really good together." Preston smiled at his friend. It was nice to see Derek happy and with someone who truly seemed to make him happy.

"Me and Mark?!"

"No, you and Addison. But with you and Mark I do wonder how you made it through med school…"

xxx

"This house is incredible," Savannah whispered to her best friend after Derek had given them the grand tour. Addison only nodded in reply when she watched Grace run out through the big doors that led to the 'yard', if that huge space could be called that.

"Can I play outside? I think this is bigger than Central Park!" Grace had been in awe ever since the ferryboat ride that they had to take to get to Derek's house and her excitement had increased even further when she had seen the yard, the trees and the small creek.

"I'll go outside with Gracie," Savannah said when she saw the way Addison kept glancing over at Derek, "you know how much I love… Nature…" And with this she was out of the door as well, twirling the little girl around on the porch.

"She hates nature, doesn't she?" Derek raised his eyebrows at Addison when he had turned towards her, a smile on his handsome features.

"Pretty much." She laughed softly and walked towards him a little further. He looked so good in his light blue button down shirt and all she wanted was just to kiss him but she knew that there would be way too many questions about that later on. "Thank you so much for inviting us over and for giving us the grand tour."

"Oh, you know I'm a good tour guide…" He grinned and pulled her just a little closer before he ran his hands up and down her arms. "You look incredibly beautiful tonight." He told her softly and just as she was about to abandon all her resolutions about not kissing him she heard the door open again.

"Aunt Savvy won't go on the grass," Grace crumbled and walked towards her mother. "Something about her shoes." This made both Addison and Derek laugh.

"How about I'll go on the grass with you and let your mom look after dinner?" Derek picked up a now again very excited Grace and walked outside with her after throwing Addison another very dreamy smile.

"Mommy's not the greatest cook," Grace whispered in Derek's ear and he just laughed as they walked towards the lake.

"Okay, so I think I'm actually falling in love with him," Savannah said to her best friend when they were both sitting outside on the deck and watched Gracie, now sitting on Derek's shoulders, as he pointed out towards the trees and the sky, obviously explaining something.

"He's great, isn't he?" Addison couldn't wipe that smile off her face, even though she knew she was being all high school about Derek.

"He could serve us Mac and Cheese and I'd still trade in my husband." Both women laughed at that. "I'm kidding, of course, so don't tell Weiss, but he's amazing, really. I think even your mother would approve." This earned her a horrified look at the mention of Addison's mother.

"Oh with Bizzy you can never be so sure…"

"What do you think they're talking about?" Savannah raised her eyebrows after a few minutes of just watching Grace and Derek.

"I'm pretty sure they're planning where to put those zebras Grace desperately wants. And by now he has probably given in because she's got him wrapped around her little finger…" Addison chuckled softly and watched them walking back towards the house.

"Like mother like daughter…"

xxx

"Can't we just stay here, mommy?" After dinner Grace was holding onto Derek tightly because his house was just so much cooler than Richard and Adele's and on top of that Derek lived here. So, to Grace, that was a very big plus.

"Honey, say goodbye to Derek and maybe then he'll invite us over again." Addison couldn't help but smile at how much Grace already seemed to like Derek.

"How about you'll come hiking with me next weekend?" Derek asked and watched the little girl's eyes light up in sheer excitement.

"I think that's the age you're still excited to go hiking," Savannah whispered to her best friend when Grace already began to plan where they should hike. "Grace, how about you come look at the stars with me," yes, it really wasn't her best excuse, "so your mommy can say goodnight to Derek too." Addison gave her best friend a look before Grace said goodnight to Derek once more and they walked towards the car around the corner.

"Her excuses really aren't the smoothest…"

"Don't you want to say goodnight to me?" Derek had this impish grin on his face as he slowly pulled her a little closer by her coat. Addison couldn't help but smile at how unbelievably cute he was as she leaned in and stopped only inches in front of his lips. Her smile had turned into a quite smug one when she saw that he had already closed his eyes.

"I've waited all night to do this," she whispered before finally kissing him, her lips barely touching his until she felt his arms wrapping around her hips and pulling her closer to him. After a few minutes they pulled away, her forehead resting against his as her eyes were still shut. "Can't I just take you home with me?" She slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw the grin he was giving her.

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." She confirmed and leaned in to kiss him one more time. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He was leaning against the doorframe and watched her walking towards her car and giving him another smile before she turned the corner.

"Did you kiss?" Grace questioned and yawned.

"Honey, you shouldn't intrude." Addison knew that using big words late in the evening were the only way to get her daughter off a certain subject.

"They did." Savannah whispered and winked at Grace who only giggled in response.

* * *

_Okay! So even I thought this was really just too cute! Hope none of you thought it was sickening because of the cuteness level. But you're all in for a surprise in the next chapter! Hope you're still reading :)_

_Any suggestions, wishes, or anything? REVIEW :) Oh, and, Americans : Don't forget to vote ;)_


	13. Doom Day

**Daddy's Little Girl**

_Today I'm not replying to all of you personally since I just don't have the energy to do so anymore. Today hate won and I cannot even express how disappointed and sad I am over the election of Donald Trump._

_But I still firmly believe that love trumps hate and that we should build bridges instead of walls._

_That being said, this chapter reflects my mood perfectly. #imstillwithher _

* * *

**Doom Day**

A week later Savannah had left. The two women had cried at the airport and promised to call every day (which they did) and visit each other more often, or at least as often as their schedules would allow it. When Addison made her way down the stairs on this rainy April morning she had no idea what day it even was since she had been incredibly busy at work and with all the activities her daughter had planned for the both of them. When she opened up the newspaper at the breakfast table she looked up at Richard in utter shock.

"Is today the seventh? April seventh?" Her voice was shaky and tears were welling up in her eyes. She felt like she couldn't breathe anymore.

"Yeah. What's wrong with the se—" And then he wasn't only hit by the other part of the paper his wife had been reading but also with the realization of what had happened on April seventh two years ago and his face fell. "Addie, I'm so sorry, I didn't…" But she wasn't listening anymore. She was only staring into space before she got up and muttered something about having to go to work.

"Addison, you don't have to work today, really, stay home." Richard said quickly as he and Adele followed her to the door where she was already putting her coat on.

"No, I'm fine." Of course everyone knew that wasn't true but she had already walked out of the door. Today was a day like any other and the last thing she needed was to sit at home and have those horrible memories that were already trying to make their way into her thoughts.

xxx

"So, what are your plans for tonight?" Derek had been grinning until she had turned around and he could immediately tell that something was wrong. Really wrong. "Are you okay?"

"Derek, I can't do this anymore." She whispered and saw the confusion on his face. "You and me, I can't." She clarified and quickly turned around, leaving a very stunned and confused Derek behind. What had happened? They had talked on the phone the night before and everything had been fine and now she was ending everything between them for no reason? He felt his heart sink when he only thought of the possibility of losing her. He had to find her and talk to her.

But when he saw Grace sitting on one of the gurneys close to Richard's office he noticed that she had almost the same expression on her face as her mother had had before.

"Sweetheart, are you alright? Why aren't you at home?"

"I wanted to spend the day with uncle Richard but he got paged and now I'm waiting for my mommy because uncle Richard sent her home…" She didn't look up at him but only sighed.

"Grace, what's going on?" Derek questioned softly as he sat down to her.  
"Today is the day my daddy died." She slowly looked up at him and there were tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, honey." He stroked her curls when she wrapped her arms around him and began to cry. Derek felt his heart break when he felt the silent sobs that went through Grace's small body and he knew that feeling just too well. Every year on the anniversary of his father's death he took the day off and just blankly stared out of the window.

"Do you still miss your daddy?" After a few minutes Grace had pulled back a little to look up at Derek.

"Every day." He admitted and wiped the tears away from her cheeks. He had told Addison that it got easier not to miss someone but easier from feeling absolutely numb still wasn't really good. But then his pager beeped and he quickly glanced at it - 911. "Are you okay to wait for your mommy?"

"Yeah, thank you." She gave him a slight smile and another hug before he had to run down the hallway again. Derek knew he really had to talk to Addison but she didn't need that right now, she probably felt awful and he could only understand her too well.

xxx

Addison had been miserable and she had felt terrible about the way she had acted towards Derek and felt like she owed him an explanation. But that night she had looked at her wedding album she had hidden all the way in the back of her closet and she hadn't been able to stop crying. Seeing her and Christopher smile happily into the camera had made her heart break into a million pieces no one could tape back together ever again and she missed him so much she could hardly breathe. There had never been anyone like Christopher. He was kind, considerate, sweet, funny, smart, handsome, always making fun of her and even thinking about all of this in the past tense made her body shake with sobs. It wasn't like he had been sick and they'd had time to say goodbye. Addison had been telling herself that this might have made it easier to let go of the love of her life because when the police had showed up at work, where she had been waiting for her husband so they could have an early morning breakfast after her long night shift, she had felt like she had lost everything, even the ground she was standing on. She had just stood there and listened to their condolences after they had told her that he had been in a car accident but that had been all she could do then – stand there. At the funeral she had felt absolutely numb, probably because of the medication she had been under and the many glasses of his favorite scotch she had washed the pills down with. But when they had lowered the casket into the wet ground on that gloomy New York morning she had felt like she was about to break down and cry until he would come back to her. Of course she couldn't do that, not only because she knew that he would never come back, but also because of Grace. Addison had felt horribly selfish and self-absorbed because she had mostly been dealing with her own feeling but her little daughter had lost her father. Christopher hadn't been like other fathers Addison knew. In every free minute he took Grace camping, to the park, to the zoo, to the library, to school or anywhere she pleased. Ever since he had seen her being born he had been telling her how much he loved her and how she was the biggest blessing he could have ever wished for. And to Grace her father was the ultimate superhero who saved lives and could brighten up any day. She had adored him and then he was suddenly gone. Addison knew that children Grace's age couldn't comprehend death and the loss of a loved one the way adults could but ever since Christopher had passed away neither of them had been the same. When Grace had come home crying because a boy at her school had told her that her father would never ever come back when she had talked about him in the present tense Addison knew that they had to get away from everything. It hadn't been fair to take Grace away from her friends, her family and her grandparents but it was the only way Addison felt that she could preserve a bit of her sanity because she had caught herself talking to Christopher. She had been talking to him like he was still there, she had even argued with him and then noticed that she was at work, surrounded by interns and coworkers who gave her those looks that she had always hated so much. So a city where no one knew about their tragic past had seemed like the best option. But then she had met Derek. And she felt like the most selfish person to burden him with all of this. He didn't deserve that.

xxx

"Hi…" Addison really didn't know what she should say. She had called Derek two days after telling him that she couldn't do this anymore. And by this she had meant their relationship. She hadn't been at work since then and she had heard how happy his voice sounded when she had called him and it had made her feel even worse. Now he was sitting outside on his front porch and looked absolutely worried.

"Addison, I'm so sorry, Gracie told me ab—" He had gotten up but saw the look on the face and had stopped talking.

"I know, she told me…" Addison had spent the last few days telling her daughter all the stories about how she had met Christopher, about their wedding day and everything else Grace had wanted to know. After that Addison had gone back to her room to cry her eyes out. It hadn't gotten any easier and now she felt so guilty that she had stopped missing her husband for so long because she had been so preoccupied with Derek and with falling in love with him.

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" The only reason Derek even asked was because he couldn't stand the silence anymore and the look on her face was killing him. All he wanted was to just wrap his arms around her but when he had only taken one step towards her she had immediately taken one step back.

Addison lifted her eyes up to his and tried to desperately blink her tears away but they just kept streaming down her face when she slowly nodded her head. "It's just not fair to you, this is the second time I freaked out on you like this and it's just not fair," she whispered. "You deserve someone who makes you happy and not someone who still hasn't dealt with… Anything in the last two years."

"But I don't want anyone else." He tried to take another step towards her but she only shook her head.

"You're wonderful and you deserve someone who can love you completely and not someone who treats you like this." Her voice sounded so sad and tired that it broke Derek's heart. He knew that he had already fallen in love with her and he didn't want to let her go again.

"Addison, I want you and no one else."

"But you can't have me." She shook her head. He was only making it so much harder because all she wanted right now was to just be with him but she also knew that that would be selfish of her. He didn't deserve to be treated like this so it was better to end it now. At least that was what she kept telling herself.

"What are you so afraid of?" He had walked towards her and she no longer knew what she should say. He was right, she was afraid. Afraid of getting close to someone, afraid of hurting him, afraid of losing him and most of all afraid of falling for him more than she already had.

"Please don't do this." She whispered and looked at him, a pleading look in her eyes as she walked towards her car.

"Addie, don't leave." She felt her heart ache when she heard the pain in his voice but she didn't look up at him again and got in her car. It was for the best, she told herself.

xxx

"Mommy, are you okay?" Grace asked her mother the next morning when she was sitting next to her at the table along with Adele and Richard who had been more than just a little worried.

"Yes, I'm fine, don't worry." Addison gave her daughter a smile and kissed the top of her head. "So what do you want to do this weekend?"

"Can Derek take me to the zoo again?"

Addison flinched at the mention of Derek's name. She hadn't been able to get even a minute of sleep the night before because she had hated herself for breaking his heart and her own in the process. Being with Derek had been incredible and she had finally felt sane again but it wasn't fair to drag him into all this. "I think he's busy this weekend, sweety."

"But can you ask him at work?"

"Yeah, I will." Addison still tried to swallow the lump in her throat as she got up from the table to get another cup of coffee.

"What happened last night? When you came back you looked even more upset than you did before." Adele had followed her into the kitchen and was now leaning against the counter. The last time she had seen Addison looking this heartbroken had been two years ago after Christopher had passed away.  
"Derek and I broke up." Addison finally whispered before walking back into the other room. She didn't want to talk. To anyone. And especially not about Derek because every time she even thought about his pain stricken voice she felt like throwing up.

* * *

_There it is and judging by my mood atm I might just leave it all at that. For everyone who is offended that I used the authors note for "my own" political agenda, I'm not even sorry, cause this is my story and I can do whatever I please. That being said, LOVE TRUMPS HATE!_

_I'm guessing you didn't like this chapter but it was just __inevitable. Reviews are still love though (maybe some of you are just as shocked as I am over the outcome of what I had thought was a sick joke…) _


	14. I Guess it's Really Over

**Daddy's Little Girl**

_NetflixPerson01: She already said she won't run :( even though I have to say that I have annoyed the Obama/Biden memes a lot (I love Joe, like an unhealthy amount anyway). But this chapter won't be really happy either, because he will move on, like she has told him. I think It'll be Addek eventually, but right now I'm not even sure…_

_LoveLastsForever: I think this election is foreshadowing horrible election outcomes all over the place, ugh! Anyway! I'm so sorry I cannot fix your heart soon, in my other stories I can, but this one needs some more heartbreak because he has to move on at some point. Poor Addie :(_

_Guest: They might make up some time in the future but for now I'm not sure that's where I want to take this story (at least not just yet)_

_Addison-fan: I think she already knows but admitting that to herself will be a little harder, especially when his life will go on, even without her… I'm sorry it's still so sad, but all my other stories are happy right now, there needs to be a change :/_

_Guest: I still cannot believe that anyone would have voted for someone like that and I do wonder how any of those electoral idiots could ever justify __voting for someone who has said such despicable things! BUT I'm glad that in my little Addek dreamland (that also really sin't happy right now) the current president elect has never existed. _

_Lena-Prince08: I think Addek needs a little time apart to realize what they both want, replying to your guys' reviews is very cathartic actually :D I hope you'll still be reading after this, but I just thought they needed some time… No matter if he uses it to date other women._

_Thanks to everyone who is still reading this! I always appreciate the reviews, you guys are simply amazing! And thanks for calling attention to my error! This is the right chapter! Sorry, this happens when you let sick people access a computer..._

* * *

**I Guess It's Really Over**

Two weeks later Derek still felt completely heartbroken and he knew that a certain redhead was the cause of that particular condition. He had snapped at his interns whenever they asked stupid questions, or just questions at all. He had been in the lousiest mood he had ever been in and somehow he didn't want to change it.

"Okay, this is it, you're going out with me tonight." Mark sighed rather annoyed when he watched the look on his best friend's face. He had been happy that Derek had been so over the moon with Addison but what they all hadn't expected was the abrupt end of the relationship.

"Nope." Derek simply said and didn't even look up from his post OP notes. He didn't feel like going out, especially not with Mark because that always meant picking up women and that was the last thing Derek wanted. There was only one woman he wanted and he couldn't have her so he'd rather be miserable than to just date someone meaningless.

"Derek, really, you're my best friend and you've been in this mood where you've scared most interns and nurses out of wanting to work with you." Mark watched his best friend look up slowly. "I know you didn't think it was that bad but it's worse and you can't keep feeling like this. So, come on, just you and me and some drinks."

Derek sighed, he knew that Mark made a good point but going out really wasn't something he wanted to do. "Fine."

"Great!" Mark turned to leave after padding his best friend on the back. "And then we'll get you a girl." He grinned and Derek turned around as well to give him annoyed look but saw Addison standing there instead. She just stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. It broke his heart when he saw the hurt on her face and he just wanted to follow her when she quickly walked down the hall again.

"Great, thank you, Mark." Derek was beyond annoyed because the last thing he wanted was to ever make her look this hurt. Of course, she had broken up with him but he just wanted her back so badly and even if he could never have her back he couldn't stand to see her looking at him like this.

"You have to move on and you will, so she'll have to live with it." But Derek was already not listening to that anymore because he only could think about Addison.

xxx

"What's going on?" Miranda Bailey sat down next to Addison on a bench just outside of the hospital. Both women were already dressed in their regular clothes, ready to leave the hospital after a long day.

"Hi, Miranda." Addison looked up and gave her colleague a weak smile. "I just don't feel like going home just yet. You?" Grace was already in bed and then there was nothing she wanted to rush home to.

"Same." Miranda sighed and saw Addison raise her eyebrows as to ask why she didn't want to go home either. "My in laws are coming to town and my mother in law hates me. So the less time I spend with them, the better…"

"Oh, Miranda, I didn't even know you were married. I'm so sorry about being this preoccupied with myself…" She really did feel terrible. All those times they had talked she hadn't even thought of asking if Miranda was married.

"Don't be sorry." Miranda shook her head in dismissal. "We've been married four years and my mother in law still hasn't exactly warmed up to me. But I guess you never had that problem."

"Uhm… No… But she probably doesn't hate you."

"Oh, no, she does, she told Tucker that he was making the biggest mistake and if it wasn't for my father in law she would have showed up to the wedding dressed in black because she said she was in mourning."

"Geez, she sounds awful. I'm really sorry."

"Don't be, he married me any way and we're happy. When they're here to visit I just avoid going home. So, what's going on with you?"

"It's nothing, I just like sitting here." Addison shrugged her shoulders and stared into the night.

"Come on, only Sloan would have believed that. It has something to do with Shepherd, doesn't it?"

"Yeah… Mark was saying that he was going to, and I quote, 'find him another girl' so…"

"So you're sitting here…"

"So I'm sitting here. I don't get to be jealous, I don't get to feel like this because I want him to move on and to be happy…" She really wanted to see him happy but she had felt like someone had put a knife right through her heart when she had overheard the conversation Derek had had with Mark.

"You can just tell him how you feel about him and then let him make his own decision of whether he thinks you're what he wants or not. He's a big boy." Miranda glanced down at her cell phone that had kept ringing ever since she had turned it on after getting it out of her locker.

"You should go home, Miranda, I think your husband is no longer able to hold down the fort by himself." This made Miranda laugh and she nodded and got up.

"Talk to Shepherd, you don't deserve to be unhappy either."

xxx

"Can we go on the Ferris wheel?" Grace asked her mother after they had gotten some cotton candy at the fair she had been dying to go to.

"Yeah, we can do that." Addison smiled at her daughter and picked her up so she could see a little better. "So, does this beat a day at the hospital, or what?" Her days away from work were much too rare but she had promised Grace to take her to the fair before it closed the next week.

"Definitely!" Grace giggled and was now sitting on her mother's shoulders. Her excitement began to grow even further when she spotted Derek not too far from them. Addison had seen him too and had frozen in place when she saw that he wasn't alone. There was a tall and very gorgeous and very blond woman next to him and she kept smiling, touching his arm and offering some of her cotton candy. _Great_, Addison thought and just wanted to bolt but Grace had already waved and now Derek and his date were making their way over to them.

"Hi." Derek smiled at Grace and suddenly Addison couldn't talk anymore. He no longer looked hurt and upset but comfortable and even happy. "Hey." He greeted her as well and she forced a smile.

"Hi." She gave him an uneasy smile. "I'm Addison." She introduced herself to the blonde who was standing so very close to Derek that Addison felt like she was going to be sick.

"Kate, hi."

"And I'm Grace!" The little girl jumped in, not catching up on the awkwardness. "Are you going on the Ferris wheel with us?"

"Oh, no, I'm afraid of heights, I can't even climb a ladder." The woman next to Derek smiled at Grace.

"That sucks."

"I know, it really does." She gave the little girl a smile as Derek and Addison simply stared at each other.

"We should go, it was nice to meet you." Addison said quickly and walked towards the big wheel without even waiting for a reply from either Derek or his date.

xxx

Addison had been miserable and had been moping around the house the rest of Sunday after seeing Derek and his date. His _date_. She couldn't help the tears once she had brought Grace to bed. Of course she had said that she wanted him to be happy but she hadn't expected it to be so soon and she hadn't expected to feel quite this miserable after seeing him with someone else, on top of all with someone who looked like that. And he had looked happy and carefree like he had always looked around her. Addison sighed and buried her face in her pillow. All she wanted was to just call him and tell him how much she cared about him but she couldn't. He was moving on and that was what she had told him to do so she should just be the bigger person and be happy for him. But easier said than done.

xxx

"Dr. Montgomery, I'm your intern for today." Izzie Stevens had approached Addison in front of the cafeteria.

"Great, but I'll just get some coffee, I'll be right there. You can already go familiarize yourself with our first patient." She handed the young intern a file and saw her nod as she made her way upstairs. Today was promising to be a really lousy day. She hadn't been able to get any sleep the night before because she had been to preoccupied with the gorgeous blonde Derek had taken to the fair the day before and on top of everything coffee didn't seem to do the trick anymore. And just when Addison thought that this day couldn't get any worse she was proven wrong when she Derek getting up from a table where he had been sitting with the exact same woman from the day before. _Great, just great_, Addison sighed and got her coffee, all the while she avoided looking at Derek who walked past her. Coffee, she just needed some coffee. When she was on the elevator she closed her eyes for a moment before a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hold the doors, please!" And she did only to have Derek's date join her just before the doors closed.

"Hi!" She greeted with a smile. "I'm sorry I didn't get to properly introduce myself yesterday." She extended her hand to Addison. "Kate Kelly."

"Addison Montgomery." Addison shook the other woman's hand and gave her a slight smile.

"Nice to meet you." There was a moment of silence before she began to talk again. "God, don't you hate hospital coffee?" She made a face when she sipped some of her coffee.

"Oh, it's much better than the coffee in the doctor's lounge…" Addison cleared her throat awkwardly and just hoped that those damn doors would open soon.

"Wow, the perks of being a doctor…"

"Or of dating one…" And with this Addison finally stepped off the elevator and quickly walked down the hall, leaving the blonde behind without even giving her another glance.

"Dr. Montgomery, are you alright?" Izzie looked at her attending, who looked just like she had seen a ghost.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said quickly and blinked her tears back. _Derek deserved to be happy_, she kept telling herself and tried to push all those thoughts away. She had work to do.

* * *

_Two weeks passed and she is still heartbroken. I feel so bad for putting you guys through this but after a lot of soul searching I am still not entirely sure how this will all work out, so I need your thoughts on that more than ever!_

_And, yeah, he's already seeing someone else, but a guy can't wait for all of eternity when the situation just feels hopeless, can he?_

_Reviews please, I'd like your thoughts on this ;-)_


	15. Collide

**Daddy's Little Girl**

_Jen: Thank you!_

_Addison-fan: Thank you! And you'll see ;) Can't say more or I'll spoil the chapter..._

_LoveLastsForever: Ugh, I can't really respond properly without giving it all away :D Sorryyyyyy _

_JustAnotherIntern14: I'm very glad you like the drama :)_

_lauraparrilla: Thank you :) I'm glad you like this_

_Okay, I can't respond to your reviews like usual because I'd be giving it all away, so read :D_

* * *

**Collide**

"Addison, wait!" Derek had been running after her all day ever since he had heard what she and Kate had talked about in the elevator. But now he had finally caught up with her in the attending's locker room when they were both done with their shifts for today. "Can I talk to you for just one second?" He asked breathlessly but she didn't even turn around to look at him.

"You're dating, there's not really anything we should talk about." She said, her voice sounding cool and distant. She didn't want to talk to anyone, especially not to him. Of course she really had no claim over him whatsoever because she had ended things between them but it didn't make anything any easier.

But then she heard him laugh and turned her head slightly to look at him after pulling her hair clip out. Was this supposed to be funny?!

"What?" She snapped, by now overly annoyed.

"You think I'm dating her?!" He could only get out in between laughs but quickly cleared his throat when he saw the look she was giving him. Apparently she needed an explanation and he was only willing to give that to her. "Kate, Kathleen, that is, is my sister, she got married nine years ago and therefore her name is Kathleen Kelly and not Shepherd… So we're not dating and I'm not planning on dating anyone but _you_." He tried but only saw her shrugging her shoulders.

"It's fine if you dated. You don't have to explain anything to me." She pretended not to care and of course he knew it.

"Well your reaction led me to believe that apparently I did have to explain this." Now he was trying to push her buttons, so desperate to get any kind of emotional response from her.

"Look, I don't care. You can date whomever you want because I have no right to care anymore. So I don't." With this she shut her locker and tried to walk past him.

"I swear you're the most frustrating woman I have ever met! And I have four sisters so that actually means something." He caught her wrist in his hand and held onto it so she couldn't move. "So you don't care?"

"No, I don't."

"Oh, really?" He raised his eyebrows and then he kissed her and she felt like she was on cloud nine. Everything around her didn't matter anymore when he pulled her just a little closer and wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer. She moaned against his lips and kissed him back fervently; desperate not to ever let go of the high she was getting from feeling his body pressed up against hers again.

"Good to know that you don't care." He pulled back and walked out of the locker room, leaving a very stunned and very confused Addison behind.

xxx

Addison knew she wanted Derek and that she had to do something about it. Most of all she was annoyed that he had caught onto the fact that she wasn't too pleased that she had thought he was dating and then he had kissed her and just pulled away! Who did that?! Obviously he wanted to prove some stupid point that he knew she cared and that she did want to be with him but did he honestly think that it was all this easy? But maybe it could be all that easy. Addison groaned and buried her face in the pillow before her alarm clock began blaring through the room. _Great, just great_.

"Dr. Montgomery." Derek greeted her cheekily when he saw her that morning. He was convinced she had at least thought about everything that had happened between them the previous evening and the look on her face told him that she might just.

"Dr. Shepherd." She replied and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, not giving him the satisfaction of seeing that he had kept her awake most of the night.

"So, have you thought about what I said last night?" He stepped around her so that he now was standing right in front of her, invading her personal space.

"It might surprise you, but I do have other things to do." She looked up at him and suppressed a sigh. He was standing so close to her and she was so unbelievably attracted to him. To make matters worse he now leaned in to place a hand behind her on the wall and was therefore only inches away from her. She could smell his cologne and so desperately wanted to lean in to just kiss him and tell him that all she wanted really was him but she couldn't.

"That's too bad. You know why?" He leaned in a little further and brushed a lose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Why?" Her voice was barely audible because she was far too preoccupied with everything he was doing.

"Well if you decided to _care_," he now leaned in just a little further, his lips only mere inches from hers and he watched her eyes close in anticipation, "I would have kissed you."

"Why don't you?" She licked her lips and moved towards him.

"Because you _don't_ care, apparently." And with this he pulled back and she could see the smug, self-righteous grin on his face before he walked down the hall.

xxx

"You really think pissing her off on a regular basis is helping anything?" Miranda Bailey questioned without even looking up from her charts. She had seen Addison the previous night and she had been annoyed then, this time it had just been a little more than annoyance.

"Yep, I do." Derek only shrugged and watched Addison talk to her intern. She kept glancing over at him and she really didn't look too pleased but maybe this really was the only way she would get it. At least he hoped so because if not he might just be in big trouble.

"Mhmmm, maybe she'll just kick your McDreamy ass."

"But maybe she'll realize that she likes me, you know."

"Okay, listen to me," Miranda looked up from her charts and gave him a ticked off look, "First of all, we aren't in high school and second of all you and I are in no way friends. You get that?" Derek only nodded in reply because he was too afraid to talk back to the Nazi…

xxx

Addison was leaning against the counter of the nurses' station and had been reading a chart but then Derek had walked out of a patient's room and was now talking to Preston about something she didn't really care about. But she hadn't been able to help looking at him and now she was leering and couldn't stop. He just looked way too good in a lab coat _not to _look. Addison's finger was absent-mindedly running along her bottom lip and she was looking over her glasses. Earlier that day he had almost kissed her and she just craved to feel his body pressed up against hers again. Of course she could just tell him that she liked him and that she wanted to be with him. And what really was stopping her? She knew that she really liked him, more than she wanted to admit to herself, and that being with him was incredible but she was just too afraid to actually move on. Moving on meant walking away from her marriage and she didn't know if she really could do that.

xxx

"So, are you—" Derek started but was quickly interrupted.

"You know what? I admit that I have this very high school like crush on you and probably much more than that but you trying to get a rise out of me by being this annoyingly immature is just not going to work!" She snapped at him. They were both in the attending's locker room and when she looked at him she saw that he was grinning. Of course it really had worked.

"I was actually just going to ask if you're done for tonight but apparently you have a high school like crush on me?" He raised his eyebrows and stepped closer to her, still grinning.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself." She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Come on, Addison, you like me and you could just admit that and date me. Because you have and I think you might even miss me, just a little."

"You don't even know what you're getting into." She shook her head. "So it doesn't matter if I like you or not."

"It matters to me though." He was persistent because he knew that he probably wouldn't get her this far any time soon so he might just aggravate her if that did the trick.

"Don't do this, Derek." Addison gave him a look because she knew exactly what he was doing.

"Why not? Because I really want to know. You know here I am, telling you how much I like you, running after you in this hospital for the past few weeks when everyone is telling me to just move on and you're not even talking to me."

"Then, for the love of god, move on!" By now she was yelling at him and just felt like crying.

"But that's not what I want!"

"It's not always about what _you_ want!"

"Then just tell me what you want!" Derek felt like he had been repeating this for far too long and yelling at her really hadn't been his intention. "Come on, you have an answer to everything!" But he just couldn't help it anymore.

"I want you! Okay, there, are you happy?!" She was glaring at him and he was smiling which made her even madder.

"Then what's stopping you?" He was no longer yelling and had taken another step towards her but didn't dare to invade her personal space like he had done earlier that day.

"It's not that easy." She sighed and sat down on the bench. "I didn't get divorced, I didn't want to lose my husband but I did. I came here for a fresh start and I wasn't planning on meeting anyone but then I met you." She looked up at him. "And you're perfect and I just don't deserve you."

Derek sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Even though you might not think so, you deserve to be happy. In spite of everything that's happened to you you're still the warmest and the most amazing woman I have ever met."

"You said I was frustrating…"

"That too." He chuckled softly when he saw the slight smile forming on her lips. "But you're only frustrating to me because I really like you and you like me too and I feel like there's absolutely nothing I can do to convince you that I really don't want anyone else."

"You don't want anyone else, huh?"  
"You said 'huh'!" He gave her a triumphant grin that only grew when he saw the annoyance on her face.

"Oh, how old are you?"

"Whatever, you said 'huh'." He watched the annoyance on her face changing into a smile and he bet she was trying really hard to fight it. "But to get back to your question, yes, I don't want anyone else." He kissed the top of her head. "Which is why I really hope that you'll consider the possibility of maybe, possibly, dating me again…"

"How about you take me out to dinner this week and I'll consider it?"

"Hmm, alright, but under one condition." He watched her turn her head and raise her eyebrows in question before he continued. "I get to kiss you now."

"Yeah, you do." She smiled and he finally leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

_Okay, see, they're all better but this doesn't mean that they're together again or that they don't have a lot to work out! _

_I have like 20 chapters written on my computer so you better review or they'll remain on my computer ;)_

_I'm a little disappointed that you all knew Kate was Kathleen! I was so close to making up another sister or maybe a cousin so that it would be more dramatic but I somehow settled on Kathleen..._

_Reviews are love :)_


	16. Nothing Will Be Grace Appropriate

**Daddy's Little Girl**

_LoveLastsForever: I'm glad you love Derek, but it really is hard not to :D If I were a guy I'd probably make some woman very happy :D _

_Addison-fan: I am, thank you :) I think this is my favorite version of Derek but I doubt any guy who looks like this could ever be soooo cute! And maybe in reality we'd totally hate it..._

_Lena-Prince08: Thank you :) :) I also get lost sometimes when I bounce from one story to the next and forget what has happened… Maybe I need a 'previously on…' _

_Guest: Patience, it'll happen but not just yet :D_

_Em: I wanna know if it's possible to marry a fictional character __because I want this version of Derek! Or the one in our story! Anywaaaay, why should I have settled for anyone else? People would have known -_- ya'll are too obsessed with this show!_

_Luvaddek: Yeah, keeping them apart won't work but they'll talk some more now_

_Guest: I think I already have like 20 chapters on my computer, so I think this story is going to go on :D_

* * *

**Nothing Will Be Grace Appropriate **

"I'm so glad you kids are finally back together!" Adele gushed when Addison came down the stairs that night, ready to have dinner with Derek.

"We're just having dinner, Adele." She reminded her with a smile she hadn't been able to wipe off her face ever since their talk in the locker room. Of course she was excited about dinner and most of all about Derek, but a part of her still wasn't sure it really was going to work out.

"But you're still happy, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Addison admitted and walked towards the door. Even though she was happy that things between Derek and her seemed to be moving forward she still wasn't entirely sure it would be fair to burden him with all of her baggage just so she could be happy.

When she arrived at his house she smiled when she saw him sitting on the porch, already waiting for her.

"Hi." She sat down on the chair next to him.

"Don't you want to go inside? There's food." He chuckled when he saw her debating it but then she shook her head. "Addie, we have to talk at some point." His voice was soft and cautious almost as if he was threatening to have this conversation with her.

"I know." She sighed and turned her head to look at him. "I just don't know what to say." When he only nodded she knew that she had to say something. "I never thought I would ever be in this situation and now that I am I don't know what to do. When Chris died I felt like my life was over and like I had just died with him… The only reason I got out of bed in the morning was Grace and I felt like the most selfish person in the world to move her here just because I couldn't bear living in that house and in that city anymore." She took another deep breath before looking into Derek's eyes. "I didn't come here to meet anyone, I didn't expect to meet anyone like you but now that I have I just feel so guilty for moving on and for putting you in the middle of this."

"My mom used to say that we couldn't try to move on but that we should just try to move forward, one step at a time. And I don't want you to do anything you're not ready for because I like you and I want you to be happy."

"It's not fair that you have to be this perfect because I've been horrible to you and you're still sweet and considerate."

"You deserve to be happy and if you're happier on your own I'll still be your friend because, if you like it or not, you're not getting rid off me."

"I'm not happier on my own, that much I know." She watched a smile appear on his face and couldn't help but feel incredibly thankful to have him in her life. "But dating me was challenging and frustrating when I was in my twenties so I'm not sure that you'll have any fun." She knew that she had never been the easiest person to be with and she knew that everything that had happened didn't make her any more datable.

"I'll be fine and I'm used to five very difficult women so I think I can manage. And you shouldn't feel guilty about the way you reacted because, despite your best efforts sometimes, you're still human." Derek smiled at the laugh he finally got from her because it felt like ages since he had seen her laugh and he had missed it.

"So how about that food?" She got up and raised her eyebrows at him. "Don't laugh, I'm hungry." She defended herself when all he did was laugh and shake his head as he got up.

"You're _always_ hungry." He rested his hand on the small of her back when they walked inside.

"Thank you." She whispered and wrapped her arms around him once they were in the kitchen. Addison had missed him terribly and was so glad to have him in her life because she had gotten a glimpse of what it would be like without him and she had hated it.

After dinner they were sitting in front of the fireplace, Addison's back resting against his chest and his arms were wrapped around her waist. She had always hated to talk about the day her husband had died but when Derek had asked her what had happened she knew that he deserved to know.

"We were supposed to meet that morning when he started his shift and I was done to have breakfast and he had dropped Grace off at his parents' house up state… I just remember how annoyed and tired I was because he was late and he hadn't even bothered to call…" She took a deep breath before she continued. "After I had waited for almost two hours and was already by the door I overheard two police officers asking for me and then they told me what had happened…" By now she was crying and Derek felt awful about not being able to take any of the pain away but each time he had told her that she really didn't have to talk about it she had just shaken her head and said that she would have to talk about it at some point, even if it was just this once. "He had stopped at the side of the road because there had been an accident and it was raining and this truck driver didn't see them and—" Addison stopped because she really didn't need to continue and because she simply couldn't.

"I'm so sorry." Derek whispered and tried his best to soothe her.

"Are you sure you still want to date me?" She asked after a while when her tears had finally stopped and she slowly turned around to look at him.

"Even more than I was before." Derek gave her a reassuring smile and wiped the tears away from her face. "My mom still cries when she's had a few glasses of wine and then talks about my dad… Normally she refuses and leaves the room whenever someone mentions his name."

"I do the same thing. Maybe that's normal." She sighed.

"You should talk to Grace about him. I mean, I get that it's hard but growing up without your dad isn't easy either."  
"I just never really know how to react when she asks about her dad."

"Just tell her how you met, how much he loved her and all kinds of funny stories, like the one you told me with the bear."

"She already knows the one with the bear." Addison rolled her eyes and had to laugh. "I think that was the story her dad told her ever since she was born."

"I think that story might make history. I still don't get how you didn't know that!"

"See, and this is exactly why I will _never _go camping with you." She gave him a look because he was still laughing.

xxx

"Mommy! You have to wake up!" Grace jumped up and down on her mother's bed at eight in the morning. Addison had spent most of the night at Derek's house and she was just terribly tired now.

"Grace, honey, it's still very _early _so what's the emergency?" Addison didn't open her eyes just yet because she really wanted to get a little more sleep.

"Because you said we'd go look for apartments and houses today! And because you said we'd have breakfast when I wake up! And I'm awake now!"

"Just give me thirty minutes, okay?"

"No! You always fall asleep again!" The little girl protested and was starting to get really annoyed that her mom was still trying to sleep. "Derek is already waiting downstairs."

"Why don't you start having breakfast with Derek and I'll join you wh—" But then she sat up in bed and looked at her daughter in disbelief. "Wait, Derek is here?" When Grace nodded her head Addison remembered that she had asked him to help them look for a decent place to live and he had been wonderfully kind and had agreed to come with them. Even this early in the morning.

"Fine, I'll get ready and then we'll all have breakfast. Okay?" She yawned and had to smile at the very excited look on Grace's face before she ran back downstairs.

When Addison came downstairs half an hour later she still felt like she was going to fall asleep any moment. In the kitchen Grace was busy explaining something to Derek who didn't look entirely comfortable with sitting at the breakfast table with his boss and Adele.

"Good morning! You look tired." Adele seemed way too chipper for 8.30 in the morning and got up to go upstairs to get ready.

"Daddy always said that mommy was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen." Grace told Adele and Addison couldn't help but smile when she remembered those moments she had felt so drained after a long shift at the hospital and Christopher had known all the right things to say.

"Well your daddy was very right." Derek smiled at Addison who handed him a cup of coffee.

"He also said that it made up for her terrible mood swings." Grace giggled.

"Yeah, your daddy is so funny…" Addison rolled her eyes and then realized that she had used the present tense. "Uhm, so, when are we leaving?" She cleared her throat and stared at her coffee cup.

"Derek and I are ready!" Grace got up and skipped towards the door where Richard was already waiting for Adele who still hadn't come back downstairs.

"Are you alright?" Derek asked softly and turned to look at Addison.

"Yeah… I just do that sometimes." She sighed and gave him a slight smile. "But thank you for helping us find a decent place to live because I think we are officially driving Adele and Richard crazy."

"I doubt that." Derek chuckled and pointed towards Richard who was playing with Grace.

xxx

"So we need a big house with a lot of rooms and a really big yard just like Derek's and a lot of trees and a lake and horses!" Grace stated when they were all sitting in Addison's car and were about to look at the first house.

"Grace, sweetheart, I doubt that we'll find anything quite like that and even if we did, I doubt that we can afford it." Addison stopped her car in front of the townhouse that had looked much nicer when she had seen the ad but it really wasn't bad.

"But you're rich."

Derek had to laugh at that and looked up at the house. "Is that it?"

"Ew. This isn't nice…" Grace sighed when her mother nodded and both adults got out of the car.

"We have a few other places to look at, so we'll find something you'll like, okay?" She picked up her daughter before they walked towards the relator who was already waiting by the door.

xxx

"All of those sucked." Grace told her mother once they were at the playground. Without even waiting for an answer she ran towards the swings because she already knew that all of those houses and apartments sucked.

"Maybe next time I'll go alone and just take _something_ because nothing will be Grace appropriate." Addison sat down on one of the benches and began to drink her coffee. There had been a few nice houses but nothing that had really felt like home. Not that she was expecting anything to feel like home but Grace was right, this sucked.

"But you didn't like any of those houses either? I'm not even going to mention the apartments because I saw the look you gave the relator." Derek laughed and she couldn't help but to laugh as well. She hadn't told the relator much about her budget so she couldn't complain about the choices.

"Maybe I should have mentioned that I have money… I'll remember that for the next time but when we were looking for a place in New York all we said was that we were surgeons and where we worked and then they came up with very amazing houses and apartments…"

"Well, here in Seattle we don't catch on that quickly." He joked and rolled his eyes.

"Can't we just build a house in your backyard? You wouldn't even notice because what you call backyard is probably bigger than Central Park."

"Well, you could do that but since you jump every time you're outside and there's something in the woods I don't think that this would be the safest living arrangement for you. And you'd live further away from the city."

"But we'd live closer to you and Grace would probably run outside to see what kind of animal is out there… So you could still protect me."

"I can do that." Derek chuckled and wrapped his arm around her to pull her closer.

"Thank you for coming along, even if we didn't find anything decent." She whispered and rested her head on his shoulder.

"But you're dating now, right?" Grace looked up at her mother and sat down on the bench as well.

"Yeah." Addison wrapped her arms around her daughter to pull her closer. "How do you feel about that?"

"Really good." Grace giggled and looked over at Derek.

* * *

_Okay, what did you think? Oh, and do you want M rated chapters later on or would you like to keep it PG 13 because I could do NC 17 or more :D_

_Reviews are love :)_


	17. Addison Doesn't Like To Share

**Daddy's Little Girl**

_Addison-fan: I think they would be in their late 30's even though I've read a long time ago that they would be like late 50's considering all their medical qualifications, but I will be blatantly ignoring that fact. So they're still young enough for kids of their own, in case that was what you were wondering ;) _

_Guest: Good, that will be noted for the future :)_

_NetflixPerson01: I'm glad you like this story because it really is a lot of fun to write it :) and it's one of the few I don't confuse with another story..._

_LoveLastsForever: I'm sorry for not updating in forever but now here it is!_

_Lena-Prince08: Thank you :) I am really not sure if there is much of a point to this story :D But if all fails I shall be a great writer of romance novels, eh :D_

_Luvaddek: She won't but the thought really was funny :D Derek is the sweetest! Probably why he hasn't found anyone just yet (maybe they all assumed he was gay?)_

_Em: I cannot believe you don't have a bathtub! I mean, I don't either but I have the smallest apartment in the history of the world (have you ever realized that if anyone reads my response to you they will think we are the weirdest people EVER?) Aaaaand about the rating OMG I suck at squeeeeeee ughhhh_

* * *

**Addison Doesn't Like To Share**

"Addison, I want to thank you for finally making Derek happy again because his sulking started to get really annoying. It was kind of a buzz kill because no girl listens to you anymore when Mr. 'my girlfriend broke up with me but I just love her so much' is sitting next to you." Mark sat down on a table with Addison, Derek and Preston. It had been over a week since things between them had turned around for the better and it had been clearly visible in his behavior, hers as well.

"I don't like you." Addison told him and rested her chin on Derek's shoulder. She was so glad that things between them seemed to be back to normal and she was even happier that he was so unbelievably understanding and sweet.

"That's what they all say in the beginning." Mark just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm very sorry that you dragged me to some bar and then told all those women, who were probably just out of high school, that I was single." Derek rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Addison's waist to pull her a little closer to him.

"I honestly think that you might be the worst friend when it comes to situations like that." Preston laughed when Mark looked offended.

"Going out always helped me to get over a relationship!"

"You probably only needed a _shower_ to get over a relationship." Addison commented dryly and the others only laughed, except for Mark, of course.

"You are not a very nice person." He huffed.

"I disagree." Derek grinned at his best friend and kissed the top of Addison's head while she only sighed contently.

xxx

"McDreamy finally stopped yelling at everyone, I think working with him might actually be possible again." Cristina Yang yawned and leaned against the counter at the nurses' station. Everyone had dreaded to work with Derek after he had been in a really lousy mood for the past few weeks and had snapped and yelled at interns and nurses.

"Oh, does that mean you'll ask him out again?" Izzie Stevens looked over at Meredith Grey who'd had more than a little crush on Derek ever since she had started working at Seattle Grace.

"I can try…" Meredith sighed. "But do you really think I should?"

"Don't waste your time." Alex Karev took a bite out of his sandwich. "He's doing Montgomery anyway."

"_What_?!" Cristina, Izzie and Meredith said simultaneously but Alex only shrugged his shoulders.

"He's not dating her, I've been working with her for weeks and she hasn't even said anything. So, you should go for it, Mer." Izzie said, convinced that she would have noticed if her attending had been dating anyone.

xxx

"What are we looking at?" Addison came up behind Karev, Yang and Stevens who were all just staring ahead. They were standing up by the panorama window, in the middle of the hospital and Addison was wondering what could possibly be so fascinating.

"She's gonna ask Shepherd out." Alex pointed at Meredith who was walking towards Derek. Of course Alex had ignored the looks the other two had given him and had told Addison what was going on anyway. He just didn't care.

"Excuse me?" Addison stood there in shock and was starting to get a little annoyed. Yes, she had said that she didn't already want to make it official just because she had thought that she wasn't ready to take that step just yet. Not that she thought that Derek would ever go out with anyone else but somehow she was still jealous. "Don't you all have work to do?" She asked the interns once she had gotten over her initial shock.

"Well, not really, becau—" Cristina noticed the look on Addison's face and they all turned around and walked down the hall quickly, or at least around the corner so that they could still watch what was going on.

"Hey, are you okay?" Derek said a brief goodbye to Meredith who just shrugged her shoulders helplessly at her friends as he walked over to his girlfriend once he had spotted her and gave her a smile.

"You remember when I said that I didn't want to make this official just yet?" She saw him nod before she leaned in to kiss him. "Changed my mind." Addison whispered right before her lips were on his.

"You know everyone can see us up here?" He questioned but had still not pulled back.

"Do you mind?"

"Nope." Derek grinned and pulled her closer to kiss her again. This time her arms wrapped around his neck and her left leg cam up slightly when she pushed her body further into his before they pulled back a while later.

"Good, because I hate to share," she whispered and slowly opened her eyes.

"You do know that you'll never have to share me, right? Except with Gracie, I'm guessing." He laughed softly and pecked her lips again before he pulled back just a little.

"I can live with that." Addison chuckled and turned her head slightly only to see that everyone who seemed to work in this hospital was now looking at them.

"See, I told you he was doing Montgomery." Alex Karev told his fellow interns who had been gaping at their attendings kissing.

xxx

By that evening the major news that was Addison and Derek had already spread around the hospital like wildfire and of course it all hadn't gone unnoticed by Richard Webber, who had known that his attendings had been dating, or at least gone out a few times but to have it broadcasted all over the hospital really wasn't something he appreciated.

"So what prompted you to just kiss a colleague in front of _all_ the staff?" Richard sighed when he had walked through the door of his house and saw Addison sitting in the big chair by the window with a book in her hand.

"Uhm," for a moment she debated if the whole truth would be a little too _telenovela_ for Richard to handle, "jealousy." She simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh and you're using my hospital for that?"

"Look, I didn't mean to do that but I got jealous and then I figured the only way not to be jealous anymore would be to kiss him in front of everyone. I know it might not have been my smartest moment and I'm sorry for doing it in the middle of the hospital, but I don't think I would do it any differently now."

Richard sighed and rubbed his temples. Of course, jealousy, that was a very good reason to disrupt an entire day that should have been spent saving lives. "So you and Shepherd are official now?"

"Yeah." She smiled, knowing that he probably wanted to be mad at how she had acted earlier.

"Good, that's good. Even with everything that has happened?"

"Even with everything that has happened." Addison nodded her head. "We're just taking this slow."

"Just no screwing around at the hospital."

"Not even in other places just yet."

They both just looked at each other, an uncomfortable expression on their faces. "How about we never talk about anything like this ever again?" Richard suggested.

"Please!"

xxx

"Hey." Addison smiled when she walked up to Derek's house that night and found him already sitting on the front porch, waiting for her in one of the lounge chairs.

"Good evening, Dr. Montgomery." Derek got up from his chair to kiss her quickly. "I do have a surprise for you." When he saw her raise her eyebrows in question he just took her hand in his and lead her around the house to what he called a yard, a few blankets already on the grass. "You mentioned that you liked the stars in Seattle when we first met."

"You're perfect." She whispered after kissing him again once they had laid down on the blanket, covering their bodies with the other one.

"I try." Derek grinned when she rested her head on his chest.

"So, tell me, what are we actually looking at?" Her voice was barely above a whisper as she gazed up at the stars that filled the night sky.

"That over there," he pointed to a star formation, "that's the little dipper."

"Really?" She turned her head slightly to look at him.

"I have no idea." Derek started to laugh at the look she had given him before she had started to laugh as well. "Sorry, I don't know anything about this."

They spent the next hour in complete, comfortable silence, both just staring up at the sky and enjoying each other's company. Addison had closed her eyes by now - solely focused on listening to his heartbeat and how soothing it always felt to have him close. When she had moved to Seattle she had been so sure that she never wanted to meet anyone ever again because no one could ever make her happy again but that night at Joe's when she had started talking to Derek everything had felt so familiar and now she couldn't help but to start falling in love with him.

"So, tell me why did you kiss me in front of everyone today?" Derek whispered as he stroked her hair softly, his gaze still fixed on the stars above them.

"Because I was jealous." She replied with a slight chuckle but knew that this wasn't enough of an answer. "The interns were all gawking at what appeared to be just you standing in the middle of the hospital so I asked what we were looking at and Karev told me that they were watching Dr. Grey's attempt to ask you out." When he had heard that he turned to look at her, a confused look on his face. "Seems like she has quite the crush on you and I feel kinda bad for doing what I did now but I don't like to share." She shrugged her shoulders and gave him a smile.

"So that's why she's been acting stranger than usual…" Well, now it at least made sense. "And just for the record," Derek turned on his side completely and pulled her a little closer towards him, "you don't have to share me, just with your daughter, but I've already told you that today."

"Duly noted." She whispered and brushed her lips over his.

"Oh, duly noted? That's all I get?" Derek feigned slight shock and only got a soft laugh and a nod in response before he started to tickle her.

xxx

"Moooooooooom!" Grace called and bounced up and down on her mother's bed way too early the next morning. When the little girl saw her mom cracking one eye open she finally stopped bouncing. "You promised we'd pick out a dog!"

"We will. When it's _light _out." Addison sighed. "And it'll be Derek's dog, you have to remember that."

"It's already ten thirty! You never sleep that long!" Grace pouted, mostly because she really wanted a dog and her mom kept telling her no. "Derek can just sleep here the next time and then you might not be this tired." The little girl huffed and got up from her mother's bed and walked towards the door. Addison sat up in bed and looked after her daughter, completely speechless. She hadn't known that Grace knew that her mother even left most evening, let alone that she spent most of those nights with Derek.

"Good morning." Addison greeted both Richard and Adele who were still sitting around the breakfast table with Grace.

"Good morning, Grace told us you want to take her camping this weekend?" Richard raised his eyebrows, rather amused at the look on Addison's face.

"No, what I said was that if Derek had time in the next century, that I _might _come with you." She clarified and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"But he said he has time this weekend! And you don't work either, so you could just come with us!"

Addison sighed and just looked at her daughter desperately because camping really wasn't her thing. Not at all.

* * *

_Yeah, we all wouldn't wanna share him, now would we? :D_

_Sorry for the very late update and I hope you're still reading? _

_Reviews are love! And I still need your thoughts on the M rating thing? Anyone opposed? And OMG they'll go camping :D it can't get better than that for poor Addie..._


	18. The One With The Camping Trip

**Daddy's Little Girl**

_Guest: Yeah, we really cannot picture Addie camping :D So it could be interesting._

_LoveLastsForever: Thank you :) And I really don't like Meredith, maybe that showed the last time.. Oh well, here the new update is, but you'll have to wait a little for the updates on the other stories, I'm sorry._

_Addison-fan: Yeah, I really want them to have a kid at some point, I will probably have reached chapter 1000 because things are progressing so slowly! Okay, I know that I could have gotten more out of this chapter, it's pretty boring but I'__ll make up for it!_

_Luvaddek: Well, this is the new and revised Addison and she really doesn't like to share :D_

_Msmiumiu: There won't be any M rating that soon :D because I really haven't written that yet and I'm terrible at M rating so it'll take me a while._

_Alright, everyone, I get that this chapter is a little boring, very fluffy and all BUT I have a big test coming up soon so be happy for the update on this story (because I already had it finished) because the others will have to wait until I'm prepared and will have probably failed my test! Sorry!_

* * *

**The One With The Camping Trip**

"You do know that, thanks to you, I don't only have to hear about how unfair it is that we don't have a dog but I also have to go camping?" Addison whispered to Derek, who only looked very amused as Grace squealed whenever she saw a dog, which was quite often, considering they were at an animal shelter.

"You'll love camping." He obviously knew that she wouldn't but he might as well try to be positive about their camping trip.

"Can't you just get a puppy?" Grace got off the ground and looked at Derek.

"You know, everyone wants puppies but the older dogs normally don't get adopted so easily." He told her walked after the little girl when she pulled him further down the path. "So, which one do you like best?"

"Him." Grace pointed at a brown Labrador who seemed extremely calm and very happy to have someone's attention. "He's the cutest!"

"Alright." Derek chuckled and kneeled down in front of the dog to say hello.

xxx

"I just don't understand why we couldn't just take Max with us." Grace sat in the back of Derek's car and pouted.

"Because it takes some time to get to know a dog and it takes a lot of time for them to get to know you. Plus, I don't think it would be the best idea to drag poor Max camping on his first weekend at his new home, would it?" Derek explained.

"It's not fair to drag me camping but yet you do it." Addison whispered and Grace just giggled at that.

"Camping will be so much fun!" Grace squealed excitedly.

xxx

"I seriously can't believe I was so stupid to ask out my boss who is also everything but single." Meredith groaned, still not exactly over the fact that her big crush was dating someone else.

"It really was worth a try, we all had no idea that there was something going on between them." Izzie tried, but by now she was also a little annoyed because this had been going on for the last few weeks.

"Yeah, cause them making out in an on-call room really didn't already tell you anything." Alex mumbled and closed one of the books he had been looking through. "But, can't blame him, she's pretty hot."

"You're a pig." Izzie just rolled her eyes before turning towards Meredith again. "But now we know and that means you can concentrate on—"

"Concentrate on what, Stevens?" Miranda Bailey had come up behind them, her hand on her hip and a very displeased expression on her face. "Oh, I know, maybe on _work_ rather than on your private lives?! Because those are over and done with as long as you're working for me!" When she caught Cristina Yang grinning a little she turned towards her. "I don't know why you're laughing, whatever it is you and Burke are doing has to stop as well." And with this Miranda Bailey made her way down the hall again.

xxx

"Mom! Hurry up, I want to see the lake!" Grace leaned against the tree when they had stopped to wait for her mother again. Derek had told them about this great lake that was only a few hours from his house and that they could camp right by that lake so, naturally, Grace was very excited to get there as fast as possible.

"Honey, mommy really isn't used to hiking…"Addison sighed when she came to stand next to Derek, who tried his best not to laugh right now.

"But you go running every day, you should be able to just walk…" Grace mumbled and continued down the rocky path in front of them.

"I swear, getting eaten by a bear sounds just too good right now." Addison glanced over at Derek, who seemed to be so completely in his element and still looked so handsome while she probably looked like she had climbed through mud and crawled under some barbed wire.

"Come on, it's not so bad." He kissed her cheek and was glad when she smiled. "And I am very glad that you decided not to wear perfume because, as much as I enjoy wild animals, they really are more fascinating from a safe distance." Derek chuckled when she rolled her eyes and walked after her daughter.

"How much longer?" She turned her head to look at him when he was next to her again.

"About an hour." And before he had even said it he had known that this wasn't at all what she had wanted to hear.

"Fantastic." Addison said, sarcasm dripping from her voice because while she liked that he lived in the middle of nowhere and nature in general but carrying an insanely heavy backpack and walking through forests where they (in her opinion) could get mauled by some animal, or whatever else was out there, wasn't her idea of a great, relaxing weekend.

"This is so awesome!" Grace grinned happily when they had reached the lake, Derek already busy setting up their tents. The water was glistening in the sun and they were surrounded by forest and completely isolated from everything else. "Can I look for fire wood?"

"How about you wait until your mom and I have set up the tents?" Derek chuckled at her enthusiasm and at her dramatic eye roll before she sat down on the stem of a tree that was on the ground. "She really is your daughter." Derek whispered to Addison, who just nudged him softly but she knew he really was right.

"So, I have to admit that it really is beautiful here." Addison looked at the lake before turning her head to smile at Derek when they had set up the tents.

"Oh, is this you enjoying camping? Because I think that I really could get on board with that." He grinned and wrapped his arm around her waist as they both turned their attention back to the nature around them.

"Are you two just going to stand there or can we go now?" Grace was a little annoyed because both her mother and Derek had forgotten all about the activities she had been so very excited about.

"Nope, we'll go look for firewood, come on." Derek chuckled and walked towards the little girl.

"So what else is on the agenda today?"

"Well, collecting firewood, fishing," he laughed when he saw the look on her face, "making a fire and then cooking the fish we caught."

"Really, fish?" Addison sighed when she saw him nod and Grace grin in pure excitement. This was going to be a long trip…

xxx

"Why do we only have two tents?" Grace looked at the two adults when they were all sitting around the fire, some eating the trout a lot more reluctantly than others.

"Uhm because you and I are sharing one?" Addison raised her eyebrows at her daughter. She already knew that there wouldn't be much time to sleep anyway because Grace got up incredibly early when they were camping, at least from what Addison remembered the two times she had agreed to go with them.

"But I always have my own tent." Grace protested. "You two can share because I'm already sharing with Carl." She put her plate away and got into her tent with Carl, who had been in her hand the entire day already. "Good night!"

Addison just turned her head to look at Derek, who was sitting next to her and tried his best not to laugh. "Please tell me you'll at least share your tent with me because I really don't want to sleep outside."

"Like I would ever let you sleep outside." He gave her one of his trademark smiles and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I will be forever grateful." She whispered and moved a little closer towards him so that she now was sitting in between his legs. "Even though this entire camping trip really is your fault and so is the fact that I'm stuck here eating trout. And I _hate _trout."

"You know, I figured you'd complain about that so I did bring some marshmallows." He reached into his backpack that was behind him and got out the bag of marshmallows.

"Oh, you're perfect." She grinned. "Just don't let my daughter hear that there were marshmallows because she would eat the entire bag and then get sick…"

An hour later Derek and Addison were in the tent that they were now sharing, thanks to Grace, his arms wrapped around her and a blanket draped over both of them.

"Thank you for not letting me sleep outside." She whispered and closed the small gap between them to finally kiss him. Her fingers got lost in his hair as she pulled him as close as possible before moaning lowly when his tongue ran along her bottom lips, which she gladly parted. Whenever she was close to him Derek could swear that the world around them stopped turning for just a while because all he could think about was her. His hands moved from her hips slowly up her body and underneath the fabric of her shirt while she was already busy undoing the buttons of his shirt, immediately running her fingertips over the now exposed skin.

"We're supposed to be sleeping, you know." Derek whispered after having pulled back only a few inches.

"I know…" She sighed and pecked his lips again. "But just for the record, I'm sorry our first real _sleepover _involves my little daughter in the next tent."

"It's still fun, isn't it?" He kissed the top of her head that was now resting on his chest.

"It is but please don't make me do this every week. But you've made Gracie very happy, so thank you for that."

"So does that mean you might just come with us again?" He had to laugh when she turned her head to give him a look but he could see that she was smiling nonetheless.

"Maybe."

xxx

"Mommy! Carl fell into the water!" Grace called her mother and desperately tried to get her stuffed zebra out of the lake.

"Don't worry, I'll get him." Addison ran towards her daughter, Derek following her, before she reached as far as she could and actually got the zebra out but dropped her phone into the water in the process. "Oh, sh—" She quickly stopped herself and fished out the phone as well.

"Derek, Carl needs CPR." Grace was probably as upset about having dropped her zebra into the lake as her mother was about her ruined cell phone.

"Alright, Carl." Derek said seriously and proceeded to perform CPR on the stuffed zebra before Grace decided that Carl was alive again.

"Thank you for saving his life!" The little girl first hugged her mother and then Derek and then the very wet Carl.

"Let me see." Derek took Addison's phone that had shut off when it had fallen into the water. "Time of death," he glanced at his watch, "eight forty am." He said with a grin on his face, making Grace giggle.

"Oh, I hate you." Addison huffed and snatched her phone back but had to laugh nevertheless.

xxx

"So, how was the big camping trip?" Miranda Bailey sat down next to Addison on the bench just outside of the hospital that Monday.

"Well, aside from a wet zebra, my daughter refusing to share a tent with me and my very broken cell phone it was really good." She smiled at her friend. "Derek called time of death. On the phone, I mean."

"And you probably hated him for doing that." Miranda chuckled.

"I did, even told him that and was lectured by my six-year-old because saying something like that really isn't nice and of course, it really was kind of funny. So, how are you and Tucker? Does he force you to go camping too?"

"Oh, no." Miranda had to laugh at the thought of her and her husband camping. "Can you imagine me camping? No, don't answer that because I can't even imagine you camping. But we're good, very good actually."

"Then why are you sitting out here with me?" Addison raised her eyebrows because she knew that Miranda usually hurried home after work to see her husband.

"The in laws are back in town, so I'm in no rush. And you're probably waiting for Shepherd?"

"I am." She nodded with a smile on her face. "Gee, they seem to be in town a lot."

"Yep, it's his birthday tomorrow and the perfect opportunity for his mother to tell me I work too much and that we really should start a family soon…"

"Oh, you should!" This excitement earned Addison a look. "Come on, kids are amazing and you'd make a great mom."

"Up until that last part you sounded just like my mother in law." Both women had to laugh before Derek came up behind them.

"Dr. Bailey." He greeted formally because, even after years, they still weren't exactly on a first name basis. "Ready to go?" He smiled at his girlfriend, who nodded her head and got up.

"I was just telling Miranda that I agree with her mother in law and that her and Tucker should have kinds."

"Wait, you're married?" Derek just stared at the woman everyone called the Nazi (for a reason).

"You didn't even know that?" Addison gave him a look and nudged him. "Geez, pay attention to your coworkers."

"She's the Nazi! It's normal for people to assume that she's single!" He tried to defend himself but his girlfriend only rolled her eyes at him before turning back to Miranda.

"Have fun tomorrow and try to ignore your mother in law." She smiled.

"Thank you. Goodnight." Mirada smiled as well and waved goodbye.

"So tell me how you and her get along so very well?!" Derek whispered and wrapped his arm around Addison's shoulders as they walked towards the parking lot.

* * *

_Like I said, fluffy and kinda flat BUT it'll get better soon, I believe, just let me get this test over with!_

_Reviews are love :-*_


	19. Surprise!

**Daddy's Little Girl**

_LoveLastsForever: Aww, thank you :) And I think I won't ever be able to stop with the fluff in this story, seriously, just love a little happy Addek every now and then!_

_Addison-fan: Here's some more fluff and the next chapter will be even worse :D happiness is just always needed._

_JustAnotherIntern14: Yep, I will do that ;) I already have a chapter with them but I'm not sure when I'll use it and I'm not sure whether they should be happy she's moved on or not just yet..._

_Luvaddek: I think they had sooooo much potential and would have deserved a fresh start! But writing ff will have to do :D_

_bennyexpi09: I really want a kid like Gracie at some point :D okay, feels weird to even say that… But thank you :)_

_Em: I kinda want them to go camping more often :D_

_Guest: Thank you :)_

_Guest: I don't know why this always takes me so long but here's a new update! And thanks :)_

* * *

**Surprise!**

"I would like to inform you that I have just bought a townhouse." Addison said as she walked to Derek three weeks after they had been camping. Things between them had been absolutely amazing and she couldn't stop smiling, not just because she had _finally _found a great house.

"Oh, you have? And how come I wasn't dragged to that one as well?" He smiled as he handed her a paper cup with coffee in it.

"Honestly? Because I thought that you were bad luck." She grinned when he had to laugh and rolled his eyes. "And the fact that I have now found a house does prove that."

"Oh, okay, thank you very much." Derek laughed. "How does your daughter like it?"

"Well, Princess Grace of Monaco is, of course, not pleased because it is not living up to her royal standards."

"How come?" He smiled and leaned against the railing around the panorama window.

"Because it's not your house." Addison sighed and turned slightly so she was now facing him completely. "But she will live. I'm bringing her there after work today, so I was wondering, only if you really don't have anything better to do and—"

"I'd love to come see the house." Derek chuckled because he knew she would have gone on rambling if he hadn't stopped her. "And I'm only going to bring you decaf coffee from now on."

"Thank you, and you won't if you still want me to be nice to you." She gave him the sweetest smile she could muster and finished her coffee before walking down the hall again.

"Hopeless…" He chuckled to himself and shook his head.

xxx

"This doesn't have a big yard!" Grace gave her mother a look once they had walked through the entire house and she hadn't said a single thing throughout the entire 'tour'.

"But it has a yard. And it's even bigger than our yard in New York." Addison leaned against the doorframe and sighed because nothing would ever be Grace appropriate when it came to houses.

"But we lived right next to Central Park…"

"And now we live almost right next to a real forest."

"Can't Carl and I just live with you?" She looked at Derek.

"And where would I live if Carl and you moved?" Addison raised her eyebrows before Derek even had a chance to reply to the little girl's question.

"Here because I don't know if Derek would really like to have all three of us living there…"

"My daughter, ladies and gentlemen…" Addison mumbled as Grace went to inspect the yard again, Derek could only laugh.

"Can I bring a tape recorder to these conversations in the future?" He chuckled and walked over to Addison, who just gave him a look, not funny.

"So, you hate it too? You want to move away and leave me here all by myself too?"

"Well," he pulled her a little closer by her coat and then tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I like the house, it looks great, good neighbourhood and, and this is by far my highlight, it's like ten minutes away from my house."

"Oh, and what's so great about that?" She smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"We could carpool in the morning, I can see my favourite six year old more often…"

"Is that all?" she leaned in to kiss him quickly before raising her eyebrows at him in question.

"Right, I almost forgot that you living here would mean that I get to see you more often as well." Derek whispered and kissed her again.

xxx

"There is something so very disturbing about that image right there." Addison whispered to Miranda Bailey, who was standing next to her as they both looked at Grace sitting on the counter on the nurses' station, Preston, Derek and Mark standing around her.

"Since Sloan is there too, yes."

"She refers to him as McSteamy." Addison shook her head in pure horror. "And then she giggles."

"Yeah, you're on your own with this." Miranda laughed and turned around to get back to her interns.

"So, what are we talking about?" Addison stroked her daughter's hair and raised her eyebrows at Derek more than at anybody else.

"We were talking about how I should decorate my room! And Mark says he has a playground in his!"

"Oh, did he?" She asked, more than not amused and gave Mark a look.

"I'm going to go. Goodbye, Princess Grace, have fun in school." Mark bowed down in front of Grace, who only giggled and looked after him when he left.

"So, how excited are you about starting school here?" Preston tried his best not to laugh at the look on Addison's face, he could understand that any mother would be not so happy about having Mark this close to her daughter. No matter how old that daughter was, really.

"Very! But I would rather hang out here, with all of you and with uncle Richard and aunt Adele but mommy says that I'll make a ton of friends because school is great. But she still refuses to go to her reunions…"

"Because I wasn't as pretty as you are when I was in school…"

"Daddy said you looked awkward." Grace giggled, especially when she turned around to see her mother rolling her eyes.

xxx

"Dr. Montgomery?" Izzie Stevens had come up behind Addison, who was filling out a chart and looked up at the intern. "Could I get in on your surgery and maybe switch with Alex? Because I'd really love to be there during that delivery and—"

"No." Addison took her glasses off. "Because even though I think you have great potential I know well enough that Dr. Bailey will be everything but happy about you two just switching, so that is not what we will be doing." She saw the intern open her mouth to say something. "That's all, Dr. Stevens. But I'll make sure to tell Dr. Bailey that you should be assigned to me more often." She nodded her head when Izzie smiled.

"She said no." Izzie shrugged her shoulders when she sat down next to her friends in the cafeteria later than afternoon.

"What?" Alex groaned. "So I'll be on _vagina duty_ for another week?! Are you kidding me?!"

"Wow, Alex, you could be just, oh, I don't know, _grateful _because I am stuck in the pit and you complain about delivering triplets." Cristina Yang gave him a look when she got paged yet again and ran down the hall.

"What am I supposed to say?" He shrugged and took a bite from his sandwich. "I just don't know what I'm supposed to learn from Montgomery."

"Yeah, what would you ever learn from one of the best neo natal surgeons in the world…" Meredith Grey mumbled as Izzie just looked at him in disbelief.

"Be that as it may, I don't want to work with crazy bitches as patients all day and while Montgomery is seriously so insanely hot, she's also the hottest woman I have ever dated."

Before the other two could even reply there was a voice behind them and Alex felt his blood freeze in his veins when he slowly turned around to see who had come up behind them.

"_Thank you_, Dr. Karev." Addison watched all three interns turn around. "And those 'crazy bitches' are patients, patients who need your help. Even if you think they're crazy, even if you hate me and even if you think there is _nothing _I can teach you, there actually is and you know what it is I can teach you?" She raised her eyebrows and gave him a look that made it perfectly clear that he shouldn't answer her. "That your level of hating me has not reached its maximum capacity just yet and do you know why?" She smiled, not happily, but a lot like she was about to stab him with a scalpel right about now. "Because I'll teach you to care. From now on you will be permanently assigned to me. For as long as I please. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"You can't do that."

"Just watch me." With that and another glare she walked off.

"Oh, that was—" Meredith started but couldn't finish her sentence because she was laughing so hard.

"Brutal!" Izzie finished, also laughing hysterically. "I think she is, by far, my favourite attending around here."

"Oh, just screw you." Alex mumbled. This would be his death; his very slow and painful death.

xxx

"Grace, honey, I'll just open the door real quick and then we can finish this discussion…" Addison sighed and walked to the door to let Derek in. Today was Grace's first day of school and it had not been going so very smoothly.

"Good morning." He smiled at her and saw the look on her face. "Okay, just morning…" He kissed her cheek and followed her into the kitchen.

"I swear this day needs to be over." She whispered and sat down on the chair in front of her daughter. "Honey, first days will always be hard. And this is the closest school and also one of the nicest schools here… But if you decide that you'd rather go somewhere else, we can talk about that too, but only after you at least give it a few weeks."

"Derek, did you have to go to a private school too?" Grace sighed and looked at Derek, who was taking a sip from Addison's coffee cup.

"I went to a private school but I really wanted to go there, if that helps."

"Did you have to wear plaid?" Grace pointed at her skirt and sighed again when Derek just shook his head. "Mom, I don't want to wear plaid! What can I grow up to be if I wear plaid?"

Addison had to try her best not to chuckle, or smile, because Grace would be a little offended. "Sweetheart, you can be whatever you want to be, whatever makes you happy, okay?"

"Even president?"

"Even president." Addison nodded her head and stroked Grace's hair.

"Then why can't I paint my room black?"

"We are not having this conversation again, now, we will drop you off at school because we both have to work."

"But mom—"

"No, school, now."

"Fine, _Bizzy_…" Grace mumbled and got up to put her shoes on, her mother only rubbing her temples, her eyes closed.

xxx

"So, she wants to paint her room black?" Derek raised his eyebrows at Addison when they were on the ferry.

"Yes, can you please kill me? Because if she does this at six, can you possibly imagine puberty?"

"And why did she call you Bizzy?" He was glad about the smile that appeared on her face when he wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer.

"Oh, now that is a story you will enjoy." She rested her head on his shoulder. "Bizzy is my mother and I made the mistake of telling Grace that she refused to let me paint my room in any different color than white, or vanilla, or eggshell, or off-white, which all look exactly the same. And now that she wants to paint her room black and since I refused she calls me Bizzy." Addison nudged him softly when he laughed. "It's not funny, I am not like my mother."

"What's your mother like?"

"Uhm, very conservative, very republican, very old money, very into appearances. I think that's the nicest way to describe her."

"Republican?" Derek laughed but stopped when she looked at him. "Are you for real? I can't picture you being a republican…"

"Yeah, I'm not. You should have seen the look on her face when Grace told her that I hated Bush during Thanksgiving when she was like four years old…" When Derek once again only laughed she added, "mhm, Christopher thought that was hilarious too. You should have seen her face when I wore my 'Hillary 2016' t-shirt to thanksgiving dinner …"

"Wow," he chuckled, "did that to spite her?"

"Little bit." She nodded her head and had to laugh.

"Did it work?"

"Oh yeah, I don't think my mother has _ever _said this much to me. Nothing nice but still… I even told her that I went from house to house to get people to vote for Bill back in the day and worked at Planned Parenthood, think she almost had a heart attack."

"I'm impressed." And he was still laughing. "So, what color will Grace's room be?"

"I don't know because she won't agree to anything other than black and the painters are coming today…"

"Painters? Really?" Derek gave her look when she nodded. "That's no fun! You won't even paint one room yourself?"

"And you assume that I'm the kind of girl who likes to paint because…?"

"Because you wore that shirt to thanksgiving dinner!" She laughed loudly at that. "Come on, I never would have dared to piss my mom off like that. But you have to do at least one room, it's fun."

"They'll be done by the time I get off work tonight. That's painting done my way." She quickly kissed him when he rolled his eyes and started to say something.

xxx

"So, why do you get happier and happier?" Addison raised her eyebrows at her daughter. She had picked Grace up from school and apparently that had been better than expected but after having dinner with Richard and Adele Grace had gotten happier the closer they got to their townhouse because Addison had promised her daughter that she got to see her room in the new color, even if it wasn't black.

"No reason." Grace just giggled and jumped out of the car when her mother had parked it in the driveway.

"Okay, I don't believe you, but okay." Addison mumbled and walked towards the front door, where Grace was already waiting for her, and unlocked it.

"Surprise." The little girl grinned when she saw the look on her mother's face as soon as she noticed the big tent in the living room and Derek, who had apparently just finished setting it up.

"Yeah, surprise." He gave her a smile and then she also noticed that there were cans of paint and brushes next to the tent and she had to laugh as she walked towards him.

* * *

_I'm sorry for the little politics thing but just had to…_

_Reviews are love :* any thoughts or requests? _

_Ending this with one of my favorite quotes "And to all of the little girls (…) never doubt that you are valuable and powerful and deserving of every chance and opportunity in the world to pursue and achieve your own dreams." -HRC_


	20. Derek Shares His Tent

**Daddy's Little Girl**

_Luvaddek: Thank you :) I really love writing this story because it can be so annoyingly cuteeeee_

_Addison-fan: I think I'll update the others soon too, I did update Counting Stars, but my motivation has somewhat died… BUT not for this story! Oh, and this might be even cuter than the last chapter._

_LoveLastsForever: I'm pretty sure this __story will be pure fluff from now on because writing fluff is so much nicer!_

_Guest: In this chapter even I was starting to wonder if it's too cute :D So more cuteness!_

_Guest: Thank you! And you will, I'm just absolutely terrible at writing smut :(_

_Em: :D Seriously? You'd probably have moved in with him right away!_

_Guest: Nah, Derek's great and understanding and doesn't want to rush things :D But they'll be taking the next step soon!_

* * *

**Derek Shares His Tent**

"So what is all this?" She smiled when he was standing in front of her, Grace already running to look at her room and squealing when she saw that he had set up a tent in her room as well.

"Oh, I just thought that the rebel in you would enjoy painting just maybe one or two rooms yourself… Plus you hated the outdoor camping."

"It ruined my phone."

"Which is why I brought the camping, and also the paint, to you."

"Hmm…" She was debating what he had said and then had to smile at the dreading look on his face before she leaned in to kiss him. "You're perfect." She whispered and kissed him again. "So how did you get in here?"

"Apparently your relator really likes me."

"I should have known not to let you near other women."

"Yeah, you should have." He laughed before quickly kissing her before Grace came back into the room. "Grace, I'm sorry but they didn't have black…"

"Can I have the pink then?" She pointed at one of the cans on the floor.

"Absolutely." Derek smiled, especially when Addison mouthed 'thank you', before he picked up some rollers and paintbrushes. "Are you girls ready to paint?"

"I might need to change…" Addison motioned at her very expensive dress and shoes.

"We took care of that too." Grace pointed at a bag by the door.

"Oh, _we_?" She picked up her daughter to tickle her.

"Yes!" Grace giggled. She had tried so hard not to tell her mother anything because her aunt Adele had told her about the great surprise during their dinner when they had snuck off to pack a few things so they could actually paint.

xxx

"Gee, is there anything you can't do?" Addison looked at Derek over her shoulder. They had been painting Grace's room and Derek had managed to paint something that really looked almost exactly like the Brooklyn Bridge on one of the walls.

"I'm a terrible golfer, if that helps?"

"It does, a little…" She whispered and grinned as she took his hand in hers to pull him out of the room, Grace already asleep in her tent.

"So you don't hate the painting idea?" He raised his eyebrows at her when they were upstairs, in the room she had picked as her bedroom.

"I _love_ the painting idea." Addison smiled when he came to stand closer.

"Oh, you look like it." He chuckled and tilted her chin to the side to look at the paint spots all over her face before kissing her ever so softly, her arms immediately wrapping around his neck as he pressed her against the wall of her room. A low moan left her lips when his fingers travelled underneath her shirt and along her ribcage while she ran her teeth along his bottom lip before she pulled back, her forehead resting against his as her breathing was still a little heavy.

"And here I thought we were supposed to paint my room too, silly me." She whispered with a grin on her face before pecking his lips again.

"Mhm, we really should." He kissed her one last time before pulling back and walking towards the paint cans. "Which color would you like?"

"Hmmm… I don't know, but could you paint Russell Crowe on my wall?"

"No." Derek laughed and watched her look at the colors. "You may notice that there is no white, off white, vanilla, eggshell, or whatever else there is…"

"Uhhh! I like this one! Why is it like yellow but called _baked scone_?" She tilted her head to the side to look at him.

"It isn't yellow. And I only know that because I've referred to it as yellow as well while I was in the store." He picked up a can of paint and walked towards her room, Addison following.

"And what were you told?"

"That it is, and I'm going to quote, so you do not get to make fun of me, call me gay, or metro whatever it is you say sometimes, okay?" She had started laughing but nodded her head for him to continue. "It is sweet and subtle, these subdued shades of yellow guarantee a sunny disposition when you wake up." He stopped when she started coughing because she had been laughing so hard. "You don't deserve to hear the rest."

"Oh, please, sensei, tell me." She cleared her throat and bit the insides of her cheeks so she wouldn't laugh again.

"Fine. The warming _hue_ provides a cozy neutral to pops of color while keeping the room calm and spacious. There, you will now forever make fun of me, won't you?"

"Oh, you can bet on that." She laughed as he only nodded and dipped a brush into the paint.

"Thank you, Derek, you're perfect." Addison leaned against a wall, a smile on her face, as she watched him paint.

Not long after they had started, or Derek had, as a matter of fact, they were sitting in front of said wall with wine glasses in their hands.

"Are you feeling the warming hue just yet?" Addison glanced at him over her shoulder after having sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"I am so looking forward to meeting that mother of yours." He laughed when she gave him a completely horrified look. "I'll even tell her I voted for Trump."

"If you did you need to get out of this house and never come back."

"Oh, somebody takes her politics very seriously." He chuckled. "I was joking, but it is very good to know that I, apparently, am not very valuable."

"You are. Without you this wall would still be _vanilla _and that would probably really mean that I am becoming my mother… So, and I'm not only asking because this last sentence needs to be forgotten, but are you staying over?" She saw the surprise in his face. "Because I'd really like you to."

"So you're sharing your tent with me?"

Addison had to laugh and shook her head. "Yes, but only because you shared yours in a time of great need." She got off the floor and extended her hand to him. "Come on, I'm tired from all this painting."

"Everything you painted I had to paint over again because for a surgeon you are not so thorough with the painting…" This earned him a slight slap but she laughed nevertheless.

"Well, I will make that up to you because I haven't showed you my favorite part of this house." She opened the French doors to the big balcony. The view was amazing and rather than seeing another house they only had a view of the forest close by.

"Why is there a sofa out here?" He pulled her towards him so they were now facing each other when he motioned to the sofa on the balcony.

"Yeah, you know, I sometimes like to shop and when I see something I like I buy it and then I had it delivered here without thinking that the painters were coming so then I told them to put it upstairs and on this balcony. So now that the painting is done I will probably realize that the sofa either doesn't go with any of the colors or that it is far too heavy for me to move anywhere, which is why I'll probably just leave it here."

"You are a very complex woman." Derek chuckled and sat down, smiling when she sat down next to him. "Now, one more question, I promise, but what happened with Karev? Because he was not exactly singing your praises."

"Oh, you'll enjoy this." She rested her head on his shoulder and took a deep breath before starting. "He asked Stevens to switch so he didn't have to deliver the triplets with me and I said no, then I overheard him telling the others that, apparently there is _nothing _I can teach him." When he was about to say something she quickly continued. "While that made me pretty mad, there is more. He also said, and I think this kept me from cutting him open while he was still alive, that I am insanely hot." She smiled when he had to laugh and shook his head. "And also the hottest woman he has ever hated."

"So you had him assigned to you permanently?" He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Eeeeexactly. Because I want to torture him and just make him care about the patients, a little, at least, but mostly because I want to make him so unbelievably mad." She had to laugh. "Is that mean?"

"Under normal circumstances, yes, but considering it's Karev, not so mean." He kissed her cheek when she smiled. "Even though I have to agree with him a little." At her annoyed look he grinned and continued, "you are insanely hot."

xxx

"You look annoyed." Miranda sat down next to Addison, who was scribbling on some pretty jammed list in front of her in the cafeteria. "Weekend not good?"

"Actually we spent all of Friday night painting." She smiled when she thought back of the weekend. "Saturday indoor camping… What I'm trying to say is that my weekend was very good but I am annoyed because I'm trying to plan a birthday party…"

"You paint? You don't look like the kind of gal to do that herself…"

"Well, Derek did most of the painting."

"That McDreamy seems to be doing a lot for you." Miranda had to smile because her and Addison had become quiet close and she was happy her friend was happy.

"He's perfect. And he also really hates that people here refer to him as McDreamy, which makes it even more fun to say."

"Then what party are you obsessing about?"

"Grace's birthday." Addison sighed and put the pen and her glasses down.

"And that is stressful to you, who runs around saving lives all day, because…?"

"It's in three months, I have little time to plan _anything_, I don't know if my best friend is even going to come and I do believe that drinking in front of Seattle moms is about as frowned upon as it is in front of New York moms _and _I cannot handle this many children without alcohol, without my best friend and most likely with my _mother_ there."

"So your mother is like my mother in law?"

"Yep, just that we are related by blood, which makes the whole thing even worse. That woman goes through more maids than I go through coffee."

"And you're rich too…" Miranda mumbled more to herself than to anyone else. "But three months is a really long time, which means that you're probably tense for another reason."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Addison quickly said and put her glasses back on before getting back to her list.

"Yes, you do, so you can just get over yourself and tell me."

Addison sighed and looked up, obviously debating whether she should say something or not. "Fine. But this is personal. Uhm… Derek and I haven't exactly…"

"Ever?" Miranda raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Ever."

"So how long has it been?" For someone as straight forward as Miranda this still was rather uncomfortable.

"Uhm, little more than two and a half years." Addison mumbled and cleared her throat.

"You know what? You should call that best friend of yours because I'm not a girl's girl, or any girl, as a matter of fact."

"You were great, thanks, Miranda." Addison had to laugh, thankful that the tension had subsided a little. "So, how was Tucker's birthday?" She gave her friend an apologetic smile when Miranda only groaned before walking her through the weekend…

* * *

_Aaaaaaaaalright! You all want them to have sex, huh? _

_I'm terrible at writing that though! So maybe they just won't… Kidding, they will and soon, but I still suck at writing it, so more cuteness for now!_

_Thoughts? Anyone who would like to write the sex part for me? :D But, really, how cute is Derek! _

_Reviews are love!_


	21. The Proposition

**Daddy's Little Girl**

_LoveLastsForever: You all want them to have sex :( I think they should really just not… BUT obviously they will but writing it will probably take me ages :D_

_Titania: They will, unfortunately for me, really! _

_Addison-fan: I'm not so sure if I'll bring the entire family in or if I'll have them officially meet Derek because uncomfortable and all :D But they'll have sex… Soon ish..._

_Guest: I might just make it one set of grandparents because all of them would be a lot… But for now the fluff will continue!_

_Guest: Somehow you're all so sure she will introduce Derek! Because I'm really not :D_

_TheQueenOfPassiveaggressiva: Thank you :)_

_Em: Nooooo, he's a gentleman! He doesn't go like "so, when are we gonna have sex?" cause, come on, her husband died! But it'll happen :D_

* * *

**The Proposition**

"_Oh, it's Abigail Paige! How is your Roger Willoughby?"_

"Savvy, in that scenario she was teaching him how to fish and I doubt that people still know that movie…" Addison sat down on the sofa that was still on her balcony even though they had moved in almost a week ago, with the great help of Richard, Preston, even Mark and, of course, Derek.

"_But they should! Because it is great! But I am assuming that there is a reason you're calling."_

"There doesn't always need to be a reason for me to call! I just wanted to know how you are, how the baby is, how Weiss is, how New York is…"

"_All good, now spill, Addie."_

Addison sighed. "Fine, why do you know me so well?"

"_You're my best friend and you've called me, completely out of the blue, have been avoiding to address whatever it is you're going to tell me now every time you've called me before."_

"Lately I have found myself rather… Concupiscent."

"_Addison, your mother and the DAR would be so proud of you now." Savannah had to laugh loudly. "The word you're looking for is horny. So, I am guessing you still haven't slept with Derek. Now the real question is why, because from what I remember he was a real hunk and there would be plenty of women throwing themselves at him."_

"I know… Just that every time we have gotten close, or even spent the night together that involved my daughter in the next tent, in the next room…"

"_Okay, well, knowing Grace she doesn't exactly hate spending time with Richard and Adele."_

"But knowing Adele she will know exactly why I would suggest a sleepover and that's uncomfortable…"

"_Addison Montgomery, I swear, I'm coming out there to watch your kid over night so you can get laid. And while I'm there I am signing you up for the DAR, they have that in Seattle, right?"_

Addison groaned and laid down on the sofa, covering her face in the pillow. "I hate that you dare bring the Daughters of the American Revolution into this."

"_Are you sure you're ready?"_

"I don't know, honestly." She sighed. "Actually, I'm sure that I'm ready, but I was raised by my mother and knowing my mother you know that I am not the kind of person to suggest having a romantic endeavor with a gentleman."

"_Goodbye, Bizzy!"_

"Oh, Bizzy doesn't have problems suggesting that to any man, doesn't even have to be a gentleman…" Addison mumbled.

xxx

"Dr. Karev, why are you unhappy?" Grace was probably the most thankful child for half days because not only did her uncle Richard pick her up but now she also was at the hospital, waiting for her mom to get done for the day and Grace loved hanging out at the hospital.

"I'd be happy too if my mother made me wear that uniform." He mumbled.

"You do know that boys don't wear the same thing, right?" She tilted her head to the side exactly like her mother did sometimes. At the look Alex gave her Grace decided to just change the topic. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No." He looked at her briefly before walking past the little girl but she followed him anyway.

"Do you have a boyfriend then?" By now they were next to the other interns, who all had to laugh but Grace's face remained serious.

"I'm not gay."

"But it really is nothing to be ashamed of, my mommy always says that it really doesn't matter who we like as long as we're happy."

"Well, I don't like your mother."

"Why not?"

"Because she's a b—"

"Alex! Oh my god, you shouldn't be allowed around kids!" Izzie gave him a look. "Sweetheart, we all like your mom. Alex is just weird."

Grace nodded her head and looked at Alex. "I'm sorry you're not happy, Dr. Karev."

"How does it feel when a little girl is more mature than you are?" Meredith whispered to him before looking at Grace. "Do you want us to help you find your mom?"

"No, I'm not supposed to be wandering around here anyway so I'll go wait in her office. But thank you, you're all really nice." She smiled and began to skip down the hall.

"Even though you're one of my favorite people," Grace turned around and grinned when she saw Derek, who had just gotten out of surgery, "but I'm guessing that you're not supposed to be here?"

"Maybe." She gave him a sheepish smile and giggled when he picked her up so she could sit on his shoulders. "Dr. Karev doesn't like my mommy."

"Dr. Karev doesn't like anybody."

"I asked him if he liked boys and that made him really mad."

"You really are your mother's daughter." Derek laughed and walked into Addison's office just a moment before she came in as well.

"Have you been talking to the interns again?" Addison raised her eyebrows at her daughter, whom she had told to stay in her office while she went to get a file, which hadn't been too long ago, actually. She gave Derek a smile before turning back to Grace.

"Dr. Karev really doesn't like you."

"Well, I don't like him either, so how was school?" She watched the little girl get off Derek's shoulders and sit down on the desk.

"You two can kiss, I don't really care…" Grace had watched her mom walk over to Derek but then she had just stood there, not really doing anything else.

"We're not going to kiss. How was school?"

"Why not?"

"Because—" Addison stopped and raised her eyebrows at her daughter, "Grace Elizabeth."

"Fine…" Grace sighed. "You have to talk to my headmaster on Monday." She simply mumbled.

"What?! Grace! What happened?"

"Nothing… My teacher just said that it was some guy who discovered that the man was responsible for the sex of babies and I said that's not true because you say it was Nettie Stevens…"

"Grace, you're not supposed to be arguing with your teacher because…" Addison took a breath before raising her eyebrows at her daughter, "Did she really?" When Grace nodded she continued, "Fine, you were right, but don't tell anybody I said that."

"So, what are the big weekend plans at the Montgomery house?" Derek, who had been laughing quietly, asked after a little bit of silence.

"I am having a sleepover at auntie Adele's house because uncle Richard is at a conference." Grace grinned.

"A sleepover, really?" Derek glanced over at Addison, who only winked at him quickly.

"Yes! And we will bake cookies and watch Lady and the Tramp!"

"That sounds great!"

xxx

"So, I don't know whether you've heard, or not but I can actually leave the house after eight at night tomorrow." Addison leaned against her refrigerator and smiled at Derek, who had probably redefined perfect once again because he had spent most of the evening with her and Grace, watching Frozen and perfecting his skills when it came to how to French braid hair.

"I have heard that rumor." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her a little closer.

"Mhm and since you really have mastered the hair braiding part I think you deserve to be rewarded. So I was thinking that maybe I could cook and you could come over to eat, or maybe even help me…" She was starting to get a little distracted because he was so close.

"Yeah I could have happily died without learning how to braid hair." He chuckled when he took in her hair. "But that does sound really good, I'll even help you cook if you promise to wear your hair like this."

"Oh, geez," she laughed, realizing she probably still looked like some six year olds looked during a sleepover, "and you could stay over and spend the night…" she suggested while taking out the scrunchie.

"Are you trying to proposition me, Dr. Montgomery?" Derek asked, a grin on his face as he leaned in a little closer.

"Maybe I am." She brushed her lips over his. "Would you mind terribly?"

"Not at all." He whispered and kissed her, lightly pressing her back into the fridge.

* * *

_You should all be very happy because you all know what that certain sleepover will entail, right? Now, sing my praises! Just kidding, but you all seriously want them to hook up badly, gee :D_

_And if you haven't, go watch that movie Savvy mentions in the beginning there ;) _

_As you can see I'm creating my own version of Bizzy as well, by the way_

_Reviews are love :)_


	22. The Sleepover

**Daddy's Little Girl**

_Addison-fan: You guys are way too excited about this sleepover! Seriously now :D_

_Titania: I was so close to just have them fall asleep and not have sex btw..._

_LoveLastsForever: I might be repeating myself, but you're all pervs! Because making me write the M rated sleepover was pretty mean..._

_Guest: Yeah, Derek really is perfect and never wants to pressure her :) _

_Guest: Maybe they are just gonna have a pillow fight ;)_

_Luvaddek: Well, her husband died, so she does deserve a little something… But I also love this Derek, he really is kinda perfect (probably cause he's __fictitious) :D_

_Lena-Prince08: Thank you :) And the characters are mostly the same, so I only lose track over what has been said in which story… So confusing! :D And Bizzy will be so much fun! Seriously!_

_Em: You're the worst of all! I should have had them build a fort, have a pillow fight or just fall asleep! Because I really, really, reallyyyy suck at writing these kinda chapters!_

_McSteamyandhisredhead: Thank you :D But how can Addek be gross?_

**_WARNING: Ending rated M! (Don't like it? Don't read it, life can be simple ;) )_**

* * *

**The Sleepover **

"Hi." Derek walked up to his girlfriend, who was sitting at a table in the cafeteria where they were supposed to meet for lunch. He somehow felt bad for always ditching his friends to be with her even though she kept telling him to have lunch with them. But whenever he saw her, or even thought of her, he knew exactly why he'd spend every second of every day with her.

"Hi." She turned her head and smiled at him. She was already unbelievably nervous about tonight because it was the first night they'd actually be able to spend together without having to rush back in the wee hours of the morning and without her daughter in the next room. Of course it was silly to be nervous, she felt far too old to still feel nervous about these things, especially since he had never ever pressured her about anything so she could just tell him she wasn't ready. But that was the problem. She was ready, hence the nervousness.

"Does Grace like the private school and the plaid a little better by now?" Derek smiled when his girlfriend only rolled her eyes.

"She is very convinced that she will be just like Hillary Clinton when she grows up now. So no more med school but now it's political science and then law school." She had to laugh and shook her head. "I really don't know where she gets that from."

"Hey, I remember a certain someone wanting to become a lawyer too, so just a chip off the old block."

"Old?" Addison raised her eyebrows at him and saw the sudden panic on his face. "Relax," she laughed and nudged him, "it's fine, I know what you meant." She smiled at the way he let out a breath of relief because she wasn't mad at him. "So, tonight…" She started and looked up at him. "When do you want to come over?"

"Uhm… Whenever you want, I'm done after lunch." Derek smiled when she rested her hand on his knee.

"Six? Because I'm dropping Grace off at Adele's at five. And she's already a little too excited about spending the night far away from me…" She sighed but had to smile when he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You know how much she loves you." He told her and she nodded her head. "And… I don't have to spend the night, Addie… I mean, if you don't want me to…" They both knew he wasn't just talking about him spending the night but the last thing Derek wanted was that she felt pressured or like he was expecting anything of her because he wanted her to move at her own pace.

"No, I want you to." Addison said with a smile because she really did want this. He had been more than perfect and understanding and she was sure about this, even though he still looked skeptical.

xxx

"So, what are your big plans for tonight?" Adele asked with one of those knowing smiles that Addison really hated because of course Adele knew exactly what her plans would be.

"Just dinner." Addison said quickly and smiled as she watched her daughter trying to decide which cookies they should make first.

"With Derek?" The older woman raised her eyebrows; that smile still on her face.

"Did mommy tell you that Derek made her paint?" Grace asked with a grin and was still looking at cookie recipes because who could decide something like this? All cookies were delicious!

"Oh, he did?" Adele chuckled when she looked at Grace, who nodded excitedly and then turned to look at Addison, who looked so much happier than she had before meeting Derek Shepherd. "I'm so glad you're happy." She said and hugged Addison tightly.

"Thank you, Adele." Addison whispered. "For everything."

xxx

"Hey." Addison smiled widely when she opened the door that evening and saw Derek standing in front of him. She had been incredibly nervous but as soon as she had seen him she had felt completely at ease.

"Hi." He followed her into the house after having kissed her quickly. "So I thought this would be casual because you really do look rather fancy." He chuckled when she rolled her eyes at his comment.

"This, Dr. Shepherd, is casual." She told him and motioned to the dark blue dress she was wearing but had to laugh at the way he only raised his eyebrows at her. "And I never said anything about casual." She winked at him.

"Oh, I see." Derek chuckled and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "So, I'm supposed to help you cook, if I remember that part correctly?"

"Mhm, in a minute." She whispered and turned around to wrap her arms around him, her eyes closing. Before she had met Derek she had been sure that she would never fall in love again and she had been completely fine with that but he had turned her world upside down and she couldn't be more grateful to have him in her life. He nodded his head and pulled her a little closer before he kissed the top of her head. He couldn't remember a time when he had ever cared about a person as much as he cared about her. When they had kissed for the very first time Derek had been taken aback completely because he had always thought that those feelings were a myth, way too cliché to be true. But he had been wrong. Every minute he spent with her made him fall in love with her even more and he would gladly trade in a year of his life without her for just a second with her.

A couple of hours later they had made dinner, eaten and cleaned up the kitchen and even though it sounded like chores Derek was sure he had never been quite this happy in his entire life. Addison glanced over at him as they made their way towards the sofa and realized he was still looking at her.

"What?" She smiled at him and sat down and her smile grew even further when he pulled her a little closer.

"Have I told you how incredibly gorgeous you look?" He whispered in her ear and smiled at the way she looked at him. "And I don't just mean tonight."

xxx

Derek's arms were wrapped around her from behind when their movie was almost over and Addison slowly turned around to look at him and had to smile when she noticed that he had closed his eyes. To see whether he was awake or not she pecked his lips and had to try hard not to start laughing when he slowly opened his eyes.

"Is that your way of criticizing my taste in movies?" She raised her eyebrows and giggled when he pulled her just a little closer.

"Yes, this is my form of protesting." He chuckled and smiled when she leaned in to kiss him. His arms tightened around her, their kiss sensual and languid as her tongue slipped past his lips. Derek ran his fingers through her long hair, pulling her closer toward him while her fingers began to travel down his chest and he could feel his heart beating faster and faster underneath her soft touch. When Addison began to unbutton his shirt he pulled away ever so slightly to look into her eyes, silently asking her if she really was sure that she wanted to do this. After what felt like an eternity Addison slowly got up from the sofa and extended her hand to Derek, who just looked at her, completely in awe, before standing up and taking her hand in his as she led him upstairs. Once they had reached her bedroom her lips were back on his while her fingers slowly undid the buttons of his shirt before she pushed it off his shoulders. Derek walked her backwards until the back of her knees almost hit the bed but then he stopped, thinking she might need to re think whether she actually was sure. But then her fingertips moved down his chest and towards his belt. He pulled back a bit and watched her undoing his belt and pulling it through the belt loops unhurriedly, her gaze drifting up his body until their eyes met. Addison gave him a soft smile and looked into his eyes that seemed to be even bluer than usual. She knew that he didn't want to pressure her or push her into something she wasn't entirely sure about but she was sure and tried her best to reassure him when she leaned in to kiss him again and undid his jeans before pushing them down his hips. Derek inhaled sharply when she began to trail kisses along his jaw and down his neck and he couldn't help himself any longer and his fingers danced along the zipper of her dark blue dress before he pulled it down and the fabric fell to the ground. When Derek looked at her, now only dressed in black lace he felt like he was about to lose his mind and before he knew it his lips were back on hers and he wrapped his arms around her, his fingertips moving up her sides and towards her breasts, which caused a low moan to escape her lips. He guided her down on the bed and smiled against her lips when she pulled him towards her once she was lying down. Derek started to kiss down her neck and along her clavicle, softly sucking on her skin every now and then as he slowly made his way towards her chest. When he began to massage her breasts towards the thin fabric of her bra Addison moaned again and arched her back, pressing her body up against his, causing him to groan against her skin before he covered her lips with his again. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him further towards her as he unclasped her bra and moved the lacy fabric out of the way before cupping her breast in one of his hands again while she ran her fingertips along his back and pulled his hips closer. When he felt her hands moving towards the front of his underwear he stopped kissing her and pulled back a bit to look down at her, smiling softly when he saw her flushed skin and tousled hair.

"Are you really sure about this, Addie?" He needed confirmation, he needed her to know that he would be fine even if she wasn't ready but he didn't have to worry because she nodded her head and gave him a smile before pecking his lips softly.

"I'm sure, Der." She whispered and kissed him again, her lips moving against his much slower now as her hands moved down his chest again but he caught them in his own hands and laced their fingers together, squeezing them softly for a moment before he ran his fingers over the already dampened material of her panties and she gasped against his lips when he slipped his fingers under the edges of the lacy fabric. After a few minutes her moans grew deeper before Derek slowly pulled her panties down her legs and shed his boxers as well before pulling away to look at her. Her eyes slowly opened as her chest was rising and falling rapidly and then she leaned up to kiss him again, her fingertips tracing his spine and he could feel her smile against his lips when she felt him shiver ever so slightly underneath her soft touch. He slid his hand along her thigh and to the back of her knee before he lifted it up before he entered her slowly. A low moan left her lips and she broke the kiss to look up at him through hooded eyes as he kept his hips completely still until she wrapped her leg around his waist and pushed her hips against his. Derek began to move slowly, watching the expression on her face. Her eyes closed as she raised her hips to meet his with each thrust, breathy moans leaving her lips. Being with Addison felt so much better than it had with anyone else. The way she placed kisses along his neck while moaning in pleasure, the way her hips moved against his and the way her arms were tangled around his neck to get him closer made him feel like he was dreaming.

Soon their pace had quickened and Addison's moans had grown louder and more frequent while Derek pulled back from her lips to look at her and groaned when he felt her muscles beginning to tighten around him. He moved the leg that she had wrapped around his waist up just a little higher and her thighs trembled as she let out a shaky breath, her nails now digging into the skin of his hips, silently urging him to keep going and only a few minutes later she felt herself getting closer and covered his lips with hers again when she wrapped her other leg around his waist as well. Derek's grip on her hips tightened when he watched her bite her lip just a moment before she breathed out his name ever so softly, her entire body shaking and trembling beneath his, which caused his climax to wash over him as well.

Once her breathing had somewhat returned to normal Addison opened her eyes and lazily smiled at Derek before she pecked his lips again, slowly unwrapping her legs from around his waist. Derek immediately wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer when he laid down next to her and he couldn't help but smile widely when she snuggled into his side.

* * *

_Alright, there you have it! They had sex! I was actually gonna have them do everything but have sex and I don't mean anything dirty by that but rather a pillow fight and build a fort and stuff like that but there ya go, they finally had sex… I hope you all enjoyed it :D _

_Reviews are love and any thoughts on this?_


	23. I'm Not Fine

**Daddy's Little Girl**

_LoveLastsForever: Thank you but I'm still not very big on the whole M rated writing, maybe there will be some more of this along the way… If I continue this story for longer :D_

_Luvaddek: Oh and he keeps getting more and more perfect, but today you get a little glimpse why he's the way he is._

_Guest: Well I'm glad you liked it :)_

_Titania: It's getting there but they have a few things to work through, or at least Addie does. But there might be some more M rated chapters at some point._

_Addison-fan: Thank you :)_

_McSteamyandhisredhead: And you still like this Addek story? Thank you :)_

_Em: They will, in time, but it gets a tad darker now..._

_A/N: This chapter is my absolute favorite and none of you will understand this during the beginning. But this is the first chapter I like my writing and you get a little glimpse into why Derek is the way he is (so watch for it). The gloomy mood is needed to make it realistic because she has been through a lot and no one would be able to just shake that off. _

**_Music Suggestion: The Night We Met by Lord Huron _**_(seriously, do it, get on __spotify, amazon, iTunes or wherever and listen to this song)_

* * *

**I'm Not Fine**

Later that night when he woke up, surrounded by dark midnight, Derek looked around the room because that was the only other thing filling it: darkness. No other person, the spot she had been occupying when he had drifted off to sleep not only empty, but already cold from the breeze coming through her opened balcony door. He sat up slowly, looking around the room for a moment before he got up, at least already halfway dressed. Even though he knew that he probably didn't want to see what she was doing outside – because he already knew – he walked through the French doors and normally he would have smiled to himself when he saw that her sofa was _still_ out there. He might have even teased her about it and normally he would have even gotten a smile out of her. Or an eye roll and he would have preferred everything to what he saw now. There she was sitting, looking so much smaller and like that silky moonlight could just swallow her whole.  
"Addie?" He asked softly because she hadn't seen him standing there, otherwise she probably would have pretended to be fine, pretended to smile for his benefit. But she hadn't seen him until he had just proclaimed her name and she didn't turn her head to look at him, just kept staring ahead. So Derek sat down next to her, his gaze never leaving her face. She had stopped crying but judging by the look on her face she wasn't even sure how long she would be able to keep this up. "Are you okay?" And he knew the answer. Actually, he knew both answers: The truth and the one she would utter in a few seconds.

"I'm fine." And there it was. They both knew that wasn't the truth and she knew that he was only too aware of that.

"We both know that's a lie." He watched her flinch slightly even though his tone wasn't accusing. Derek hadn't dared to move closer to her because he hadn't wanted to upset her even more. He knew what had led to her tears but he also knew she had to talk about it.

Addison took a deep breath and closed her eyes, like she was mentally preparing herself for what she was about to tell him. "This isn't about you and me," she told him softly, "because that was wonderful, you're wonderful," but there was more to it and she paused again, maybe this time giving him some time to prepare for what she's about to say, "but before tonight the only man I had ever slept with was my husband." And there it was. Her eyes had opened but she didn't turn away from the darkness she had been staring at for longer than she'd like to admit. "And I know this is unfair to you," she whispered through the tears but continued before he even got the chance to make her believe that he only cared about how she was feeling and that he wasn't hurt, "I know I shouldn't be crying and you're not the reason for that, Derek. But it just seems like with every day that passes, every day that I find myself falling for you more, every day erases a little bit of my memory of him. That's why I've told you that you didn't know what you were getting yourself into."

With that and a sigh she finally turned her head to look at Derek but before she could go on he spoke up, "I'm not going to let you tell me to find someone else who could possibly make me _so happy_, according to you, because you make me happy, no one else. Even now, even if it isn't always easy, Addie." And there it was, the slightest hint of a smile on her face. "I know how it feels to lose someone you love but I can't imagine the pain you're going through," just like he couldn't with his own mother but at least he could try to help Addison, "but I want to help you." Slowly he moved just a little closer to her, almost afraid she would pull away again but she didn't so he wrapped his arm around her and let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding when she seemed to relax slightly. "I'm sorry, Addie." He whispered in her hair and held her just a little tighter because he knew that she was crying again.

xxx

"_Sooo, come on! Tell me how last night was with Derek?" _Savannah's voice rang through the phone, sounding much too eager and far too excited for Addison right about now.

"It was… Great." And now she really had to smile to herself. "I forgot how amazing that could be." Even if she had wanted to she couldn't have gone more into detail because she was already at work. As a matter of fact she had gotten paged pretty early that morning and deep down she had been relieved that she would get to leave without having to address her little meltdown the previous night.

"_Hello? Earth to Addison, geez, was it that great that you now can't even—"_

"Savvy," was all Addison needed to whisper to make her friend fall into silence for a second.

"_What happened?"_

"I," she paused and looked around if anyone was listening but nobody was, "I cried. On the balcony when he was asleep. I know that I'm probably the worst person in this world because there he was, comforting me even though I know that it hurt him. And I'm," she took a deep breath, knowing her friend was holding hers, "so tired of always saying that I'm fine because I'm not. It doesn't get easier, I just forget about it for just a moment but then it only seems to get worse."

"_Oh, honey," _Savannah's voice was barely above a whisper right now.

"And he says he'll always be there, every step along the way. And all I've done was try to push him away. Whenever I'm hurting, I try to push him away and I can't change that. I can't stop the pain and I can't drag him in with me."

"_Addie, you're my best friend and I love you more than anything, and yes, more than my husband, in this world and I know you've changed ever since," _she didn't need to say it, they both knew what she meant, _"but you've also gotten happier. Turning a new page doesn't mean forgetting."_

"I know, it just feels like that's what I'm doing…" Addison sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. "So I guess I should talk to him…"

"_You haven't?"_

"No, got paged early this morning and have been avoiding him all day because I don't know what to say to him. He won't listen to me when I tell him he doesn't deserve this, that I don't want to drag him into this."

"_But do you really want him to leave?"_

"No… But doesn't that sound selfish?" She had asked herself that exact same question many times before and she always felt so selfish for letting Derek down. He had never caused her any pain and yet she knew that she had hurt him on so many occasions. Just like last night. He had tried to hide it; he had comforted her and told her he would always be there for her. But she felt so selfish for wanting just that from him. She didn't want him to leave; she couldn't even imagine her life without him in it anymore.

"_No, it sounds human, Addie."_

Human. But was she really human anymore? For a long time she had floated through life, done everything she knew she had to without feeling anything at all. And to be honest, the only reason keeping her alive had been Grace.

xxx

After hanging up the phone Addison turned around, away from the panorama window with the familiar view, and had to smile when she saw her daughter coming towards her. Without saying anything she pulled Grace into a hug and tried to hide her tears when she pulled back. "How was your sleepover with Adele?"

"It was awesome!" Grace smiled widely, Carl, the stuffed zebra, in her hand. "We made so many cookies that aunt Adele got sick."

"But you didn't?" She chuckled because she remembered Adele saying they'd make one batch of cookies and Addison had known then that Grace would be able to persuade Adele into making way more than just that.

"Nope." Grace shook her head. "But we couldn't eat all of them so we have some for you and for Derek and for uncle Richard!"

"Well, you can give Derek his cookies now." Addison said with a soft smile and pointed at Derek, who was coming their way. She watched the excitement on her daughter's face and it was a lot like the excitement each time she had seen her dad. It was realizations like this one that made Addison's heart wrench in pain but, as usual, she tried to just breathe through the pain.

Grace had skipped towards Derek, handed him the cookies and after a minute or two she came back to her mother. "I'll go give these to uncle Richard real quick!" They both knew that 'real quick' never really meant real quick but Addison nodded her head and watched her daughter walk down the hall before she turned back towards Derek, who was now taking a few hesitant steps towards her. He must have known that she had been avoiding him, especially since she had seen him watching one of her surgeries from the gallery but she hadn't looked up.

"Hi." He gave her one of those smiles that made her feel like she was about to burst into tears because he was too kind, too understanding and she could feel those carefully constructed walls around her heart begin to crumble.

"Hi." And just having him stand closer made her feel like each and every muscle in her body began to relax, soothing all the pain she was trying so hard to forget about. "I'm sorry," she told him softly and their eyes met, "about last night, about this morning and about avoiding you." She had told herself she wasn't ever going to lie to him anymore. Not tell him that she was fine so that maybe, for once, she would believe it too. And not to make excuses because he deserved so much more than she could ever give him anyway so he really didn't deserve lies or excuses.

"Don't be sorry." His voice was so soothing and it felt like it was just the two of them. No hospital rush, no people, nothing but quiet around them. "Are you okay?"

Addison shook her head and immediately saw the concerned look on his face so she gave him a slight smile, a heartfelt one rather than a forced one he would've been able to see right through anyway. "But I will be." And then she knew she would be. At some point she would be okay again.

xxx

"Don't pretend you didn't like this movie." Addison told Derek that night when they put away the ice cream, the cookies, the chips and all of the other crap she knew she shouldn't be eating. "Because we both know that you did."

"You know, I do get why Grace didn't get sick from all those cookies. It's like weekends are training camps for one of those unhealthy eating competitions." Derek nudged her softly and smiled when he saw that she was smiling too.

"Don't dodge the question." It seemed like everything had changed between them. For the better. She knew that there were many things she still had to deal with but she also knew that she could get through anything, especially with him by her side.

"You never asked me a question." His eyes were dancing with amusement when she only rolled her eyes. "But I didn't hate the movie, I just didn't feel like singing along like you two did through the entire movie." They had watched Beauty and the Beast because neither Grace nor Addison could believe that Derek had never watched it.

"Did you really mind?"

"No." He had to laugh and wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer. "I actually didn't." He whispered in her hair.

"Good." She closed her eyes, her chin now resting on his shoulder. They stood there for a few minutes, hugging in complete silence before Addison whispered, "I love you, Derek."

* * *

_Did you catch it? Why Derek is so unbelievably perfect? _

_Okay, so you might have listened to the song while reading (I hope you did) and if you've watched 13 RW it might have seemed familiar and yes, that was the song from the prom ;) And I had wanted to update all my other stories before updating this one, I hope you'll forgive me for that. _

_She finally stopped pretending to be fine and, to me, that's a big step. So is the I love you but you'll get more of that in the next chapter._

_What did you think? Reviews are love._


End file.
